A'dádiva
by antoelidelourdes
Summary: Kurapika y Rhea han alcanzado vivir plenamente felices, aun más con el pequeño Zaya...sin embargo, esta nube de gloria se verá atormentada por la catástrofe que afecta a todo el mundo: Siptum03. Solo Kurapika y sus amigos pueden acabar con el origen de la enfermedad...pero... ¿acaso Zaya ha sacado el mismo espíritu dulce y aventurero de su padre? ¿Rhea podrá aceptarlo?
1. 10 años

_**woooow! volví...ufff, no podía escribir con tantas pruebas en el colegio xDD pero bueeee...aquí está la segunda y creo que última parte de KuraxRhea. Sí, en verdad me gustan...pero hay que dejar Kurapika para el resto jejeje**_

_**ejem, explico que esta historia está ambientada 10 años después...claro, claro, no me digan que Kurapika está muy grande porque aunque lo imaginen de 40 sigue siendo violable jajajaja**_

_**Hm, creo que eso es todo...Mate! jejeje se me olvida decir que...no, mejor al final.**_

_**Lean :3 gracias, les amo :3**_

* * *

**1. Diez años**

-¿vacaciones…?-Rhea se volteó desde los pies de la cama a mirar al chico. Su rostro de gracia provocó una sonrisa en él.

-sí… ¿Por qué me miras así…?

-…oh, bueno-soltó una risita nerviosa-es que pareciera que nunca querrás dejar tu trabajo…y nunca hablas de vacaciones a menos que estemos en pleno verano ¿de dónde se te ocurrió esa idea?-le sonrió mientras seguía cepillando su melena albina

-Zaya dijo que quería ir a la playa…y creo que es un buen momento

-…me parece bien…-dijo levantándose hacia la puerta para apagar la luz

-hey, estaba leyendo

Rhea hizo caso omiso al alegato del chico y se metió a la cama buscando su calor. Kurapika resopló y dejó el libro sobre el velador dejando que la chica se acomodara con la cabeza en su pecho y sus pierna entrelazadas a las suyas.

-… ¿cerraste la puerta de _Cookie? _–preguntó ella dando un bostezo

-creo…

Rhea rió. El rubio se levantó encendiendo la luz, odiaba tener que preocuparse por ese perro, en realidad no le gustaban los animales domésticos pero si algo le llegaba a pasar a Cookie, Zaya quedaría destruido y hacer sufrir a su hijo era lo último que pudiera desear.

Rhea estiró su cuerpo con cansancio y se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era, cerca de las 2 de la madrugada. Escuchó a Kurapika rabiar con la mascota de Zaya y se lo imaginó quitándose de los saltos de felicidad del animal al verlo. La puerta trasera se cerró. Los rápidos pasos sordos de Kurapika se oyeron en las escaleras hasta que la luz se apagó y el chico se metió a la cama alegando por el frío que tenía mientras se acomodaba en el pecho de la albina casi acurrucándose a su lado.

-¿Dónde te gustaría ir?-le preguntó sintiendo las manos de Rhea en su cabello

-hm…no lo sé ¿iremos nosotros solos o…todo el grupo?-rió

-… ¿Qué quieres tú?

-me da igual, siempre en el verano salimos los 3 solos…y hace mucho que no vamos con los demás ¿te gustaría?

-pero…no sé si Gon y Killua quieran ir-soltó una risita haciendo comprender a Rhea lo que había pensado

-cierto…pero bueno, Leorio y Susan querrán ir; de todas formas podrías persuadir a los chicos…están muy obsesionados con NGL, deberían despejarse un poco

-hablando de NGL…

-no, no, no…-la chica se apartó volteándose y dándole la espalda-no me hables que quieres ir también, sabes lo molesta que me pongo

-…bien…-suspiró mirando el techo-¿estás molesta?

-…sí-dijo con voz infantil y rió cuando Kurapika la abrazó fuertemente por la cintura estando detrás de ella

-lo siento…

-ay, estás frío…córrete…-rió quitando las manos del chico de su cintura

Él sonrió en medio de la oscuridad, Rhea reconocía cada uno de sus gestos aun solo con oír los movimientos de su cuerpo. No podía enojarse con Kurapika por más de 1 minuto, nunca le había dado razones reales para hacerlo y esa era su mayor debilidad: aquella sonrisa dulce y encantadora no tenía imitación ni igualdad. Era única.

-te amo…-Kurapika rió y besó la boca de la albina tomando su mano.

Amor. Un sentimiento que el rubio nunca había comprendido bien hasta que un día cayó en la cuenta de lo enamorado que estaba y lo feliz que lo hacía tener a Rhea a su lado todas las mañanas. Cuando decidió quedarse con ella para formar una familia lo hizo porque no creía que una mujer pudiese _gustarle _más para esa idea, mas, con el paso del tiempo y los días juntos, supo la gran diferencia entre gustar, querer y amar. Una diferencia tan imperceptible: Rhea era la única en la que confiaba plenamente y podía desenvolverse tal cual era sin importar siquiera su razón y rectitud. Por esa mujer era capaz de hacer locuras que nunca hubiese pensado 10 años atrás.

Amar, dejar que una persona cambie tu vida con solo una sonrisa.

-tú solo amas tu trabajo…-le dijo ella haciéndolo reír-un día acabarás calvo de lo estresado que vives

-¿calvo…?-rió con energía mientras Rhea se acomodaba quedando frente a él

-Kurapika

-¿…qué…?

-… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta…? Pero no te enojes ni me digas celosa porque no son celos, que te quede bien claro que no son celos

El chico sonrió.

-dime

-¿Qué hacías con Neón el sábado en su casa…?

Kurapika resopló con una media sonrisa antes de contestar con seguridad:

-se sentía enferma, la llevé a su habitación, llamé a Leorio y dijo que no era nada grave, me quedé cerca de una hora con ella y…

-¿y qué?

Notó el tono coartado de su mujer, estuvo a punto d echarse a reír. Desde siempre Neón había sido la única que lograra sacarle ciertos _celos _respecto a él.

-y cenamos…-prosiguió-luego te llamé y volví a casa

-…hm…

-¿Por qué siempre me peguntas ese tipo de cosas…?

-…porque a veces siento que tiene algún tipo de privilegio contigo…como su marido ni la toma en cuenta…-soltó con ironía molesta

-Rhea…no hables así-le contestó sin saber si reír o sentir que Neón había sido ofendida

-es la verdad…lo sabes

-pero no lo digas así…-rió abrazándola con ternura-sabes que puedes creer de mí lo que quieras…pero nunca te sería infiel

-lo sé…lo siento…-suspiró avergonzada de comportarse como una niña.

Un par de minutos más tarde ambos caían lentamente en sueños pero no duró mucho el silencio en casa ya que una pequeña sombra frente a ellos los hizo abrir los ojos conscientes por completo.

Un niño de unos 5 años estaba parado en la entrada de la habitación, tenía un pijama rojo con ositos color café y cogía de un brazo un peluche mientras se refregaba el ojo derecho con la mano.

-…mamá…

-¿Qué sucede, Zaya?-preguntó la albina sentándose en la cama para recibirlo en sus brazos

-no puedo dormir…

-¿Por qué no…?

-…no sé…-dijo bostezando y dejándose caer en medio de sus padres-papi

-dime…-contestó él arropándole hasta los hombros

-… ¿mañana vendrán los tíos?

-no lo sé, quizás vengan en la tarde…

-ah… ¿llegarás temprano?

-sí…-le sonrió acomodándose a su lado dejando que las pequeñas manitas de Zaya lo rodearan por el cuello-ahora duerme…

-…sí…-bostezó con sueño acomodándose en el hombro de Kurapika antes de caer dormido casi al instante.

* * *

-buenos días, señor Kurta-dijo Afne dejando pasar al hombre rubio que acababa de llegar a la mansión.

-…buenos días…-respondió él con la sonrisa amable de todos los días

-el señor conde y el resto lo esperan en la sala de reuniones

-ok…-se dijo dirigiéndose al lugar indicado por las escaleras hacia el pasillo de los salones ejecutivos.

Una figura femenina llamó su atención. Se veía extraña con el cabello completamente suelto y ese traje de etiqueta tan fino y ajustado a su figura, mas, Neón seguía siendo la misma…ahora un tanto más seria y madura, pero idéntica de traviesa y risueña que 10 años atrás.

-¡Kurapika…!-sonrió abiertamente al verlo y lo estrechó cariñosamente con un abrazo-¿Cómo estás?

-…bien-sonrió

-me alegra verte… ¿te quedarás a almorzar? Le pedí al chef que preparara una comida deliciosa

-no lo sé…puede que almuerce con Leorio y Susan, aunque gracias de todos modos

-…oh, ya veo… ¿Cómo está Zaya?-le preguntó caminando a su lado hacia la sala del fondo

-se quedó durmiendo…-sonrió con esa felicidad mezclada con orgullo de un padre al hablar de su hijo

-¿y Rhea?

-está muy bien. Estábamos pensando en ir de vacaciones unos cuantos días…hace meses que no salimos a algún lugar

-hm… ¿y sabe lo de NGL?

-…sí, pero no me ha dicho nada. Creo que de todas formas tendré que ir sin su permiso-rió junto a la puerta del salón

-bueno…será mejor que te apresures a encararla porque no pueden partir sin ti

-lo sé…-suspiró con una mueca de exagerada angustia pasándose las manos por la cara-hoy le diré

-…suerte con eso…-rió alejándose por el pasillo mientras Kurapika entraba a la reunión.

Era una larga mesa cuadrada la que ocupaba la habitación, habían doce sillas a su alrededor, una estaba vacía junto a Dren, el conde de Sadark y futuro rey de las islas del norte; era la silla que correspondía a su mano derecha: Kurapika.

También estaban Leorio, Susan, Mat, Cheil, Fadel y otros agentes del gobierno quienes estaban interesados en ser parte de la investigación.

-buenos días…-dijo tomando lugar junto a Dren-…siento la demora

Sonrió a Leorio por lo bajo y a su mujer, Susan, en son de saludo.

-bien…estamos todos…-dijo Dren colocándose de cabecera-convoqué esta reunión porque…necesito atar cabos de lo que está sucediendo

Kurapika miró al conde con preocupación: estaba pálido y temblaba, era obvio que no dormía y la cafeína en su torrente sanguíneo solo le acentuaba los temblores involuntarios y esa expresión de muerto en vida que asustaba mucho a los presentes y a Neón. El problema de la _dichosa enfermedad _ parecía haberlo enfermado a él.

-millones de personas están muriendo…-dijo con voz queda-y si no hacemos algo Sadark se vendrá abajo…no puede ser que no tenga una cura esa extraña…enfermedad…-tragó grueso con la boca seca

-¿Qué quieres que hagamos…?-preguntó Cheil

-no logramos nada aquí con las investigaciones…solo nos queda nuestra última opción: viajar a NGL y descubrir el origen de esta calamidad

-…hm… ¿Cuándo piensas partir?-preguntó Susan mirándolo por sobre sus anteojos plateados

-la próxima semana, no podemos atrasarlo más-dijo Dren notando la expresión de sorpresa de Kurapika.

Era sabido que la mujer del rubio no estaba de acuerdo con el famoso viaje y sabían que sin él no podían siquiera pensar en arrimar hacia NGL.

-…el lunes, a las 10:00. Ese día nos encontraremos en Padokia para zarpar en dirigible…da igual cómo lleguen, tienen que estar ahí-dijo Dren tomando asiento. No soportaba estar mucho más tiempo de pie.

Kurapika se mordió los labios. Ya veía la mirada furiosa de Rhea y oía el llanto de Zaya en sus oídos al saber que partiría un tiempo de casa. Sentía el alma coartada y la cabeza hirviendo. Una discusión fuertísima se venía en su casa…lo sabía.

-¿está claro…?-insistió Dren como si supiera lo que Kurapika pensaba.

-…podríamos dejar a los niños con mi mamá-dijo Susan a Leorio mirándolo con sus dulces ojos violeta

-…hm…sí…puede ser-razonó el médico pensando en sus mellizos de 6 años

-ahora…Kurapika…-Dren miró al rubio-¿podrías darnos los detalles del viaje…?-el conde suspiró bebiendo un poco más de café

-claro…

Kurapika se levantó y cogió un lápiz para escribir en la pizarra que estaba al fondo del salón.

Comenzó a escribir datos muy específicos mientras los explicaba velozmente, seguramente todos conocían cómo un par de casos incurables de tuberculosis empezaron a aflorar en NGL con extraños síntomas parecidos a una descompensación nerviosa, luego otros casos aparecieron al otro lado del mundo y en menos de 3 años era un caos mundial…casi como lo había sido la lepra.

-…somos 3 investigadores, 4 médicos más 2 científicos, 3 biólogos…y dos refuerzos en caso de encontrarnos con alguna amenaza-dijo pensando en sus amigos Gon y Killua-…todos cazadores y al parecer los únicos que podemos solucionar este…problemita. Lamentablemente, por más que nos hemos esforzado en buscarle una cura…o simplemente detener esta enfermedad, se nos ha hecho imposible…nada encaja con nada y para mal nuestro…-suspiró molesto-la Asociación se ha hecho a un lado dejándonos solos. Debemos ir allá y…como dice Dren, encontrar el origen de la enfermedad. Quizás tenga que ver con la aparición de aquellas Hormigas de hace 12 años…u otra especie desconocida. No será un viaje sencillo, no puede durar más de 2 meses o estaremos en riesgo de contagiarnos y difundir aun más el virus…quiero saber si hay alguien que quiera hacerse a un lado. Créanme que…si pudiera lo haría…así que…sean sinceros, por favor

Luego de unos segundos de silencio. El rubio sonrió orgulloso de tener un equipo tan decidido para trabajar.

-está bien…-dijo Leorio levantándose de su puesto-Kurapika…con Susan tenemos algunas…dudas que quisiéramos consultar contigo en privado ¿puede ser?

Kurapika miró a la mujer del chico quien asintió corroborando la propuesta de Leorio.

Los tres dejaron la reunión dirigiéndose a la biblioteca en donde podrían hablar con soltura sobre sus temas en privado.

Eran un buen trío trabajando juntos: Leorio parecía haberse convertido en una eminencia de la medicina en solo unos años mientras que Kurapika seguía siendo una enciclopedia andante, además, Susan era la bióloga científica mejor catalogada de la Asociación de Cazadores. Juntos eran los 3 Zodiacos con mayor capacidad para este trabajo y sabían muy bien que si ellos no eran capaces de resolver el problema de la _Siptum03, _nadie podría hacerlo.

-…por tu cara veo que Rhea aun no cede-dijo Leorio cerrando las puertas de la biblioteca

-no sé qué voy a hacer…-reconoció Kurapika dejándose caer en una silla con la cabeza hacia atrás

-¿quieres que hable con ella?-Susan le sonrió cogiéndose el cabello celestino en una coleta

-…no…eso le molestará aun más…-suspiró mirando el techo

-creo que hoy no es buen día para ir a tu casa ¿verdad?-Leorio rió despejando el gran escritorio que estaba en medio de la salita

-hm…-Kurapika cerró los ojos frunciendo el ceño como si quisiera hallar una respuesta rápida a su dilema-no me queda más que hacerla enojar…no puedo decir que no a la investigación, además, Dren está al borde del colapso; morirá si me niego

-…tienes razón…-canturreó Susan limpiando la pizarra que había traído desde la salita del lado-pero bueno…

Susan comenzó a escribir con su mano izquierda en la pizarra mientras sostenía un libro en su mano derecha. Anotaba unas fórmulas muy complejas y difíciles de memorizar, por lo que siempre las escribía por el miedo a olvidarse de alguna molécula o átomo de lo que estaban descifrando.

-¿es el virus…?-Kurapika se levantó renovando su interés por la investigación

-…sí…-dijo Leorio ocupando la silla que su amigo había desocupado-es gigantesca

-ya lo veo… ¿Cómo era el primer síntoma?

-nauseas, vómitos…expectoración con sangre y convulsiones sin fiebre por las noches en pleno estado de conciencia-palabreó Leorio como si repitiese una oración muy conocida por todos-…lo extraño es que…el virus se aloja justo aquí…-dijo señalando su costado en dirección a su hígado-y desde allí afecta al resto del organismo…

-y el hígado permanece intacto hasta la muerte del infectado-agregó Susan anotando en la pizarra unos códigos junto a la fórmula

-hm…-Kurapika llevó su mano al mentón y cerró los ojos aclarando ideas.

Nada.

-creo que no sacaremos nada mirando la composición del virus…-dijo Susan sentándose en el suelo sobre la alfombra frente a la pizarra

-… "algo" "debiésemos" sacar…-dijo Leorio con tono molesto. Odiaba no hallar respuesta a ese tipo de cosas-¿en verdad iremos a NGL sabiendo que…podríamos contagiarnos y morir?…digo, los 3 tenemos familia…-miró a Kurapika con cierto grado de intimidación-al menos…nuestros hijos tienen a sus abuelos y tíos…-dijo mirando a Susan quien comprendió su punto.

-¿Qué intentas decir, Leorio?-se defendió el kuruta con enfado-si muero…Rhea se encargará de Zaya

-… ¿crees que podrá…?

-¡claro que sí…!

Una fuerte tensión en los ojos de Kurapika hizo que Leorio reservara sus comentarios. El rubio entendía que su amigo deseaba no llevarlo para no arriesgar el bienestar de Zaya y Rhea…solo el hecho de pensarlos sin él a su lado le producía angustia y un doloroso nudo en la garganta.

Susan agachó la mirada con tristeza, sabía que su amiga albina y Kurapika se amaban profundamente y que su amor era verdadero; pero el origen de aquel amor no era otra cosa más que la necesidad de tener una _familia_, un lugar al que llegar al final del día con personas que esperan por su presencia. En definitiva, Rhea y Kurapika habían compensado la pena de perder todo lo que tenían aferrándose el uno al otro.

Solo la intención de separarlos seguramente los destruiría. Era por esa razón que creían que Rhea tenía todo el derecho de negarse a la investigación de Kurapika…aunque también creían justo el deseo del chico por terminar con lo que había comenzado él solo 3 años atrás. _Siptum03 _debía tener curar y quien debiese hallarla, no era más que Kurapika.

-¿…Leorio…?-Susan miró a su marido hacia atrás-¿trajiste el libro?

-…oh, cierto…

El moreno se levantó enérgicamente en busca de su maletín.

Kurapika aun estaba absorto en sus pensamientos.

-…Kurapika, debes ver esto-dijo el médico pasándole un libro pequeño con todas las hojas amarillentas escritas con una letra pulcra y delicada-es una investigación sobre _ojos rojos_ que estaba en los archivos secretos de la Asociación

-es imposible…-dijo el rubio revisando con entusiasmo las páginas. En efecto hablaba sobre la explicación genética que pudiese dársele al cambio instantáneo que sufrían las pupilas de _aquellos _ humanos, como describía el autor.

-pero…en ninguna parte dice que se trate de tu tribu-dijo Susan estando junto a Leorio-¿existía alguna otra con esa cualidad?

-no lo sé…-susurró Kurapika sintiendo como si una antigua cicatriz se reabriera en su interior. Creía que _masacre, tribu, ojos rojos…_eran palabras que habían quedado en el olvido-dijiste… ¿de la Asociación de Cazadores?

-como lo oyes…lo encontramos por casualidad

-¿lo robaron…?-sugirió Kurapika con una sonrisa en medio de tanta confusión que tenía en su cabeza

Marido y mujer se miraron cómplices antes de echarse a reír de buena gana.

-…algo así…-reconoció Susan sin poder ocultar esas formas torpes y graciosas tan parecidas a las de Leorio-…es que…lo encontramos y no pudimos volver a dejar en su lugar. Tenías que leerlo…cuando lo estudies lo devolveremos a donde corresponde

-lo leeré hoy…-dijo Kurapika buscando algo en especial-no creo que sea de mi tribu

-¿Por qué no…?-se cuestionó Leorio sorprendido de lo calmado que estaba su amigo. Creyó que los años lo habían hecho olvidar ciertos rencores de su juventud.

-…tendría la firma Del Sabio del clan…-dijo observando las esquinas de las hojas-no la tiene. Además, solo hubo dos investigaciones que se realizaron y ambas las tengo en mi poder…por eso me parece extraño…

-si tienen la firma de alguien de tu tribu significa que fue una investigación _legal_, ¿y si esta no fue con permiso de la tribu?-se atrevió a razonar Susan con tono grave-…con Leorio estábamos leyendo…y realmente dudo que haya sido una investigación común y corriente

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-habla de pruebas tortuosas-dijo Leorio-…dudamos un poco si pasártelo o no. La persona que sirvió de conejillo de indias para este doctor…murió en medio de las pruebas. Lee el último párrafo.

_He debido acabar aquí con mi investigación, me estoy haciendo viejo y además, el humano que he estado procesando ha amanecido muerto por falta de energía. Seguiré estudiando sus ojos que se han quedado por cierto con el mismo demoníaco color. _

_Espero que alguien pueda descubrir la definición genética de este divino misterio._

-¿te das cuenta…?-Susan suspiró aterrada recordando la descripción de las pruebas que había leído

-… ¿Cómo…saber si eran…?-Kurapika cerró el libro sin querer leer más. No quería volver a lo mismo de siempre. No. Él ya había iniciado una nueva vida y era feliz…no tenía por qué reabrir aquella herida tan profunda, pero ¿y si esa investigación hubiera sido en verdad utilizando a alguien de su tribu? No podría perdonarlo jamás. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan perturbado.

-¿quieres leerla?-preguntó Leorio tomando una de las partes del libro como si fuese a quitárselo

-…sí, la estudiaré hoy…intentaré descubrir algo-dijo con tonos cansados-¿Por qué no seguimos con el _Siptum03_, eh?

* * *

-…no…Cookie…-Zaya rió mientras se dejaba caer al suelo con su mascota lengüeteándole las manos-¡mamá…!-gritó en medio de las risas queriendo quitárselo de encima.

Se levantó del suelo apuntando hacia el patio trasero. El perro lo miró con la lengua colgando y los ojos brillantes como si intentara entender sus señas.

-¡al patio…!-le gritó el niño.

A veces era tan cambiante de humor como Rhea y en otras tan crítico de pensamiento como Kurapika, aunque la mayoría del tiempo buscaba parecerse a su padre por la admiración que le causaba.

-…hm…-Zaya suspiró molesto al ver que Cookie le movía la cola sin siquiera mirar hacia el patio trasero-… ¿no entiendes lo que digo…?

Se sentó en el suelo y abrazó por las costillas al animal de pelaje negro con manchas castañas. En verdad quería a su mascota y pasaba gran parte del día junto a Cookie…aunque…

-¡papá…!-gritó soltando al perro para correr hacia la entrada de la casa.

Cuando Kurapika llegaba a casa, solo tenía ojos para él.

-…oye…-le sonrió su padre agachándose para tomarlo en brazos-¿Qué haces aquí solo?-preguntó acomodándole el cabello rubio

-…estaba con Cookie

-¿y Rhea?

-…está arriba

Kurapika tuvo cierta preocupación. Rhea nunca dejaba solo a Zaya…ne, seguramente estaba ocupada.

Sintió a Zaya apoyarse en él y todo lo que había pensado aquella mañana vino a su memoria. Lo abrazó fuertemente sintiendo su esencia inocente y su acompasada respiración. Ese pequeño era suyo y era su deber cuidar de él…no quería dejarlo siquiera por unos minutos. No sabía qué hacer en ese instante. No quería alejarse de su familia por unos meses pero si no lo hacía, cabía la posibilidad de que el virus llegara a ellos en menos de un año y todo Sadark moriría…incluyéndolos a ellos.

-…hm…-miró a Zaya con ojos intranquilos al sentir su frente un poco más tibia de lo normal-¿no te duele nada?

-…no…-respondió el niño con una sonrisa

-¿seguro…?-susurró con una mano en el rostro de su hijo

Zaya asintió.

Kurapika lo dejó en el suelo y lo llevó de la mano al segundo piso ayudándolo a subir escalón por escalón. Cada vez que lo veía no podía dejar de imaginarse a él mismo cuando era un niño…no era mucha la diferencia de físico entre ambos, pero con el paso del tiempo Zaya tomaría un carácter muy distinto al de Kurapika; mientras, lo seguiría imitando como su mayor ídolo.

Encontraron a Rhea sentada a la orilla de su cama con una mano en la cabeza como si le doliera mucho. En cuanto los vio se levantó olvidando su malestar y besó a Kurapika sin darle lugar a preguntas sobre cómo se sentía. No era momento de hablar de ello.

-…no te oí llegar…lo siento…-le dijo con ojos cansados y la piel pálida sin sostenerle por mucho rato la mirada.

-am…sí, me pareció extraño ver a Zaya solo en el jardín…-dijo Kurapika muy despacio solo para que ella pudiese oírlo

-no es nada…-respondió la albina obviando la pregunta que había en la mente del chico-¿Cómo te fue hoy…?

-…bien…pero…

Se miraron un instante y Rhea frunció el ceño leyendo a la perfección la petición que había en los ojos de Kurapika, aunque no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por el temor que se escondía detrás de esa cuestación inevitable.

-sabes que no quiero-dijo sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

Aun se sentía algo mareada, no quería discutir en ese instante.

-no puedo decir que no-dijo Kurapika con extraña seguridad

-…no…Kurapika, no insistas

-…Rhea…serán solo unos meses, luego volveré y…prometo que nunca más iré lejos o sin ustedes…

-dije que no

-… ¡Rhea por el amor de Dios!

La mujer se sorprendió de oírlo gritar en presencia de Zaya. El niño los miró con los ojos muy abiertos, en realidad nunca creyó ver a Kurapika tan nervioso y un tanto descontrolado; sin saber por qué estaba tan asombrado como su madre.

-…lo siento…-susurró de inmediato el rubio pasándose las manos por la cara

-¿Cuál es el interés por ir allá?-inquirió Rhea con el estómago revuelto y la cabeza dándole botes

-salvar la humanidad de una catástrofe…-Kurapika no podía contener su histeria. Habían sucedido muchas cosas en una sola mañana y esperaba encontrar consuelo en su casa, no la descortés inflexibilidad de su mujer-si no voy con ellos pronto morirán…todos, eso te incluye a ti y a Zaya ¿Cómo no lo entiendes?

-… ¿Por qué…?

Kurapika se mordió los labios y dio un paso atrás arrepintiéndose de su tono crudo y frío, Rhea había soltado lágrimas más rápido de lo que hacía comúnmente. Quizás se había pasado de la raya…incluso Zaya parecía asustado.

La albina contuvo sus deseos de echarse a llorar solo porque su hijo no cabía más en la duda de ver a sus padres discutiendo.

-Zaya

El niño miró a Kurapika con los ojos llorosos.

-ve a tu habitación y no salgas

-…mamá…-Zaya miró a Rhea en busca de apoyo. Ella asintió con una sonrisa fingida y el pequeño se vio obligado a encerrarse en la habitación de en junto.

Era la segunda vez que Kurapika le hablaba de esa forma. Entendía muy bien el tono grave y preocupante de su padre; no le quedaba más que obedecer.

-la próxima vez que grites en frente de Zaya…te echaré a patadas de esta casa-dijo Rhea dándole la espalda para mirar hacia la ventana. Necesitaba aire.

-iré aunque te niegues. No puedo arriesgar al resto del mundo por un capricho tuyo…ni mucho menos puedo arriesgarme a que Zaya se contagie

-…haz lo que quieras…

Rhea escupió las palabras con un dejo de indiferencia, luego lo miró con ojos completamente enfurecidos.

-pero…Zaya se queda conmigo…tú eliges

-¿acaso me estás amenazando?

-…puede ser

-¡no actúes de esa forma! ¡Sabes que tengo que ir…no lo hago más que por ustedes! ¿Crees que no me duele alejarme de Zaya…y de ti durante tanto tiempo, eh?

-…pareciera que no… ¡estás todo el tiempo insistiendo en lo mismo! ¿Por qué no se buscan a otro investigador? ¡No eres el único!

-¡soy el autor de la investigación! Es obvio el por qué debo ir…

-…cierra la boca. Zaya está a menos de 10 metros de nosotros…

-solo…solo piensas en ti y en tu comodidad…

Rhea mostró una mueca de dolor y desagrado al oír aquellas palabras.

-claro…para ti es mucho más cómodo vivir tranquilamente cuidando de Zaya mientras yo estoy todo el maldito día quemándome los sesos para poder daros de comer-sentenció Kurapika sabiendo que esas frases no eran propias de él, aunque era un alivio para el alma insultar sea a quien sea…sin importar que luego sufriera de remordimiento.

Rhea reprimió el deseo de desahogarse en lágrimas.

-han…han pasado 10 años Rhea…tengo derecho a hacer algo diferente ¿no crees? Yo…yo también quiero mi espacio, salir con mis amigos…hace años que no hacemos algo juntos…no entiendo por qué te molesta tanto; además, lo de la investigación es real, si no encontramos una cura en 6 meses, la humanidad se extinguirá…no sé tú, pero yo quiero que Zaya crezca sano y feliz…no me gustaría que viviera con suerte 6 años. Por favor…no pido que te guste la idea, pero al menos acéptala

-no quiero

La rápida y clara respuesta de su mujer lo congeló unos segundos, lo suficiente como para sentir la forma en que lentamente la ira fluía por sus venas.

-…Rhea…

-no lo aceptaré…-sollozó testaruda sin mirarlo, podía sentir su molestia tras de ella.

-…da igual que no lo aceptes. Tengo que ir…e iré. Estaré de vuelta en tres meses…espero que cuides de Zaya y no le mientas sobre mí, dile que estoy de viaje…

Sintió un suave hormigueo en su mejilla que pronto se volvió dolor salpicado de las lágrimas de Rhea quien lo había asaltado con una fuertísima bofetada que lo dejó sin aire por un instante.

No recordaba la última vez que había logrado desesperarla tanto…tampoco recordaba la agilidad de su mano.

Agachó la mirada sintiéndose un poco avergonzado. Por un momento odió que para Rhea fuese tan fácil hacerle bajar su guardia, con solo un gesto había arruinado todo su coraje y ahora volvía a sentirse incapaz de enfrentarla solo para verla feliz.

-…Kurapika…

No quiso mirarla. No quería verse humillado por lo que sentía por esa dominante mujer.

Rhea acarició la mejilla que le había golpeado y lo obligó a mirarla.

-…solo…solo vuelve con vida ¿sí?-le dijo desviando sus ojos tristes de los de él-no…no dejes que…que te hagan daño

El chico se quedó mirándola recordando el por qué la amaba y la necesitaba tanto. Sabía que si volviese a nacer…elegiría los mismos caminos y las mismas penas solo para encontrarla al final del camino.

-…gracias…

La abrazó fuertemente acariciando su melena albina. Quiso llorar al oírla desahogarse amargamente, creía que era el culpable de ese llanto y no soportaba el cargo de conciencia, solo quería verla feliz…esta vez no podía y sentía como si le estuviese fallando a lo más bello que tenía.

-…tienes que volver…yo no podría sola…Kurapika por favor…

-regresaré. Lo prometo.

-…no olvides que estamos aquí…-le dijo mirándolo fijamente con esos ojos plateados llenos de temor y angustia.

Kurapika intentó sonreír y calmó su intranquilidad interior robándole un beso. Necesitaba estar acompasado o no podría pensar fríamente; era extraño que Rhea fuese quien lo conectara a tierra cada vez que sentía perderse en sus propios problemas siendo que era ella misma quien lo hacía perder la cordura.

**_:p mueran de envidia jajaja oka, oka; ahora explico:_**

**_ejem...eso de la enfermedad n.n en verdad me encanta el área de investigación pero soy muy poco sabia en ese sentido, entonces, yo ya di más o menos algunos síntomas (intenté hacerlos lo más distintos posible) me gustaría que me ayudaran solo en..."crear" la enfermedad que produce el Siptum03 :)_**

**_Espero que les haya gustado...hm,...sí, Rhea me quedó algo enojona pero bueno, yo estaría igual en esa situación y Zaya *-* pobre, me ha robado el corazón el pequeño jejeje espero que a ustedes también. _**

**_Actualizaré pronto :3 gracias :)_**


	2. Despedida

_**Ok, volví *-* solo...leanlo :3 esta hueno jejejeje**_

** .**

El llanto de Zaya los hizo olvidarse de ellos mismos y volcar su preocupación sobre el pequeño que había oído la discusión desde la habitación de al lado.

Kurapika fue el primero en ir a consolarlo. Rhea contenía su pena sentándose sobre la cama, aun se sentía débil por el vahído que la tuvo minutos en el suelo antes de que llegara el chico.

Vio a Zaya gimotear en los brazos de su padre y se dio cuenta que en verdad el niño estaba angustiado. No era de aquellos chiquillos que lloraban por cualquier cosa, al contrario, solía soportar sus penas con increíble fortaleza.

Pasó inconscientemente su mano sobre su vientre y suspiró intranquila.

-Kurapika…-lo llamó con voz queda y ojos llorosos

-…qué sucede…-él la miró sosteniendo a Zaya en sus brazos mientras el niño soltaba sollozos con la cabeza oculta en su hombro.

-…yo…-se mordió los labios y los movió como si quisiera decir algo importante. Luego calló y sonrió.

No podía decirle. Era seguro que dejaría toda su investigación por cuidarla y no quería sentirse más culpable de arrebatarle su libertad más de lo que ya estaba.

-nada, nada…-rió nerviosa sin mirarlo a la cara.

* * *

Cerca de las cuatro de la madrugada Rhea despertó con un fuerte dolor en su sien izquierda. Zaya dormía a su lado abrazándola con fuerza…notó la luz encendida de la habitación del fondo y el espacio vacío al lado derecho de la cama.

Se levantó cuidando de no despertar a su hijo y se abrigó con una bata antes de dirigirse a la sala de estudio entrando sigilosamente sin que Kurapika se percatara de su presencia, aunque era casi imposible que lo lograra.

El rubio se dio vuelta mirándola con ojos cansados, seguramente llevaba horas leyendo y releyendo ese libro que había traído desde el trabajo. No le había dicho de qué era pero Rhea podía suponer, solo por la expresión nostálgica y dolida de su rostro, que quizás tenía que ver con su tribu.

Se acercó a él regañándolo con la mirada, Kurapika sonrió dando un suspiro y se sentó en la silla que estaba frente a una pizarra gigantesca donde había anotado todos los detalles de las investigaciones que había en el libro.

-¿Qué…es todo esto?-preguntó la mujer colocándose detrás de él con sus manos sobre los hombros del chico

-…Leorio lo encontró en los archivos de la Asociación

-¿es…una investigación?

-sí, sobre _ojos escarlata_…pero…en ninguna parte dice si son Kuruta o no. Y no tengo idea si hay otra con esta características…hm…he pensado que tal vez sea solo una coincidencia o algún clan antecesor al nuestro…no lo sé

-ya veo…-susurró observando las anotaciones. No era experta en esa materia pero podía entender algunas cosas.

-además…las pruebas que le hicieron a este hombre fueron horrorosas…sufrió mutaciones genéticas por la inyección de químicos y reactantes

-¿para qué…?

-para provocar el cambio de color en las pupilas

-¿y tú sabes por qué cambian de color exactamente?

-es…solo una reacción nerviosa, acumulación de hemoglobina…y otras cosas

-hm… ¿y por qué a mí no me sucede siempre que me enojo, eh?

Kurapika la miró hacia arriba sin saber cómo responderle.

-porque…-ella le sostuvo le mirada con profunda curiosidad-…está bien, yo solo tengo la sangre de mi padre…pero sigue siendo mi sangre y no me cambian de color los ojos a menos que entre en una especie de…trance-dijo intentando explicarse-¿tienes respuesta a eso?

-no…-dijo perplejo de sinceridad

Rhea se echó a reír y fue hacia la pizarra leyendo en voz alta lo que Kurapika había escrito. Para ella muchas cosas no tenían sentido, mas, al oírlas Kurapika pudo entender algunos puntos esenciales.

Aun tenía dudas sobre _quién _y _cómo _era el humano al que le hicieron esas tortuosas pruebas; en ninguna parte hacía referencia sobre las características anatómicas del conejillo de indias…y era algo que lo dejaba con un vacío en su mente.

-¿Por qué hay un vacío aquí?-preguntó su mujer apuntando hacia el centro de la pizarra donde no había nada escrito

-…porque ahí no va nada. La investigación tenía ciertos códigos que indicaban la posición de las palabras…-explicó Kurapika mordiendo la tapa del lápiz que tenía en su mano

-¿posición de las palabras?-su extrañeza era evidente-¿Por qué un investigador se daría el tiempo de hacer algo así?

-…no lo sé, Rhea…llevo horas intentando saber por qué…

-hm…-se sentó en la alfombra mirando los datos-¿y si hay algo oculto…?

-pienso lo mismo…pero qué es, no lo sé

-…quizás estás cansado

-no dormiré tranquilo si no descubro lo que va en ese espacio vacío

-…lo sé…-rió y dio un bosteza estirando su cuerpo-pero tengo mucho sueño…y no dormiré bien si sigues aquí

-lo siento…-le sonrió dejando el libro antes de sentarse a su lado en el suelo-¿Zaya está dormido?

-…eso creo…-dijo con una risita de por medio. A ninguno le sorprendería si lo encontraban despierto a esas horas de la noche sin llamar a nadie.

-¿…cómo le dirás?

-no puedo mentirle, es demasiado inteligente…le diré la verdad…o podrías decirle tú; estará feliz de saber que su padre está en busca de la cura de una enfermedad-sonrió apoyándose en su hombro-creo que es la mejor forma de decírselo

-…serán…solo tres meses

-pero…piensa que llevo 10 años despertando al lado tuyo…será difícil la primera semana

-al menos tendrás a Zaya

-es verdad…-sonrió conforme

-… ¿has pensado donde pondremos a Zaya a estudiar?

-hm…no quiero educarlo así, ¿Por qué no lo educas tú, eh? No encontrará un mejor profesor…

-quiero que sea un niño normal, irá a la primaria como todos…y luego la secundaria

-…bueno…como quieras…-susurró sin deseos de discutir-aunque…creo que tendrán que adelantarlo un año

Kurapika rió.

-sí, es cierto…-dijo volviendo sus ojos a los escritos en la pizarra

-¿me escribirás todos los días?

-sí

-¿me llamarás?

-…no sé si pueda hacer eso; están prohibidos los teléfonos…y es peligroso

-…ok, ok… ¿me extrañarás?

-sabes que sí

-¿Cuánto…?

-montones

-¿Cuántos montones?

-millones

-… ¿solo eso…?-reprochó con tono infantil cada vez más apegada a él

-_eso_…no es ni la mitad

-ah…-sonrió

-¿acaso tú no me extrañarás?

-no. No me haces falta…

Ambos se miraron y se echaron a reír acabando sus risas con un beso.

-es mentira…-dijo ella con ojos sonrientes y luego cambió su expresión a un tono de preocupación-¿estarás bien? Digo, sé que es peligroso…pero ¿estás seguro que llegarás sano y salvo a casa?

-…claro que sí. Gon y Killua van conmigo… ¿Qué me puede pasar?-sonrió confiado

-bueno, eso es verdad…-rió acomodándose la bata-pero… ¿Cómo saber si estás bien o estás mal? Aunque me escribas todos los días las cartas no llegarán hasta después de una o dos semanas

Kurapika la miró con una sonrisa, era su respuesta cuando no sabía qué decirle.

-¡ya sé…!

Rhea se levantó de golpe y fue hacia la pizarra marcando los bordes de espacio en blanco que había en los escritos.

-…es…una figura humana…-dijo Kurapika yendo hacia su mujer-¿Cómo se te ocurrió?

-no lo sé…solo lo miré y…-su sonrisa cambió a terror cuando acabó de trazar las líneas. Eran trazos perfectos que mostraban un cuerpo pequeño en forma de crucifijo con las manos abiertas y los pies dislocados hacia los lados.

-…es…un niño…

El chico volvió rápido hacia el libro y releyó algunos puntos que le habían parecido extraños.

-es como Zaya…-dijo Rhea tornando el aire de duda a temor-…es del tamaño de Zaya esta figura

-…es una locura lo que estás pensando

-¿Qué crees que pienso? Ocuparon a un niño del tamaño y edad de Zaya; es obvio que me entre un poco de temor ¿no?

-tranquila…Zaya está con nosotros y esta investigación tiene más de 100 años. Nadie lo ocupará para experimentar

-…eso espero…-suspiró un poco aterrada por su descubrimiento-… ¿te quedarás leyendo esto?

-no…es mucho por hoy. Vamos a dormir…

Un rato más tarde Kurapika dejaba a Zaya en su cama y lo arropaba con cuidado de no despertarlo. Al volver donde Rhea no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de ella, era una locura…pero solo pensar a su hijo como un conejillo de indias le hacía sentir un dolor en el alma.

Jamás le ocurriría algo así a su pequeño…moriría antes de que alguien pudiese colocarle siquiera un dedo encima.

* * *

-mamá… ¿pasaremos a los juegos?-preguntó Zaya mirándose en el espejo mientras su madre lo peinaba

-quizás después de almorzar…-respondió Rhea colocándole un gorro de lana sobre el rubio cabello de su hijo-ve a ponerte tu abrigo

El niño asintió y corrió a su habitación para abrigarse.

Era un día frío y nublado, tal vez un mal día para salir. Pero Zaya ya se había hecho la idea de pasear por la ciudad, no podían decirle que no en ese momento cuando se veía tan feliz.

Se sentó en la silla junto al balcón y suspiró cansada. No había dormido mucho y en su estado parecía que necesitaba más horas para reponerse.

-¿…listo?-le preguntó a su hijo cuando lo vio correr hacia ella con su abrigo rojo un tanto mal puesto. Sonrió y le acomodó los botones como correspondía

-papá dice que el desayuno está listo…

-…no tengo hambre…-susurró levantándose

-mami

-qué pasa…-le sonrió

-¿estás enferma?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-…porque a veces te ves…cansada ¿no te duele nada?

-no, amor…solo me falta un poco de sueño-dijo un poco sorprendida de la percepción de Zaya

Bajaron juntos hacia el comedor y desayunaron en familia como solo podían hacer los fines de semana. Generalmente solo comían juntos a la hora de cenar y muchas veces Kurapika llegaba a terminar algún trabajo o simplemente a dormir muy temprano, por lo que comer los 3 juntos era casi una ocasión especial.

Tenían planeado ir al centro comercial, Rhea había convencido a Kurapika de comprarse algunas prendas nuevas…habían pasado desde la última vez que había gasto en aquello, siempre era ella quien le regalaba esas cosas. a veces a Rhea le molestaba esa extrema humildad de bienes que Kurapika tenía…entendía que para él era primero la vida, el alma, la naturaleza…pero también sabía que no podía andar por la vida con los mismos jeans de cada 5 años.

Aprovecharían de llevar a Zaya al acuario o al zoológico, quizás le comprarían uniforme para la escuela y los útiles necesarios…

Debían hacer muchas cosas esa mañana aunque no tenían prisa: pasarían largas horas en familia y era lo que más llenaba las vidas de Kurapika y su mujer. Eran esos días los que valían la pena y que hacían olvidar todo tipo de pena o angustia que pudieran haber pasado.

Solo cuando estaban los 3 juntos era cuando podían decir que eran completamente felices. Nada les faltaba.

Aquel día sábado y aquel domingo fueron eternos y cortos a la vez.

* * *

**Domingo 4 de mayo.**

Cerca de las seis de la tarde, Leorio y Susan llegaron a casa de Kurapika siendo recibidos por una sonriente Rhea quien hacía mucho tiempo no los veía. Eran viejos amigos que verlos siempre era una alegría. Junto a ellos estaban Gon y Killua que no dejaron respirar a la mujer albina de tantos besos y abrazos. Hacía meses que se habían marchado y realmente Rhea extrañaba a esos dos que se habían convertido en una especie de hijos o hermanos menores.

Era algo penoso volver a encontrarse solo para despedirse.

En el patio trasero, Kurapika se había quedado dormido junto a Zaya disfrutando de la sombra del manzano sobre la hamaca que se mecía suavemente por el viento del norte. El niño descansaba sobre el pecho de su padre quien lo sostenía fuertemente como si aun en sueños tuviese miedo de dejarlo caer.

Cuando Rhea fue a despertarlos no pudo dejar de sentir que era capaz de cualquier cosa por no interrumpirlos. Adoraba aquellos momentos…pero con un suspiro reprimió su pensamiento egoísta y tomó a su hijo en brazos despertándolo lentamente.

Killua se había sentado en el sofá con expresión de cansancio, en verdad solo era aburrimiento, quería empezar luego la emoción de una nueva aventura…a veces odiaba la idea de que sus amigos hubiesen formado familia, eran realmente un fastidio; aunque Gon pensara lo contrario y creyera que tener hijos era lo mejor del mundo, el albino no cambiaría de opinión.

-¡tío Killua…!

La voz de Zaya lo hizo soltar una sonrisa. Quisiera o no, tenía gran afecto hacia el pequeño rubio, sentía que era un niño especial y quizás el único que no le molestaba del todo.

Dejó que Zaya lo abrazara y lo besara en la mejilla mostrándole lo mucho que lo quería.

Killua no podía negar su cariño hacia él, lo había visto crecer ante sus propios ojos…era como un hermano, casi como Alluka.

-estás más grande…-le dijo Gon teniéndolo de la cintura en el aire-¿Cuánto has crecido desde la última vez…?

Zaya sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza.

Para el pequeño, esos dos eran los hermanos que no tenía y que no esperaba tener. Ellos le habían enseñado todo lo que sabía sobre _aquello _ y ese secreto era lo que los unía tanto a pesar de la gran diferencia de edad.

Gon siempre se llevó mejor con Zaya por su naturaleza infantil e ingenua; Killua también lo era en un principio pero con el paso de los años se había vuelto más serie y maduro que su amigo…aunque juntos seguían haciendo payasadas.

Mientras Zaya saludaba a Leorio y Susan, Gon y Killua se dieron el tiempo de abrazar fuertemente a Kurapika; tal como lo habían hecho con Leorio le contaron un poco lo que habían hecho estando tantos meses afuera y el por qué se habían retrasado unos días en llegar. Nunca habían perdido ese respeto que tenían hacia su amigo kuruta…mucho menos luego de haber vivido en su casa por unos cuantos años; ahora más que nunca lo veían como un modelo de rectitud y buenas costumbres que debían seguir, sin embargo, era también aquel tipo simpático y empático que sabía cómo subirles el ánimo a cada uno cuando correspondía.

Daba igual cuantos años pasaran o cuán lejos estuvieran: al estar los 4 reunidos seguirían siendo los mismos y era eso lo que había formado aquel amor fraterno del uno con el otro.

Comieron todos en la misma mesa disfrutando de una velada encantadora. Zaya no entendía mucho de lo que tanto hablaban los adultos pero de todas formas no quería ir a dormir; le gustaba sentirse parte de ellos y aunque ya le lloraban los ojos de sueño no se daría por vencido.

Aquellas 6 personas eran toda su familia, faltaban los hijos de su tío Leorio con quienes solía jugar en el verano, pero…sabía que quienes estaban a su lado en ese instante eran las personas más amadas por sus padres por lo que a él no le quedaba más que amarlas de la misma manera. Nunca lo había razonado de esa forma, mas, su corazón lo comprendía de aquella manera y tenía motivos para querer o admirar a cada uno de ellos: Gon y Killua eran como sus hermanos, Leorio y Susan eran como unos verdaderos tíos que venían muy seguido a verlo y le traían regalos o cartas de sus hijos que eran como primos…y estaban Rhea y Kurapika; Rhea era una madre diosa para el pequeño, solo con pensar en su madre le saltaba el corazón de alegría, realmente por ella daba su inocente vida y por su padre también; quería imitar en todo lo posible a Kurapika, le encantaba la forma de ser de ese hombre tan firme y amable a la vez, a veces le dolía que lo reprendiera de una forma tan dura…para luego acabar abrazándolo y mimándolo casi como la misma Rhea, mas, era su mayor ejemplo a seguir.

Aunque sin duda, lo que más le emocionaba era saber que ante cualquier peligro ellos estarían alrededor suyo protegiéndolo y nunca podría sentirse más seguro que cuando estaba con sus padres.

Era un niño, pero entendía el eterno amor que lo unía a esas dos personas…además, admiraba la manera de quererse de ambos; su idea de familia estaba formada a base de amor…y no se debía más que al ejemplo de sus padres.

Esa visión pura e inocente era la que Kurapika y Rhea querían resguardar para él, nada debía quitar la inocencia de su hijo…como había pasado con ellos mismos.

Ya cerca de la medianoche, Rhea llevó a Zaya a su habitación, el niño se había dormido sin poder aguantar más el cansancio y estaba segura que quedaban bastantes de velada hablando entre adultos. Los chicos partirían a las 4 de la madrugada para tomar el tren hacia el puerto, seguramente aprovecharían esa 4 horas en reír, palabrear y beber entre viejos amigos.

-… ¿esto es para nosotros?-Killua sonrió mirando la canasta de comida que Rhea había preparado para el viaje-… ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros? Necesitaremos a alguien que cocine así de bien…-sonrió ganándose una mirada ofendida de Susan-sin ofender…-agregó haciéndolas reír

-esto no les durará ni un día…-dijo Rhea-pero al menos no morirán de hambre antes de llegar al puerto

-…gracias…-dijo Gon mirando con los mismos ojos que Killua la apetitosa merienda

-¿es la hora…?-preguntó Leorio dejando a un lado el vaso con whisky-…sí, son las 3:50

-¿vamos…?-Killua se levantó llevando consigo la canasta

-…debemos partir…

Rhea no pudo ocultar la pena que le producía y con una sonrisa fingida los acompañó hasta la puerta de la casa. Mientras los demás acomodaban las maletas y trastes en el auto de Leorio, Kurapika se quedó a su lado intentando consolarla con su sonrisa dulce.

-estaremos bien…-le dijo acariciando su mejilla-no te darás cuenta y me tendrás de vuelta en casa

-…cuídate mucho…-dijo sin poder reprimir el nudo en su garganta-…dijiste que escribirías todos los días…

-lo haré…-le sonrió

-¿te despediste de Zaya?

-no quiero despertarlo…-susurró cogiéndola por la cintura-no quiero que estés triste ¿sí? O no podré vivir estos meses

-lo siento…-le sonrió conteniendo las lágrimas en sus ojos

-…en cuanto acabe mi parte de la investigación regresaré, lo prometo

-está bien…

-te amo, no lo olvides…-le sonrió y la besó dulcemente antes de abrazarla e ir donde sus amigos para partir.

_-vuelve con vida…por favor…_-se dijo Rhea despidiéndose con la mano y mostrando una sonrisa de alegría. En el fondo sabía que Kurapika estaba triste por verla angustiada, pero a la vez era feliz de hacer lo que quería y ella no podía negarse…a final de cuentas, si no fuese por él, no sería nada ni tendría la hermosa vida que llevaba.

Dejó caer su brazo cuando ya no se veían, cerró la puerta sintiendo de inmediato la ausencia de su compañero de vida…intentó despejarse ordenando, pero solo pudo sentirse vacía. Fue a la habitación de Zaya, se quedó un rato observando su figura bajo las mantas y fue a su habitación acurrucándose al lado derecho de la cama. Era una locura que le doliera tanto una ausencia de 3 meses…sabía que pronto se acostumbraría si solo se fijaba en Zaya y en lo que hacía. Pensó que aprovecharía de enseñarle algunas cosas a su hijo, quizás le hablaría de su propio pasado…o el de Kurapika…que de todas formas eran su pasado y debía conocerlo.

Se durmió abrazando fuertemente la almohada del rubio y en sus sueños divagó con la idea de llevar a Zaya a pasear a algún lado al día siguiente.

Lo que no sabía, era que una pequeña figura infantil salía de casa cargando a su mascota. Corría rápidamente siguiendo a kilómetros la presencia de su padre, tenía la habilidad de saber perfectamente dónde estaba cualquier persona que conociera y podía rastrearla sin importar la distancia. Era algo que Gon le había enseñado.

Mientras Zaya corría con sus piernas cortas a más no poder, su corazón se acongojaba sabiendo que su madre estaría muy triste al despertar y darse cuenta que había huido…pero no podía quedarse en casa, quería ver a Kurapika en acción, sabía que tenía mucho que aprender de él y no quería perderse ni un solo paso del rubio. Su idea era seguirlo sin temor a nada…no debía ser encontrado y debía volver antes que su padre a casa. No entendía lo imposible de su plan, aunque la fuerza de su voluntad era mayor que cualquier pesar en su alma.

El pequeño sabía perfectamente dónde estaba Kurapika, pero no sabía que sus ojos brillaban en un carmesí tan profundo y puro como el de la sangre; sus ojos rojos eran producto de la emoción y adrenalina que su pequeño cuerpo estaba soportando en aquel instante.

Estaba agotado…no podía descansar, pronto su padre y los demás tomarían el tren. No debía perderlos.

**_NOOO! Zaya por Dios por qué DD: bueeee, es hijo de su padre no? xDD ya veremos que pasa ahora ¿Kurapika se dará cuenta que Zaya lo sigue? ¿Cuál es el secreto entre Gon, Killua y Zaya? Lealo en el prox. capitulo *-*_**

**_Gracias, besos desde Chile y Cata ^^ gracias, gracias por leer :) de verdad. ^^_**


	3. Princesaotra vez

**3. Princesa...otra vez**

Las personas miraban disimuladamente a los 4 hombres que estaban en la mesa del fondo en el vagón del comedor:

Eran: un moreno de anteojos que hablaba y reía extremadamente fuerte junto a un joven albino que lo acompañaba en sus chistes subidos de tono con bastante picardía…mientras en frente de ellos iba un hombre rubio con las mejillas rojas de tanto beber y que reía de forma más fina pero no menos inoportuna, a su lado, un moreno que hablaba a medias por el efecto del alcohol golpeaba su mano en la mesa riendo a más no poder.

Eran 4 amigos completamente ebrios que luego de una década podían al fin disfrutar de una velada juntos.

Eran Leorio, Killua, Kurapika y Gon.

-¡basta, basta…!-Kurapika tomó la botella de cerveza sirviéndose un vaso más-…dejen de hablar estupideces…

-eres tú el que estupideces hablas…pika…-dijo Gon mirándolo con ojos saltones y perturbados

-… ¡hey…! No me hables en ese tono…

-¡te hablo en el tono que me dé la gana…!

Se miraron y se echaron a reír abrazándose por los hombros mientras chocaban sus vasos rebosantes de alcohol.

-ah…-suspiró Leorio luego de tragar de un golpe un vaso de whisky-…qué tiempos ¿no…?

-… ¿hace cuánto no podíamos hablar sin pensar en nada más…?-Kurapika sonrió

-sin pensar en mujeres…ni en niños…-Leorio le guiñó un ojo de forma cómplice. Como Gon y Killua no tenían familia no sabían lo que significaba dividir la vida en solo tres cosas: hijos, mujer, trabajo.

-idiotas…-dijo Killua mezclando su whisky con un toque de cerveza-las familias son solo un problema…

-puede ser…-dijo Leorio-…pero no hay nada más bello cuando tu hijo dice: papá…

-…es verdad…-aprobó Kurapika echándose hacia atrás en el asiento con el vaso en alto-cuando tengas hijos…sabrás de lo que hablamos

-no pienso tener hijos…-dijo Killua riendo-no pienso gastar mi tiempo en críos… ¡no soy como Gon que lo único que quiere es preñar a una mujer…!

-¡Killua…!-Gon le dio un golpe en la cabeza con tono enfadado antes de echarse a reír como dementes junto a Kurapika quien no soportó la risa luego de ver a su amigo moreno sonrojarse por la declaración del albino

-…acéptalo…-Killua apretó los ojos conteniendo su ataque de risa convulsiva-…mira…la mesera es linda… ¿Por qué no le pides un hijo, eh?

Leorio y Kurapika se echaron sobre la mesa sin saber bien por qué reían…Gon se había molestado con la última broma de Killua y el albino parecía disfrutar de avergonzarlo…tal vez solo quedaba reír para ellos.

_-Señores pasajeros…-_la voz del altoparlante se oyó fuertemente-_…pedimos su atención a las pantallas unos momentos. Señores pasajeros, pedimos su atención a las pantallas unos momentos. Hay un niño perdido. Hay un niño perdido. La imagen se mostrará en la pantalla. Señores pasajes, hay un niño perdido…_

-¿Qué…?-Gon miró hacia la pantalla haciendo que los otros 3 le imitaran

-¡ZAYA…!

Los 4 se miraron olvidando la borrachera al instante.

Aquel niño rubio que se veía en la pantalla no era otro que el hijo de Kurapika…no podían estar tan borrachos como para confundirlo.

Corrieron por el comedor hacia la cabina empujando todo lo que estuviera a su alrededor. Kurapika iba a la cabecera y sus ojos demostraban la furia que sentía: le daría su merecido a Zaya ¿Cómo se le ocurría seguirlo?

Como siempre, su mente ya trabajaba creando teorías en milésimas de segundos.

-¡señor, deténgase…!-le dijo un guardia luego que fuesen acusados de alterar el ambiente

-¡hazte a un lado, mi hijo está ahí!

-…por favor…

-¡Te dije que te corras…!-le dio un empujón y dejó al guardia con sus amigos.

Zaya conocería su ira, en verdad nunca creyó enojarse tanto con su propio hijo.

-¡Kurapika, espera…!-Leorio iba tras él

El rubio tocó fuertemente la puerta en la cabina que era donde se suponía estaba el niño perdido.

Le recibió una azafata que no pudo ni hablar cuando Kurapika pasó a su lado dejando en claro su presencia furiosa.

-…lo siento, preciosa…está molesto…-le dijo Leorio a la mujer que aun estaba un poco noqueada por la entrada abrupta del hombre rubio.

-¿Dónde está mi hijo?-la voz de Kurapika era ruda y grave. Su ceño fruncido demostraba lo infinitamente alterado que se hallaba.

-…a…ahí…-le dijo la azafata con un poco de miedo

El niño estaba sentado en una esquina abrazando a Cookie con fuerza. Acurrucado…y con la cabeza agacha. Zaya estaba triste, se sentía humillado…su plan había durado demasiado poco, ahora su padre lo odiaría por haber dejado a Rhea sola.

-Zaya

No quiso mirarlo. Solo con oírlo podía imaginar sus ojos irritados y sus labios fruncidos hacia abajo por la ira que debía sentir al tener un hijo tan irresponsable.

-…mírame

No. No lo miraría.

-Zaya, te estoy hablando

Ni siquiera le había preguntando si estaba bien…ni un abrazo cariñoso…nada.

-Zaya, no me hagas enojar más…mírame

El niño alzó sus ojos con los labios temblorosos. Se hizo el fuerte sosteniéndole la mirada con valentía. Quería enseñarle que también podía soportar las consecuencias de sus actos.

Vio a su padre con los ojos perturbados de dolor y furia. Aquel héroe suyo parecía poseído y daba miedo. Tuvo miedo de que Kurapika acabara asesinándolo por su acto…el miedo empezó a consumirlo y pronto sus ojos se aguaron…pero no lloraría. No se quebraría ante él.

-tu madre… ¿Dónde está?

-…ma…

-¡Zaya habla!

-no seas rudo con él…-tío Leorio interrumpió cogiendo a Kurapika por los hombros-debe estar asustado…

-¡me da igual! Le di una orden…y no fue capaz de cumplirla

-tiene solo 5 años…

-¡imagínate lo que hará en unos años más…!-dijo dando por acababa la charla con Leorio-Zaya… ¿tu madre sabe que estás aquí?

El niño abrió la boca para responder pero acabó negando con la cabeza.

Kurapika contuvo la respiración evadiendo su deseo de abofetearlo. Ya veía a Rhea buscando como una loca a su hijo en la casa y el vecindario. Podía imaginar el dolor que le ocasionaba a su mujer y era lo que más le irritaba. No podía llamarla, estaba muy lejos de Sadark: significaba que estaría mínimo una semana desesperada sin tener noticias de ninguno de los dos. Al menos Zaya estaba con él y podía cuidarlo o volver a casa junto a su hijo…pero…ella no tenía idea que Zaya estaba a salvo.

-¡Zaya…!-lanzó un puño hacia Leorio quien lo contuvo con un poco de dolor. Realmente su amigo golpeaba muy fuerte.

Ambos adultos miraron al pequeño con una furia incontenible. Incluso tío Leorio estaba enfadado luego de saber que Rhea desconocía su paradero.

-…yo…yo…-Zaya intentó pedir perdón. Cookie lamió su mejilla y se echó a su lado queriendo consolarlo-…papá…-sollozó-¡papá…!

El niño rompió en llanto alterando el pulso de todos los presentes, incluso el hombre encargado de la máquina se quedó mirando un rato al pequeño.

Kurapika se mordió los labios suavizando su tono y expresión. Era la primera vez que oía a su hijo llorar de esa forma, su garganta parecía desgarrarse a cada sollozo, gritaba de angustia y temor…el pequeño temblaba y sufría a cada lágrima ardiente que caía por su mejilla…y lo peor era que lloraba por su culpa: seguramente Zaya tenía mucho miedo y había deseado que él lo consolara en cuanto lo viera. Quería un abrazo suyo y enceguecido por el alcohol y el shock de verlo de pronto en donde no encajaba le habían hecho tratarlo de aquella forma.

Se agachó con la mirada turbada y rodeó a su hijo en sus brazos acariciando su cabello.

Zaya se movió queriendo soltarse pero pronto se abrazó con fuerza a su padre envolviéndolo por el cuello con sus brazos y por la cintura con sus piernas.

El niño chillaba angustiosamente y temblaba sin querer soltar nunca jamás el cuerpo de Kurapika quien se mantenía con una rodilla en el suelo acariciando el cabello de su hijo y respirando junto a su rostro como si le diera calor.

-…papá…-repetía incasablemente en son de perdón.

-…shhh…-Kurapika se levantó saliendo del vagón de cabina hacia el de pasajeros.

Leorio no lo siguió, solo volvió donde Gon y Killua para contarles lo sucedido. Llevó con él a Cookie, sabía que Gon se encargaría de él.

Se sentó en un cubículo del vagón y se quedó mirando a Zaya bastante rato. El niño mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras lloraba sin remedio…solo se detuvo cuando su padre acarició su mejilla y lo hizo mirarlo profundamente.

-…hiciste mal…

-…papá…yo…

-¿Dónde está tu madre?

-…en…casa…

-¿no te dije que la cuidaras mientras yo no estuviera…?

El llanto de Zaya se reanudó silenciosamente.

-¿Por qué la dejaste sola?

-…quería venir…contigo…

-pero yo te dije que era peligroso…me desobedeciste

A pesar de estar reprendiéndolo su voz era suave y sutil, como si hablara con un enfermo.

-perdón…-sollozó el pequeño

-…volverás a casa…

El niño asintió enérgicamente sumido en sus propias lágrimas.

-ahora intenta dormir un poco…-le dijo Kurapika olvidando su enfado

-¿no estás…molesto…?

-tengo un hijo muy valiente… ¿Por qué tendría que estarlo?-le sonrió besando su frente y acomodándolo en su regazo de tal forma que podía apoyar su cabeza en la del niño mientras Zaya se mantenía apoyado en su pecho-…descansa…

Una mitad suya estaba completamente enfadada con su hijo y preocupada por Rhea…en cambio, la otra mitad era plenamente feliz de poder abrazar el cuerpito de su hijo una vez más, sentir su respiración…verlo vivo y saber que estaba bien.

A causa del alcohol que se había subido a su cabeza pronto se quedó dormido también.

* * *

-Rhea, cálmate por favor…-insistió Lara a su amiga con preocupación-en tu estado no puedes pasar malos ratos, lo sabes

-¡mi hijo está perdido y pides que me calme!

-si sigues así matarás al que llevas dentro

La albina se plantó en seco un momento y volvió a sentarse junto a la ventana irrumpiendo nuevamente en llanto. Llevaba más de un día sin dormir buscando a Zaya por todos los lugares en que pudiese estar y a cada segundo de incertidumbre la angustia aumentaba más y más. Deseaba que Kurapika estuviese a su lado en ese momento, deseaba que nunca se hubiese ido y que volviera pronto para consolarla.

Se había encontrado a Lara en el camino, una mujer muy humilde que vivía cerca de su casa y llevaban muchos años siendo amigas. De cierta forma veía en ella la amiga que Rem fingió ser algún día, quizás por eso la estimaba tanto y seguía sus consejos casi al pie de la letra. La estimaba al nivel de ser la única a quien le había contado sobre su embarazo.

-…Zaya… ¿Dónde está…?-Rhea susurraba cosas mientras Lara le servía un té caliente.

La mujer de cabellos azules podía entender el dolor que debía estar pasando su amiga, pero nada podían hacer más que esperar a que la policía del gobierno diera con el pequeño. Estaba preocupaba por el estado de Rhea, se veía demasiado fuera de sí misma como para dejarla sola sin temor a que enloqueciera. Zaya era lo más bello que tenía y no saber dónde se hallaba seguramente tenía su mente, su alma y razón en un estado de shock permanente.

Se acercó a ella y la abrazó dejándola llorar en su regazo. Le dolía mucho la situación, aun más al no saber qué hacer. Solo le quedaba cuidar de Rhea mientras había noticias del paradero de su pequeño.

-te quedarás conmigo hoy ¿sí…?-le dijo con dulzura

-¿y si Zaya vuelve a casa? Tengo que estar allí

-…entonces iré contigo, no puedo dejarte sola…

-estaré bien…

-no mientas. Apuesto a que ni siquiera has comido algo…sabes que debes alimentarte bien y descansar.

-…no se me ocurre dónde pudo haber ido…lo perdí de vista solo un par de horas-dijo la albina sin oír los consejos de Lara

La peliazul suspiró resignada y se abrigó para acompañarla a su casa.

Mientras caminaban por la calle notó que Rhea se fijaba en cada rincón como si Zaya pudiera andar por ahí. La sostuvo fuertemente del brazo por miedo a que se desmayara debido a su estado.

Al llegar a la casa del fondo del vecindario la albina corrió por las habitaciones con la esperanza de hallar a su hijo…pero no obtuvo nada, solo más deseos de ahogarse en llanto.

-te preparé algo de comer…-dijo Lara yendo a la cocina luego de asegurarse que Rhea estaba sentada…llorando, pero sentada.

Buscaba en la despensa cuando notó que bajo la alfombra de entrada había una carta de sello muy elegante. Supuso que quizás era del gobierno ya que el esposo de su amiga era parte de los agentes más importantes…pero no parecía serlo. Lo tomó con un poco de temor y se sorprendió cuando leyó el remitente:

_Conde Janis R. Rek. Reinado de las Islas del Norte. Presente._

Se quedó un instante observando el sobre con bordes dorados y luego leyó el destinatario, lo que la descolocó aun más:

_Princesa Rhea Dvorak. Reinado de las Islas del Norte._

-¿princesa…?-susurró Lara sin salir de su asombro. En el sobre decía _urgente _y _privado_, sin embargo, no soportaba la curiosidad ¿acaso su amiga era una princesa? ¿De dónde había salido aquella carta? Además…todos sabían que pronto la antigua oligarquía de aquellas islas sería desterrada por el conde de Sadark junto a su mujer…y que estaban en recesión política. No entendía mucho…pero supuso que el tema era complicado.

-¿Qué es eso…?-preguntó Rhea reconociendo al instante el sello que estaba en el sobre

-…nada, no es nada

-dámelo, es mío

-no, Rhea

-¡que me des el sobre…!-gritó yendo hacia ella para arrebatarle la carta de las manos.

La sostuvo en sus manos temblorosas olvidando por un instante su angustia por Zaya.

Creía que su pasado como princesa había sido enterrado el día en que Hisoka la dejara sola en aquella casa casi 20 años atrás, nunca pensó que volvería a ella…mucho menos en una situación así.

Sabía que luego de la masacre de la Familia Real, los pueblerinos de las islas más cercanas habían formado un gobierno democrático mientras se encontraba a la _princesa perdida_, pero como no había rastro de ella habían decidido seguir con el mismo régimen. También conocía los rumores de un supuesto golpe de estado de militares fieles a la reina Aline que aseguraban saber el paradero de la princesa y que querían traerla de vuelta para que siguiera con la línea familiar de más de 500 años.

Esta situación había preocupado a Rhea durante algún tiempo, tuvo el miedo de que un día llegaran los soldados y la alejaran de su amada familia…o peor, que los incluyeran a ellos en su sistema oligárquico haciéndoles imposible vivir de nuevo en la paz que habían logrado conseguir.

Amaba la memoria de sus padres, en especial de Aline…pero sabía que no había nacido para aquello, ella tenía una nueva vida y no deseaba volver a la anterior que pudo haber tenido siendo princesa para luego ser soberana de una nación.

Estaba harta de huir…pero parecía que esta vez la habían encontrado.

No entendía el por qué de aquella carta… ¿Cómo sabían que vivía ahí? Además, creía que Dren junto a Neón tomarían posesión de las Islas del Norte luego de meses de crudas guerras ante la cual los isleños se habían dado por vencidos.

Apretaba los labios mientras desdoblaba el fino papel para leer el contenido. Su mayor pesadilla podría hacerse realidad…una pesadilla que durante tanto tiempo había sido su mayor deseo: volver a casa.

_Su majestad Princesa Rhea Dvorak:_

_ Le escribe su súbdito Janis R. Rek, actual director del Consejo de Condes del Reinado de las Islas del Norte. La presente es para recordarle encarecidamente su deber de soberanía con su pueblo. Todos sus amados pueblerinos la esperan con la ilusión de verla tomar su trono como corresponde. Sabemos que está comprometida e incluso que tiene un heredero para el próximo reinado, estamos muy felices con la noticia y nos agradará en extremo tenerla con nosotros junto a su familia._

_ Debo dejarla al tanto de la situación política de la nación: _

_ Luego de un revolucionario golpe de estado hemos logrado convencer a las gentes de esperar a nuestra verdadera heredera: usted princesa, mientras, insinuamos una especie de sistema democrático._

_ La guerra ha devastado gran parte de la Isla Gyrai, una muy cercana a la isla del reino, por lo que hemos decidido dar bandera blanca al país de Sadark con el fin de disminuir el daño que hemos recibido._

_ No aceptaremos al conde como nuevo soberano, usted es nuestra única reina y estamos a sus órdenes. La esperaremos como lo hemos hecho durante veinte años._

_ Disculpe usted mi atrevimiento, pero la pasión que me corroe es incontenible, es para mí un honor saber que sus manos cogerán esta hoja y sus ojos serán testigos de mis palabras._

_ Espero comprenda el fin de esta carta: traerla de nuevo a casa de dónde nunca debió haber huido. Esto me recuerda comunicarle que tenemos encarcelado a quien osó llevarla de su reino. Aquel hombre pagará por su mal acto el día que usted tome su trono. Será fusilado ante sus ojos._

_ Debo insistir en que no aceptaremos su negativa por respuesta._

_ Si no responde esta epístola dentro de dos meses iremos a visitarla para convencerla de ocupar el lugar que le corresponde._

_Sin otro particular, se despide fervorosamente, su súbdito: J. R. Rek._

Lara dejó caer a Rhea sobre sus brazos…supuso que acabaría perdiendo la consciencia en cualquier instante.

La dejó sobre el sofá y elevó sus piernas colocando almohadones bajo las pantorrillas de la mujer.

La abanicó con un libro mientras leía y releía la carta. No le cabía en la cabeza aquella situación. Trabajó rápidamente en su mente para aceptar la idea que tenía una _princesa perdida _ por amiga pero no lograba entender tantos vacíos que había de por medio.

Además, sabía que Kurapika, el esposo de Rhea, era muy amigo del Conde y su mujer…entonces ¿Cómo podía Neón querer ocupar el lugar que le correspondía a la albina? ¿Acaso nadie sabía que Sadark estaba tomando posesión de un reinado que tenía a su soberana en el mismo país de Sadark? ¿En qué momento todo el tema de la guerra en el norte había llegado a ser tan cercano?

¿Y qué haría Rhea? Tenía un esposo, un hijo…ahora tendría otro pequeño, ¿acaso todos ellos tendrían que dejarla ir…o cambiarían sus vidas por aquel _deber_ de la mujer?

No concebía a su amiga como gobernante de una nación: era una buena esposa y una buena madre…pero Lara no creía que tuviera las aptitudes para tal cargo.

Lo creía todo una locura. Una extrema locura.

Supo que la vida de Rhea daría nuevamente un giro importante…conocía bien toda su historia, incluso sabía que el hombre _al que harían pagar_ no era otro más que Hisoka… ¿acaso el pelirrojo había sido encarcelado? Imposible. Por lo que Rhea le contaba era alguien extremadamente fuerte que no podía ser atrapado fácilmente y una especie de padre que nunca _la robó _ de casa, sino que la llevó a otro lugar donde en verdad sería feliz.

Olvidó todo aquel manojo de ideas cuando vio a su amiga despertar muy aturdida.

Ocultó la carta en el mismo libro que tenía en la mano y la ayudó a recuperarse trayéndole un poco de agua.

-¿me vas a explicar…?-le sonrió sentándose a su lado luego de ayudarla a incorporarse.

-…no volveré-dijo sin recordar que Lara no sabía de su procedencia hasta hace 5 minutos atrás.

-¿…por qué?-preguntó concluyendo en que Rhea era verdaderamente quien decía en la carta.

-porque ni siquiera me acordaba que alguna vez fui una princesa…Lara, ahora solo soy una mujer común y corriente, con un hombre y dos hijos a los que debo todo lo que tengo. No tengo nada que hacer en las Islas…nada.

-por algo te están llamando ¿no crees?

-…no sé, no sé…ahora solo me importa Zaya, luego pensaré en ellos…decía que tengo 2 meses para contestar. En dos meses encontraré a Zaya y lograré comunicarme con Kurapika…él me dirá lo que tengo que hacer…-susurró sumida en la confusión mientras intentaba encontrar consuelo en lo profundo de su corazón.

_***-* ¿Qué sucede aquí?**_

_**¿Qué pasara en las Islas del Norte que necesitan a Rhea? ¿Sabra Kurapika que su mujer esta en cinta? ¿Sabra Neon que Rhea es la verdera heredera del lugar que quiere ocupar? ¿Quién es Janis?**_

_***-* ni siquiera yo lo sé xD**_

_**Gracias a todos los que leen. Dejen reviews. Besos desde Chile :)**_


	4. NGL

_**Perdón, perdón, perdón :CCCC siento haber demorado tanto jejeje no volvera a pasar. Colegio, pruebas, ustedes entienden xD**_

_**Este capitulo va dedicado especialmente a Thaishi *-* gracias y espero que te guste :)**_

_**Tambien mencionar a Cata :D creo que acabare mencionandote en todas mis historias jajaja **_

_**Les quiero 3**_

_**No les hago esperar mas ^^**_

-así que…esto es NGL…-susurró Leorio luego de bajarse de la van que los había llevado a la frontera del país.

Gon y Killua tuvieron un crudo _Deja vu_.

Kurapika solo se preocupó de no destapar la cabeza de Zaya, el sol era muy distinto en aquel lugar, demasiado fuerte para la piel de su hijo. Luego, al observar la frontera…tuvo el presentimiento que al cruzarla volvería a jugarse la vida, pero si no lo hacía, acabaría con la humanidad.

Susan tragó grueso teniendo una angustia muy grande. Ahora más que nunca rezaría para que a Rhea no se le ocurriese ir por Zaya a NGL…era una locura solo el hecho de estar allí cruzando la entrada hacia aquel país desconocido.

Junto a ellos iba el resto del equipo de Sadark.

Leorio se encargó de Zaya mientras Kurapika entregaba toda la documentación para que les dejaran pasar. Les ofrecieron estadía en un lugar reservado para turistas, pero todos estaban de acuerdo en que se alojarían en algún sitio dentro de la misma selva para realizar mejor sus investigaciones. Traían todo el equipo necesario para todo tipo de emergencias…aunque Zaya no estaba contemplado desde el principio, por lo que el rubio se vio obligado a pagar todo lo que competía a su hijo ya que no lo cubriría el gobierno de Sadark.

El pequeño lo miraba con gran interés, como todos los días de su vida. Tía Susan le había dado una botella con agua y le había comprado un sombrero muy grande para capear el calor.

-te ves muy bien…-le sonrió Kurapika quitándole el suéter azul que llevaba puesto-…es mejor que andes fresco o puedes enfermarte

-sí…-el niño asintió cogiéndose de su mano antes de caminar por el pasillo de la frontera hacia un sendero de arcilla que llevaba a la profundidad de la selva.

-…wooaahh…no llevo ni un día aquí y ya muero de calor-alegó Leorio abanicándose con las manos

-no llevas ni siquiera una hora aquí, Leorio…-dijo Killua.

El albino y Gon estaban especialmente silenciosos, aun más el moreno. Cada paso que daba le recordaba a Kite y la masacre de años atrás. En realidad no deseaba volver…pero Kurapika le había insistido tanto que no había podido negarse. Tal como el rubio había enfrentado su dolor al ayudar a Rhea…Gon haría exactamente lo mismo por su amigo.

Caminaron durante toda la mañana. Kurapika cargaba a Zaya luego que el niño se cayera un par de veces por las raíces altas de los árboles y las malezas que se enredaban en sus pequeños pies. Leorio y Cheil le ayudaban a cargar su bolso para que no se esforzara demasiado. Entendían lo difícil que debía ser para él preocuparse por su hijo…que era tan menor y parecía tan frágil. Lo ayudarían en lo que pudieran…y ya tenían claro que todo lo mejor sería para Zaya.

Cerca de las dos de la tarde, Zaya había convencido a Kurapika de dejarlo caminar junto a él, a pesar de quedarse atrás muy rápidamente, su padre no podía negarse y prefería esperarlo a cargarlo todo el camino. Sabía que si su hijo había ido tras él no era solo porque lo extrañaba sino porque quería ser parte de la aventura y él no era quién para retractarlo.

De pronto fue Susan quien tropezó y cayó de golpe a la maleza. Leorio se apresuró en ayudarla pero la chica se echó a reír de tal manera que incluso Kurapika acabó con una sonrisa en el rostro de la contagiosa carcajada.

-…creo que me pondré zapatillas…-dijo la mujer sentándose sobre el suelo antes de quitarse los tacones

Leorio y Mat se miraron con ojos sajados, ¿acaso Susan llevaba todo el día caminando sobre esa tortura?

-¿Por qué no descansamos un poco?-propuso Cheil quitando unas malezas para sentarse junto a su compañera

-…podría ser…-aprobó la mujer de Leorio sobándose la planta de los pies

Zaya dio un estornudo que alertó a todo el grupo.

El niño se sentó junto a Kurapika y los miró luego de notar que todos esos ojos adultos se dirigían hacia él.

De inmediato su padre posó su mano en la frente del niño corroborando que no sufría de fiebre…incluso un estornudo podía parecer una amenaza en NGL.

-¿van a descansar…?-preguntó Gon luego de devolverse unos metros ya que junto a Killua guiaban la marcha.

-podríamos comer aunque sea un trozo de pan…-dijo el albino apoyándose en un árbol-…muero de hambre…y sed

-toma…-Zaya le ofrecía su botella con agua.

Killua sonrió y se sentó en el suelo solo para quedar a su altura, recibió feliz el gesto del niño y le sacudió el cabello sentándolo a su lado. Realmente adoraba a ese pequeño.

-Susan…-dijo Leorio-…creo que eres la más indicada para repartir la comida-sonrió con frescura hacia su esposa quien asintió con energía antes de levantarse y rebuscar en una de las grandes maletas que llevaba.

Gon notó la mirada de preocupación de Kurapika, la cual tenía bastante sentido, y luego de quitarse la camisa que le molestaba se acomodó a su lado colocando una mano sobre su hombre. Solo le sonrió. Con eso bastaría.

-cuánto calor…-dijo Killua

-cuando vinimos no era tan espantosa la temperatura…-aseguró Gon

-sí…y había mucho más bosque que ahora

Susan se encargó de repartir las raciones de forma justa, aquel almuerzo que no era más que un emparedado con un vaso lleno de agua era lo que tendrían en el estómago hasta el anochecer. Tenían planeado pasar dos días casi en ayuna para poder llegar al punto establecido en donde armarían una especie de campamento para sobrevivir…y cocinar decentemente.

Aunque Zaya no había estado contemplado en ningún tipo de plan y debían modificarlo en el instante.

-ni siquiera pienses en comerlas…-dijo Kurapika apartando la mano de su hijo de un racimo de hongos que parecían apetitosos

-…lo siento…-el niño lo quedó viendo con un poco de vergüenza ya que tenía mucha hambre y no estaba acostumbrado a comer tan poco en un solo día. Extrañaba la comida de su madre.

-comerás solo lo que te demos nosotros. No quiero que te intoxiques con lo que puedas meterte a la boca

-sí…

Esperaba que en verdad fuesen solo dos días en que su hijo tuviera que pasar esas penurias. Daba igual si no se alimentaba, Zaya debía permanecer nutrido y feliz. Era lo único que valía la pena en aquel lugar.

Suspiró pensando en Rhea, estaba extremadamente preocupado…y la extrañaba mucho. Esas dos semanas sin verla eran una tortura mayor a cada día que pasaba…solo lo reconfortaba el tener a su hijo con él, aunque no podía conciliar el sueño sabiendo que su mujer no tenía idea de la localización de Zaya. Rogaba al cielo que la carta que había enviado en el envío de Cookie a casa de Neón hubiese llegado a manos de Rhea. Si era así…podría estar tranquilo, sin embargo, un presentimiento le indicaba que Rhea no estaría en casa y que pronto la vería llegar a NGL.

Reanudaron la marcha tal cual iban una hora atrás. Zaya parecía más enérgico luego de comer y corría intentando ir al compás de Killua y Gon. Kurapika se había adelantado para no perderlo de vista, de vez en cuando le ayudaba cuando caía o estaba a punto de hacerlo. Era en esos momentos cuando se sentía feliz de tener unos reflejos tan rápidos.

No fue más que un día de larga caminata.

Ya cerca de las siete de la tarde, Zaya se había cansado y había mirado a Gon con ojos lastimeros para que lo cargara. El moreno aceptó de inmediato y lo tomó en brazos sentándolo sobre sus hombros. Killua sonrió mirando al pequeño y junto a Gon observaron a su alrededor con atención antes de detenerse.

Los vigilaban.

Todo el equipo paró en seco utilizando su nen para escrutar alrededor.

Unas 4 personas habían seguido sus pasos cuidadosamente sin dejarse ver aunque solo Zaya no se había percatado y seguía sin saber que era precisamente él el blanco de sus perseguidores.

-no olviden que estamos en una selva…-dijo Gon con voz grave-cualquier _cosa_ nos puede atacar

-¿…por qué…?-Zaya lo miró hacia abajo con curiosidad pero nadie lo oyó. Todos estaban atentos a cualquier movimiento extraño en la oscuridad.

Una fría aura los rodeó moviendo lentamente las hojas de los árboles silvestres. Fueron minutos eternos esperando a que desaparecieran o que atacaran, luego, poco a poco se disiparon dejándolos solos en medio de la negrura de la selva.

-tengan cuidado…-dijo Killua retomando el camino-acamparemos en un par de horas. Kurapika ¿tienes el mapa?

-…sí…-dijo el rubio tomando la cabecera del grupo junto al albino

Pasaron otras dos horas caminando sin parar. Mat ya parecía cansado y junto a Fadel iban unos pasos más atrás del grupo dirigido por Kurapika y Killua. Cheil y Susan conversaban alegremente junto a Leorio como si estuvieran en un paseo de campo, Gon había dejado caer a Zaya en su regazo ya que el niño se había dormido sobre sus hombros y no soportó la mirada afilada de su amigo rubio al darse cuenta que su hijo iba incómodo. El moreno admiraba mucho a Kurapika en todos sus sentidos, pero aun más, en aquella faceta de padre que años atrás no la hubiera pensado jamás, seguía siendo el tipo correcto y bien arraigado a las buenas costumbres de siempre aunque no dejaba de ser el mismo simpático que reía con facilidad cuando se sentía en confianza. También tenía respeto hacia Leorio, siempre había sido una especie de hermano mayor para él por lo que no le sorprendía que fuese un padre tan complaciente con sus mellizos y aun más con Susan. A veces se preguntaba por qué Killua rechazaba la idea de formar una familia si le encantaba estar con niños…nunca se había atrevido a preguntárselo a pesar de llevar una década siendo mejores amigos y viviendo juntos.

Había pasado mucho tiempo formando un cuarteto de personalidades extremadamente distintas, y Gon, seguía sintiendo que los conocía desde muy poco. Sonreía pensando que su amistad se renovaba como si nunca se hubieran visto en la vida.

Cuando la luna ya estaba en lo más alto, se asentaron en medio de una llanura en el bosque acomodando sus cosas lo más cercanos posible los unos de los otros.

Cheil y Mat se encargaron de preparar un poco de arroz y verduras para comer mientras que Fadel y Kurapika planeaban la ruta del día siguiente para llegar al punto de permanencia que habían acordado. Leorio, Gon y Killua aprovechaban de descansar antes de montar guardia durante la noche.

Zaya corría de un lado para otro persiguiendo unas mariposas que habían ido a pararse en su cabello. Nadie lo observaba directamente pero no había ninguno que no supiera lo que hacía el pequeño.

-¡Zaya, no vayas tan lejos…!-le llamó Susan al verlo adentrarse un poco en los árboles

-…pero…-el niño se quedó viendo las mariposas que habían huido y luego suspiró resignado devolviendo sus pasos hacia Susan-tía…tengo hambre

-falta poco

-…oh…me duele el estómago…

-espera unos 5 minutos y te serviré un plato muy grande ¿está bien?

Zaya asintió y se echó en el pasto mirando el cielo. Era la primera vez que veía un firmamento tan puro y estrellas tan brillantes, se encandiló con las luces del cielo creyendo que colgaban de pequeños hilos desde allá arriba. Deseó que Rhea estuviera allí contándole historias sobre la luna y el sol o las nubes, el viento…la extrañaba.

-mamá…-susurró sintiendo el deseo de verla. Un deseo que no podía complacer y que le dolía en el fondo de su alma. Sabía que había sido su culpa el alejare de su madre pero su alma de niño no podía soportar esa angustia y pronto se puso a llorar silenciosamente volteando sobre el pasto para ocultar su rostro. No quería que lo vieran triste.

-… ¿Zaya…?-Kurapika fue hacia su hijo luego de verlo de bruces en medio de las hojas-… ¿estás bien?-se agachó buscando la carita del pequeño. Solo con verlo podía saber que lloraba-…ven acá…

Zaya se dejó abrazar acomodándose en el regazo de Kurapika. Le hacía sentir más seguro y cómodo, pero no dejaba de extrañar a su madre.

-…quiero a mamá…-susurró secándose los ojos con las manos-la extraño…

-yo también la extraño, Zaya…pero piensa que ella está bien y pronto recibirá la carta donde le cuento que estás conmigo para que no esté preocupada

-¿no le pasará nada?

-claro que no. Verás que tu madre estará en casa cuando volvamos y te preparará un gran pastel de chocolate solo para ti…-le sonrió acomodándole el cabello

-… ¿ella no puede venir?

-no. Es mejor que esté allá

-oh…-Zaya lo miró con ojos llorosos y se apoyó en él respirando hondamente

-¿todo bien?-preguntó Cheil acercándose a ellos

-sí, no es nada…-le dijo Kurapika levantándose con el niño en brazos

-está listo, vamos a comer

Se sentaron a cenar gozosamente formando un círculo alrededor de la fogata. Fue un momento grato para compartir y reír, a pesar de no entender por qué reían los adultos, Zaya se sentía feliz al ver a todos sonriendo y disfrutando de la estadía en ese hermoso bosque. Le hacía aun más dichoso ver a su padre sonreír como si estuvieran en casa, no le gustaba verlo serio y preocupado con esa expresión tosca en su rostro; se había acostumbrado a verlo tranquilo con esa sonrisa dulce de cada mañana o como cuando estaba con Rhea compartiendo en el living de su casa. Zaya no entendía bien el por qué del mundo, solo sabía que aquel hombre y el resto eran a quienes debía la vida y se sentía agradecido por ello.

Cerca de las diez de la noche, acomodaron sus cobijas para dormir aunque fuese algunas horas.

Kurapika estaba agotado, se le veía en su mirada cansada y los bostezos que no podía contener. Zaya parecía entender que era hora de quedarse quieto pero estaba muy ansioso y mientras se acomodaba junto a su padre dentro del saco para dormir dándole la espalda no dejaba de hablarle; el rubio asentía y respondía con monosílabos para que no quedara hablando solo…aunque…no pasó mucho tiempo antes que el niño se diera cuenta que ya no lo oía.

-…papá-se volteó mirándolo dormir-…papá…-lo llamó moviéndolo un poco. Kurapika abrió sus ojos casi al instante y le sonrió con gestos adormilados-… ¿Por qué el cielo es azul?

-…azul…-repitió terminando de despertar-…porque…-se acomodó mirando de frente el cielo con el niño a su lado-…es azul porque es el reflejo del mar-le dijo sin querer darle una explicación científica

-¿reflejo del mar…?-sonrió emocionado-¿de verdad…?

-…sí…

-increíble…y…mamá dice que las estrellas son ángeles que me cuidan ¿es verdad?

-claro…y nunca van a fallarte. Siempre estarán ahí para guiarte.

-…wow…-sonrió mirando con aun más impresión las constelaciones-…papá ¿vas a salvar el mundo?

-qué…-rió abrazándolo de forma que podía mirarlo a la cara

-eso dijo mamá

-…solo estamos buscando la cura de una enfermedad; no soy nadie para salvar el mundo, Zaya

-ah…cuando crezca quiero ser un gran hombre como tú-le sonrió conmocionando el corazón de su padre-… ¿podré hacerlo?

-serás mucho mejor que yo…-le sonrió besando su frente-…mucho mejor

Zaya sonrió y se acomodó a su lado sintiendo el peso del día sobre sus ojos.

Luego de 5 minutos ambos dormían profundamente bajo la luz de las estrellas.

* * *

-¡detente, Rhea…!-Lara corría tras su amiga preocupada por su estado de salud-¡Rhea, estás loca!

-¡me da igual…!-le respondió la terca albina mientras avanzaba hacia la estación de trenes

-¡no puedes ir…! ¿Y si Kurapika te escribe?

-¡tú estarás ahí para recibir la carta! ¡Pero no puedo quedarme sabiendo que mi hijo está allá!

-¡fue solo una suposición! ¡Espera…!-gritó jadeante alcanzándola al fin

-…una suposición que tiene sentido, y prefiero ir tras él que quedarme esperando

-¿y si no es así? ¿Y si regresa o si está en otro lugar?

-ya te dije que tú estarás aquí en caso de cualquier eventualidad

-recuerda que estás embarazada, no puedes arriesgarte así

-solo iré de viaje… ¿Qué puede pasarme?

-muchas cosas…el solo hecho de estar estresada te hace mal

-…soy una mujer fuerte y mi hijo también. Sobreviviremos los dos-dijo con firmeza dirigiéndose hacia la boletería

-¡al menos déjame ir contigo!

-¡No…! Si Zaya vuelve o lo encuentran tú tienes que estar ahí para cuidarlo mientras regreso ¿no lo entiendes?

-…Rhea, por favor…piénsalo, si llegas a perder a ese niño…

-no lo perderé…estaremos bien, los dos-insistió mientras compraba su ticket-cuida de mi casa y por favor…cualquier carta que recibas guárdala; prometo que si no está en NGL con Kurapika volveré y…quizás vuelva con él. Entiende que no puede quedarme sentada sin saber dónde está mi hijo

-… ¿y…si vienen desde Las Islas?

-diles que estoy de viaje y que los recibiré otro día. No tengo interés en recuperar mi trono ni nada…puedes decirles eso si quieres-le sonrió pálida y demacrada con ojos caídos, cansados y sufridos.

Lara estaba muy preocupada pero sabía que ya no podía retractar a su amiga.

-suerte…-le dijo con una sonrisa de resignación-y cuídate mucho

-lo haré…

-…espero que Zaya esté allá o que lo encuentren pronto…-la miró asustada-tú vas a NGL ¿pero sabes dónde están?

-sí…encontré un mapa en medio de los archivos de Kurapika, sale todo detallado como llegar al lugar donde acamparán

-…veo que has calculado todo en solo un día…-susurró sorprendida-…está bien, pero…en cuanto veas a Kurapika le dirás que estás embarazada ¿me lo prometes?

-sí

-…hablo en serio, Rhea…debes cuidarte

-ok, ok…le diré-dijo resignada antes de coger su boleto y abrazarla en son de despedida

-¡cuídate por favor…!-le decía viéndola partir-¡y regresa pronto…!

Rhea suspiró cansada mientras bajaba las escaleras hacia el tren que la llevaría al puerto. Sabía que Zaya estaba en NGL, lo podía presentir en su corazón de madre…aunque también presentía que ponía en peligro la vida de la criatura en su vientre.

* * *

Al fin habían llegado al lugar acordado. Era una gran planicie rodeada de selva con follaje fino que dejaba ver a través de ella. Había muchos árboles frutales y un río corría cerca, era el lugar ideal para instalarse sobre todo para Zaya ya que había bastante espacio libre y no se aburriría.

Aquel día volvieron a dormir al aire libre sin siquiera cenar. Habían caminado durante horas ascendiendo por una colina por lo que el agotamiento era mayor. Sin embargo, a las 5 de la madrugada ya estaban casi todos en pie pensando cómo construirían la casa que pensaban habitar.

Eran 6 hombres, 2 mujeres y un niño. Zaya seguiría durmiendo mientras Susan y Cheil se encargaban de cuidarlo.

Kurapika y Mat observaban el terreno buscando el lugar indicado para construir. El rubio miraba a Leorio con complicidad, en realidad no tenía la menor idea de cómo levantar una casa, no se creía apto para ese tipo de actividades y su amigo le había prometido que no tendría que mover una tabla aunque en ese momento ya no se veía tan convencido de su promesa, no podía creer lo lento que era el proceso, se preguntaba si realmente terminarían antes de anochecer y si en verdad podrían vivir allí siendo 9 personas.

Suspiró con la gota en la frente y ya cerca del mediodía decidió salir a recorrer llevando a Zaya consigo. Quería una segunda opción más confiable, no pensaba en dejar que su hijo volviera dormir a la intemperie ya que durante la noche el viento se hacía muy frío y caía un poco de llovizna. Quería encontrar un pueblo o algo parecido, al menos una cueva o lo que tuviese un techo firme y paredes abrigadoras.

Caminaron bastante rato y muy lento, el rubio dejaba que Zaya se entretuviera con lo que le pareciera, le gustaba verlo explorar y conocer por sí mismo; prefería dejarlo correr riesgos a que estuviera todo el tiempo con un libro ante las narices…aunque él no podía alegar demasiado, desde que Zaya tenía memoria que veía a su padre con gruesos libros en las manos y el pequeño le imitaba en todo lo que hacía.

Zaya saltaba las raíces salidas de los árboles y cantaba una canción infantil. Kurapika iba delante de él y lo vigilaba constantemente a la vez que vigilaba a su alrededor. Nuevamente esos ojos estaban puestos sobre su hijo, ahora sabía que él no era el objetivo, sino que Zaya estaba en un punto de mira específico y debía cuidar de cada uno de los pasos de _aquel desconocido._

-…papá… ¿Por qué nos siguen?

Kurapika se detuvo un momento ocultando la sorpresa que le producía la sensibilidad de su hijo, el zetsu de aquel desconocido era increíble, él podía sentirlo porque su control nen era muy avanzado pero seguramente ni siquiera Cheil o Fadel podrían detectarlo, ¿Cómo Zaya podía hacerlo?

Se volteó cogiéndolo de la mano para hacerlo sentir más seguro. No le respondió y el niño comprendía que no debía seguir preguntando, aunque le inquietaba sentir ese _algo _ detrás de sus pasos no podía amedrentarse demasiado teniendo a su padre de la mano.

-¿Por qué no regresamos?-preguntó mirándolo hacia arriba con sus ojos grises

-¿quieres volver?

-…sí…

-¿no quieres que te cargue?

-no, quiero volver

-…recorramos un poco más. Debe haber un pueblo o algo parecido en este lugar, no todo puede ser selva

-no. Volvamos…papá…

-¿tienes miedo?

-no, pero…quiero volver

-¿Por qué?

-… ¡quiero volver, papá…!

-Zaya, no grites…puedes espantar a los animales-le dijo soltando una risita. Su hijo era tan fácil de enfadar como la misma Rhea.

Sonrió al notar las mejillas rojas de molestia de su hijo, pero se tornó serio cuando una sombra se asomó entre el follaje. Estaba seguro que era quien los seguía desde el día anterior. Posó a Zaya detrás de él y esperó a ver claramente a la persona que caminaba hacia ellos.

Se sorprendió cuando vio a una mujer delgada llevando una canasta sobre la cabeza. Era muy joven, no superaba los 18 años y su rostro era amable. Su esencia no era la misma de segundos atrás, Kurapika creyó que se había equivocado al creerla su perseguidor.

Sintió una fuerte punzada en el corazón cuando vio su corto cabello blanco tan parecido al de Rhea, se sorprendía de lo mucho que extrañaba a su mujer y por unos segundos se sintió débil.

Pronto la mujer llegó hasta ellos luciendo una tierna sonrisa que combinaba con sus grandes ojos pardos. Llevaba un vestido azul bastante corto y provocador.

Si Rhea hubiese estado allí, seguramente habría terminado congelando la selva por la cara de su esposo al ver a la chica. Era realmente hermosa.

-…creo que andan perdidos-dijo ella con voz firme y madura que contrastaba con su apariencia

-¿hay un pueblo cercano?-preguntó Kurapika de inmediato manteniendo su mirada en los ojos pardos de la joven. No quería bajar la mirada hacia los atributos de la albina.

-sí…saliendo de este bosque. Ayer los vi llegar-le sonrió-y me dio curiosidad, no viene mucho extranjero por aquí…en realidad, por aquí ya no hay mucha gente ¿Por qué vienen?

-¿Cuántas personas hay?

-…te hice una pregunta

Kurapika frunció el seño al notar el tono altanero de la muchacha; si bien, tenía solo 29 años, seguía siendo mucho mayor que ella y creía merecer cierto respeto.

-…papá…-susurró Zaya tironeándolo de la mano-…vamos…

-te diré si respondes mis preguntas…-dijo Kurapika sin dejar de mirar esos ojos pardos extremadamente seguros

-ah…está bien

-¿Cuántas personas…humanas hay?

-…humanas somos 13, hormigas 21 y mestizos 7

-¿eres humana?

-¿acaso no lo ves? Claro que sí…

-¿Cuánta gente ha muerto por la Siptum03?

-…oh…ya veo…-sonrió-… ¿son los investigadores de la Asociación de Cazadores? Se ha hablado mucho de ustedes todo este tiempo

-solo responde

-…más de un millón

-ya veo…-meditó-¿eres nativa?

-no, mi hermano mayor vino hace cinco meses a hacer investigaciones. Vivíamos en York…pero él murió y yo busco la cura de la enfermedad porque me contagié hace un par de meses…

-imposible. Te mata en un mes.

-he logrado sobrevivir-sonrió orgullosa-…ahora…veo que he respondido sola mi pregunta. Yo también hago investigaciones.

-¿Qué tipo de investigaciones haces?

-…no puedo decirte…-rió acomodándose la canasta sobre la cabeza-¿tu nombre es Kurapika?

El chico la miró con curiosidad.

-…sí, debes ser el mismo-sonrió-…mi hermano estudiaba todos tus libros, soñaba con ayudarte en alguna investigación, por eso vino a NGL en cuanto se enteró que buscabas la cura de esta enfermedad…aunque…creí que eras mucho mayor…-rió con mejillas sonrojadas

-…gracias…-susurró con desconfianza-¿cuál es tu nombre?

-Zareth…puedes decirme Zary

-…Zareth está bien… ¿podrían recibirnos en el pueblo? Necesitamos un lugar para hospedarnos

-pueden venir todos si quieren…hay muchas casas vacías que ya nadie ocupará

-…está bien…-aseguró mientras tomaba a Zaya en brazos-…hablaré con el resto

-¿puedo ir contigo? Quiero conocerlos

-no. No puedes…-dijo con ojos fríos antes de voltear sobre sus pasos para empezar el camino hacia sus amigos.

Zareth sonrió viendo al pequeño rubio. Era él. No cabía duda.

Kurapika caminó rápidamente en busca de los demás, debía decirles que podían instalarse en un pueblo cercano aunque no estaba seguro si creer o no a esa chica aparecida de la nada.

Zareth.

Ciertamente incluso su nombre le causaba molestia; aun más su prepotencia y altanería para hablarle. Esperaba no volver a encontrarla nunca más…mas, sabía que eso no sería así.

**_:o Zareth. ¿Quien sera esta mujer? ¿Rhea llegara NGL? ¿Que sera del niño en su interior? ¿Como reaccionara Kurapika si llega a conocer del embarazo de su mujer? _**

**_n.n lealo muy pronto. Yo creo que la otra semana._**

**_Besos desde Chile :)_**


	5. Encuentro Dolor a la distancia

_**shiii *-* regrese jejeje no los hago esperar más :) lean**_

**5. Encuentro. Dolor a la distancia.**

-más fuerte…eso es, uno, dos, tres…más fuerte, cuatro, cinco…-decía Gon con energía mientras Zaya golpeaba con sus puños las palmas del moreno-no te canses, tú puedes…seis, siete…

-es suficiente, Gon-sugirió Killua sentándose en el pasto

-nueve, diez…-acabó Zaya con el sudor corriendo por la frente y su cuerpo jadeante

-muy bien…-el albino le sonrió-¿estás listo?

-sí…-dijo emocionado mientras se ponía de pie frente al par de amigos

-¿recuerdas como se hace?-preguntó Gon

-…eso creo…-respondió inseguro cerrando los ojos y serenando su respiración

Killua acentúo su mirada observando cómo lentamente el aura de Zaya se amoldaba formulando el fuerte torbellino lleno de energía pura que envolvía al pequeño. Habían pasado más de dos meses desde la última vez que habían entrenado y no había olvidado la forma correcta de generar nen, incluso parecía haber mejorado en su técnica.

No se sorprendieron cuando lo vieron cambiar de color sus ojos, completamente rojos.

Su aura se volvió densa y dos espadas de madera aparecieron en sus manos a la vez que tomaba posición de combate.

-…aterrador…-susurró el albino con una sonrisa en la boca

-es increíble…-dijo Gon

Zaya dio un paso atrás cayendo sentado debido al esfuerzo mientras todo en él volvía a la normalidad. Había quedado muy agotado sosteniendo su materialización solo medio minuto, aun así, sonreía de emoción.

-¿Cómo lo hice…?-preguntó entusiasmado

-muy bien…-dijo Killua revolviéndole el cabello-ahora practicarás todos los días ¿sí?

-¡sí…!

-quiero que intentes mantener solo tu ten, no llegues a hatsu ¿ok?

-…sí…

Zaya saltó colocándose de pie para volver a controlar su energía. Le era difícil no llegar a materializar sus espadas, parecía una tarea imposible pero lo logró por un corto tiempo.

Gon seguía sorprendido de la capacidad del pequeño y de lo rápido que aprendía. No sabía por qué Kurapika no se daba el tiempo de enseñar a su hijo los principios de batalla, era obvio que el niño era apto y podría convertirse en un gran luchador. Cada vez que lo pensaba recordaba que el rubio no sabía del secreto entrenamiento que hacía Zaya con ellos…no quería pensar en su reacción ni mucho menos en las palabras que le diría.

-…bien, mantente así lo que más puedas durante una hora con descanso de un minuto-le dijo Killua echándose sobre el pasto

-¡sí…!-afirmó Zaya concentrándose en controlar el aura que corría por su cuerpo

Gon sonrió mirándolo con atención, realmente era un niño muy fuerte y poseía un carácter indolente. Seguramente conseguiría todo lo que se propusiera en la vida, veía en él un estilo impulsivo y combatiente distinto al de Kurapika; era un chico al que le gustaba competir para ganar y a su corta edad ya dejaba rastros de lo que sería su audaz personalidad.

Habían pasado 40 minutos cuando el niño empezó a ponerse pálido con su cuerpo tembloroso y sudado. Gon se había quedado dormido junto a Killua quien mantenía los ojos cerrados sintiendo la energía del pequeño a su alrededor por lo que no notaron su estado de debilidad. Zaya pensaba en mantenerse así todo el tiempo que pudiera, que vencería el mareo y la sensación de nauseas que lo desequilibraban un poco…al contrario de detenerse, aplicaba un poco más de energía para no bajar su nivel.

A unos 2 kilómetros de distancia, Kurapika se levantó del suelo sintiendo en el aire una esencia demasiado familiar. Pensó que…no, era imposible; nunca le había hablado a Zaya sobre nen o habilidades…con suerte le había enseñado nociones básicas de defensa con doble espada. De pronto la energía desapareció junto con su preocupación.

-¿Qué sucede…?-preguntó Zareth al verlo con expresión de agudeza sensorial

-…creí…no, nada…-sonrió volviendo a mirarla-¿segura que podemos quedarnos aquí?

-claro que sí…no vive mucha gente en esta zona, la mayoría son Hormigas y prefieren…hm, cómo decirlo…prefieren la vida salvaje de la jungla-rió dirigiéndose hacia una de las casas vacías del pequeño pueblo que había en un apartado del bosque

-ya veo…-se dijo observando a su alrededor. Parecía un buen lugar.

-Kurapika…perdón, don Kurapika… ¿o cómo quería que lo llamara?

-…ya no importa…

-no me pidas que te llame de otra forma, no me acostumbraré-le dijo mirándolo con ojos grandes y brillantes-¿Cuántos años tiene el niño que estaba contigo ayer?

-ese niño es mi hijo-le aclaró con frialdad-…tiene 5 años

-¿es tu hijo…? Oh…no lo parece

-…se parece a su madre-sonrió

-¿Por qué ella no está aquí?

-¿Por qué debería responderte ese tipo de preguntas?

-…sabes que te conviene ganarte mi confianza; tengo información que necesitas y una posible cura en mis manos…eres un mal negociante

-no me agrada tu tono

-a mí tampoco el tuyo…-rió deteniéndose en medio del camino-…así que es su hijo…-susurró mirándolo de reojo-¿sabes algo…? Cuando te miro no me imagino un chico de ciudad… ¿naciste en otra parte?

-puede ser

-…oh…interesante-sonrió volviendo a caminar-¿se quedarán aquí?

-yo creo que sí…aunque no sé si a Zaya le guste dejar de dormir bajo las estrellas…-se dijo con ternura volviendo sobre sus talones para volver al punto de reunión donde había dejado a su hijo con Gon y Killua-…estaremos aquí en la noche

-está bien… ¡los estaré esperando…!-le dijo despidiéndose con la mano en alto. Kurapika le respondió con un movimiento de cabeza y se alejó perdiéndose a lo lejos

Zareth se mordió los labios viéndolo caminar, no imaginaba que su presa fuese tan irresistible ni mucho menos un hombre tan interesante. Sabía todo sobre él…pero quería _disfrutarlo_ antes de acabar con él. Por un instante odió a su hermano por tener una idea tan descabellada.

Kurapika demoró bastante en volver, pensando en Zaya y en Rhea se había desorientado un poco perdiéndose entre los tantos senderos que se formaban en medio de los árboles. Pensaba en su hijo en lo que podría tocarle vivir, seguramente se encontrarían con más de algún enemigo y quizás tendría que enfrentarlo, tuvo la idea de educarlo más en combate…sí, era la mejor forma de prevenir alguna desgracia; no podía estar todo el día preocupado por él y cuidando cada uno de sus pasos; en verdad no sabía qué hacer…fue ahí cuando Rhea volvió a su cabeza, ella siempre se las arreglaba para cuidar de Zaya todo el tiempo y saber todo lo que hacía sin dejar de ocuparse de las otras cosas que hacía. Le dolió un poco darse cuenta lo mucho que necesitaba tenerla a su lado…se había acostumbrado tanto a sus regaños por la mañana y su mirada afilada cuando hacía algo que no le agradaba; se sintió un poco tonto al recordar aquellos pequeños detalles…también se había acostumbrado a voltear en la cama y abrazarla acomodándose en su pecho buscando un refugio a media noche, a su sonrisa boba cuando le decía algo lindo y sus manos suaves en su cabello. Más que una costumbre era una necesidad, una amada y bendita necesidad.

Se detuvo frente a un cedro en medio de árboles silvestres. Tenía una verja en la base del tronco y un escrito tallado a la altura de sus ojos. Sus ojos se agrandaron al reconocer la letra de Gon:

_Gracias, Kite_

Sonrió enternecido imaginándose a su amigo tal como lo había conocido, se sorprendió de lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo y de lo diminuto que aun se sentía.

Se sentó frente al cedro sintiendo el deseo de volver en el pasado. Su corazón se llenó de nostalgia al recordar la primera vez que había visto a Rhea…sí, había pasado mucho tiempo y seguía mirándola con la misma cara de idiota cuando ella le sonreía. A veces odiaba quererla tanto, se sentía débil e inútil pero lo que más le molestaba era que se sentía plenamente feliz al verse pequeño ante ella. Era capaz de agachar la cabeza y humillarse solo por verla complacida.

Suspiró queriendo volver a casa.

Luego se levantó golpeándose las mejillas para bajar de la nube en la que había subido. Tenía que caer en la realidad, seguramente Rhea estaba bien, histérica por no saber de Zaya, pero bien.

Caminó rápidamente encontrando al fin el camino indicado.

Al llegar encontró a Zaya persiguiendo un par de mariposas que revoloteaban, se veía feliz.

-¿Cómo te fue…?-preguntó Fadel

-…bien, parece un buen lugar para quedarse…podemos ir de inmediato

-¡qué bien…!-dijo Cheil sacudiéndose el vestido-tendremos un techo digno donde dormir

-¡…papá…!-saltó Zaya corriendo hacia él luego de darse cuenta de su presencia. Llegó a su lado y se abrazó a él sonriendo inocentemente.

-¿Dónde están Gon y Killua?-preguntó Kurapika acariciando la cabeza del niño

-fueron por leña…-dijo Leorio acercándose al grupo-Susan está cocinando

-… ¿iremos después de comer?

-sí, por favor…-susurró Cheil con angustia

Los chicos rieron por su expresión y se acercaron para almorzar todos juntos.

* * *

La albina se abanicó con las manos suspirando con cansancio. Llevaba más de un día viajando en tren y su espalda no soportaba el dolor. Se había levantado para caminar pero se mareaba fácilmente y debía volver a su asiento. Le dolía la cabeza como nunca en su vida y moría de hambre, en su locura por salir se le había olvidado la importancia del dinero al dejar su tarjeta de banco en casa…bueno, era de Kurapika pero era ella quien la utilizaba más seguido.

Había tenido deseos de volver a casa pero en su interior sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto y nunca había dejado de guiarse primero por su intuición.

Revisó en su bolsillo en busca de su teléfono para revisar la hora una vez más. Clavó sus ojos en la fotografía que tenía en el fondo de la pantalla: salían Kurapika y Zaya sonriendo a la cámara en un día cualquiera en el jardín…

Rogó con toda su alma volver a la calma de aquellos días, lo necesitaba.

Alzó su mirada observando el camino, divisó su reflejo en el cristal y se dio cuenta lo demacrada que estaba. Pasó su mano sobre su mejilla ocultando nuevamente la gota pintada en su piel, no era que le molestara, solo lo hacía por costumbre. Se preguntó si realmente habían capturado a Hisoka…no parecía factible pero hacía años que no lo veía y quizás ya no era el mismo…o era parte de algún plan de su alocada mente o tal vez ni siquiera era él a quien Janis aseguraba tener en sus manos.

Janis.

No recordaba conocer a alguien con ese nombre; era muy poco lo que recordaba de su vida de _princesa _y no le interesaba. Siempre había creído que su vida no estaba en aquel palacio, no había nacido para aquel fin…no quería regresar a su pasado, era demasiado feliz con lo que había logrado como para cambiarlo por una vida que no encajaban con ella.

No pudo seguir pensando, de pronto sintió una fuerte presión de aire tras su espalda y se vio dar contra la ventana del vagón. En un segundo todo se oscureció dejándole solo una sensación de sangre en su boca.

* * *

Kurapika despertó de golpe dándose cuenta que Zaya no estaba a su lado. Se sentó en la cama encendiendo la luz, notó que no estaban sus pequeños zapatos, tampoco su abrigo oscuro.

Se levantó calzándose sus zapatillas y salió en busca del niño quien ya llevaba más de una hora fuera de la casa que esa tarde habían decidido habitar junto a Leorio y Susan.

Zaya corría libremente por el bosque siguiendo las marcas que había dejado el pequeño zorro. Desde que había llegado lo había visto detrás de sí, nadie había notado su presencia, sabía que el animal solo lo quería él.

Tropezó varias veces al enredarse en la maleza. En medio de la oscuridad no era mucho lo que podía ver pero podía notar las pisadas con rastro luminoso que indicaban el camino que había tomado el zorro.

Era una presencia muy bella, podía sentir su llamado interior y su conexión con su propia alma.

De pronto el animal se detuvo y olió el pasto como si buscara la ruta nuevamente, un segundo más tarde ya corría ágilmente dejando a Zaya metros atrás.

-¡espera…!-gritó el rubio cuando cayó de bruces doblándose el tobillo-…ay…me duele… ¡espera…!

Se sentó en el pasto sobándose el pie, luego se levantó y siguió corriendo sin importarle su dolor. El zorro lo había esperado antes de volver a adelantarse.

Cerca de un kilómetro más atrás, Kurapika apuraba el paso hacia la dirección que apuntaba su cadena. Estaba tan molesto que ya refunfuñaba entre dientes el sermón que le daría a Zaya por su huida durante la noche. Sin embargo, en su interior, no podía borrar la angustia que le producía no tenerlo cerca donde sus ojos pudieran verlo.

El niño se detuvo llorando en silencio y se sentó sobre la hierba sobándose el tobillo. No podía seguir corriendo.

El zorro llegó a su lado acariciando con su cabeza la mano de Zaya.

-…hey…-el rubio sonrió acariciando su suave pelaje. Rió y lo abrazó sintiendo un rico aroma.

Un aroma extremadamente dulce que penetraba hacia sus pulmones tan fuertemente que lo mareaba un poco.

Su cuerpo se relajó bastante y siguió sonriendo acariciando con sus pequeñas manos el pelaje del zorro que cada vez se hacía más borroso a su vista.

El animal dio un salto y se apartó perdiéndose en la oscuridad. Ya no dejaba las huellas luminosas que Zaya había estado siguiendo, de hecho, simplemente desapareció.

-…espera…-dijo queriendo levantarse pero sus piernas temblaron dejándolo sentado en el suelo-…oye…-susurró intentando aclarar su vista que se oscurecía cada vez más-…espera…

-Zaya…

Se volteó lentamente al oír su nombre. Sus ojos se agrandaron al notar una figura femenina con una melena blanca. Tuvo el impulso de correr a sus brazos pero no pudo hacerlo.

-…mamá…-susurró sonriendo

-ven acá…

-… ¿ma…má…?-dudó al notar su voz distinta. Tenía mucho sueño y su cabeza daba vueltas; un miedo lo azotó de pronto al saberse en peligro, no debía estar ahí, una voz en su interior se lo decía-…hm… papá…-dijo mirando a su alrededor. Ahora deseaba no haber huido dos horas atrás-…tengo…miedo…

Cayó sobre su pecho viendo cuatro patas felinas venir hacia él. Una extraña sustancia tibia corrió por su mejilla haciéndole daño mientras sentía un aliento desagradable junto a su oído.

-…no lo mates, tengo que llevarlo vivo…-dijo la misma mujer tomando al niño de un brazo para verlo de cerca-…sí, es él…-dijo antes de volver a alejarse en busca de una soga.

Kurapika sintió un apretón en su corazón al ver a Zaya tirado en el pasto mientras una bestia salvaje lo olía como a un trozo de carne. En menos de un segundo estuvo frente al felino envolviéndole el cuello con su cadena antes de tensarla y decapitarlo sin siquiera pensar. No le dolía en lo más mínimo matar animales, mucho menos si atacaban a su hijo…sin embargo, no pudo dejar de sentir que no era un animal común y corriente.

-…pa…-articuló Zaya removiéndose con dolor. Su padre no se percató de la mujer que estaba cerca de ellos, simplemente se ocupó de él olvidándose por completo que segundos atrás estaba molesto.

En cuanto Kurapika lo sostuvo en sus brazos el niño rompió en un llanto temeroso y lento; seguía bajo los efectos de la droga que había aspirado por lo que no podía moverse mucho.

-…no pasa nada…-susurró el kuruta levantándose con el pequeño acomodado en su regazo. Se volteó observando a su alrededor, juraba que había sentido a alguien más.

Inició el camino de vuelta dándose cuenta que esos últimos días estaba muy nublado en sus percepciones, no estaba seguro de lo que sus sentidos le mostraban.

No llevaba mucho trayecto cuando Zareth apareció en el camino por extraña casualidad. Llevaba un abrigo oscuro y el cabello tomado en una pequeña cola en la nuca. Hizo caso omiso a su presencia y se dirigió a la casa por un sendero distinto, de alguna forma la chica empezaba a provocarle escalofríos, podía sentir las malas intenciones que ocultaba…aunque no podía negar que era bastante atractiva y quizás era peligroso tenerla cerca.

* * *

Rhea abrió sus ojos sintiendo la sangre correr por su sien derecha, sentía el cuerpo pesado y flojo.

Se apoyó en sus brazos antes de sentarse sobre la arena en la que había caído. Observó a su alrededor dándose cuenta que el tren en que viajaba se consumía frente a sus ojos aun sobre las vías férreas. Supuso que una bomba o algún atentado eran la causa del incendio.

Muchas personas habían ido a parar a la tierra como ella, mientras que otras tantas habían muerto o seguían dentro del tren gritando desesperadas.

Se levantó asustada por el dolor que sentía en su vientre, el golpe obviamente había sido muy fuerte y a sus tres meses de embarazo cualquier situación extrema podía ser fatal.

Respiró hondo serenando su pulso, no tenía heridas graves pero la culpa que la consumía era insoportable. Creía que a cada movimiento acababa con la pequeña vida que llevaba en su interior.

Fue hacia lo poco y nada que quedaba de los vagones y los envolvió en su nen congelando el fuego para que las personas pudieran salir sin problemas…al menos aquellos que quedaban vivos.

Se apresuró a socorrer un pequeño niño que lloraba con su pierna rota. Lo sostuvo fuertemente en brazos y lo dejó en el regazo de su madre quien sufría junto al cuerpo de un hombre joven, su esposo tal vez.

Se sentó en el suelo sin poder soportar la fatiga, miró sus manos con algunas quemaduras y las envolvió en su propio hielo para dejar de sentir dolor. Estaba mareada y hambrienta.

Se levantó rápidamente corriendo hacia el lugar donde la gente se había reunido, un griterío se armó cuando un par de jóvenes aparecieron acabando con las vidas de quienes habían logrado salvarse del fuego.

La albina apareció ante ellos con sus dagas de hielo peligrosamente afiladas apuntando a ambos por el cuello. Ninguno pareció amedrentarse. Rhea pensó que por su rostro pálido y enfermo no provocaba ningún temor pero se creía con las fuerzas necesarias para una pelea aunque hacía años que no entraba en combate.

-es ella…-dijo el más joven que llevaba un kimono negro y un abanico rojo en su mano

-… ¿seguro…?-preguntó el otro mucho más corpulento y mayor

-sí…-dijo mirando a Rhea con cuidado. Con su abanico cortó ambas dagas y de un solo golpe en el pecho la dejó en el suelo-…tómala y vámonos…

-aun no entiendo los gustos de Illumi…-susurró el otro amarrando las manos de la albina. No pudo dejar de pensar que era una mujer bella y deliciosa a pesar de su evidente estado deplorable

-…creo que significa muchísimo dinero esta mujer…

Rhea intentó moverse pero no pudo, solo alcanzó a ver cómo de un solo movimiento de su abanico, el tipo con kimono acababa con todas las vidas restantes. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando vio al pequeño niño morir en brazos de su madre…no pudo evitar imaginar a Zaya en su lugar… ¿y si su niño había corrido el mismo destino? El solo hecho de pensarlo la hizo reanudar fuerzas y pataleó con energía queriendo zafarse de su secuestrador, sin embargo, una fuerte punzada en su cabeza la dejó completamente inconsciente.

* * *

Kurapika acarició el cabello de Zaya pidiendo al cielo que pronto le bajara aquella extraña fiebre. Estaba preocupado y asustado, todo en aquella noche había sido tan extraño.

Luego de volver con el niño en brazos lo recostó a su lado sin poder dormir, no había pasado media hora cuando Zaya había roto en llanto quejándose de un dolor en la cabeza. La fiebre había subido rápidamente y un sudor frío lo empapaba por completo.

Llevaba cerca de tres horas en ese estado y parecía no querer recuperarse.

Leorio le había afirmado que se pondría bien y que mejor se preocupara de quien pudo haber hecho a Zaya respirar tal cantidad de droga. Era obvio que habían querido raptarlo o incluso asesinarlo.

Los comentarios de su amigo no le ayudaban mucho pero eran ciertos. Desde el primer día supo que su hijo estaba en peligro. No creía que pudieran atacarlo tan pronto.

Se levantó cansado tropezando con un libro que había caído de sus pertenencias. Era la investigación sobre aquellos ojos rojos. Lo dejó a un lado sin querer preocuparse de otra cosa…solo pensaba en cómo podía mantener a Zaya fuera de todo riesgo.

-… ¿se puede…?-preguntó la voz de Zareth mientras golpeaba la puerta ya abierta

-¿qué haces aquí?

-bueno pues…me encontré a Gon y dijo que el niño estaba enfermo, solo quería saber cómo se encuentra

-él está bien, puedes irte

-…oh…-susurró sorprendida de su tono frío-…necesita comer de una planta si está drogado con _Violeta Negra_

-¿de qué hablas…?

-¿notas las pintitas que tiene en las mejillas? Fue drogado con esa flor…debe comer de una planta especial o nada lo recuperará

-… ¿estás segura?

-llevo aquí mucho más tiempo que tú…aunque si no confías en mí, siéntate y espera a que muera, no hay otro remedio

El chico tensó su expresión con notable angustia, luego suspiró y preguntó:

-¿sabes dónde crece esa planta?

Zareth rió ante el cambio brusco de Kurapika y le mostró sus manos llenas de hojas blancas con tallos azulados.

-…fui a buscarla antes de entrar-le sonrió

Kurapika sonrió inquieto y tomó a Zaya en brazos dejando que la chica le diera a comer las extrañas plantas. Fueron segundos de profundo temor, no confiaba plenamente en Zareth por lo que no sabía si creer en ella o no. Sin embargo, el efecto fue instantáneo; Zaya tosió abriendo sus ojos y su cuerpo se enfrío lentamente volviendo a la normalidad. Miró confundido a su padre quien le sonreía con pena y miedo en sus ojos, nunca lo había visto así…solo pudo apoyarse en él y dejarse abrazar. No recordaba nada de lo sucedido, faltaba un pedazo de su memoria pero no le importaba.

-¿lo ves…?-la albina sonrió notando los dulces ojos de Kurapika

-…gracias…-dijo simplemente él antes de levantarse y salir de la habitación con el niño en brazos.

Zareth se quedó de pie viéndolo marchar. Hubiese deseado una recompensa mayor por su acción heroica, el niño era un estorbo en sus planes y acababa de salvarle la vida…creía que merecía algo mejor que una sonrisa.

* * *

Rhea sollozó escupiendo sangre. No sabía dónde estaba ni mucho menos por qué la maltrataban de aquel modo. Solo quería huir y volver a su camino…pero estaba encarcelada, encadenada y semidesnuda ante un obeso sicópata que la miraba con ojos libidinosos a cada golpe que le daba.

Había pasado exactamente un día desde que había caído en manos de aquellas personas y ya creía que moriría; no podía formular nen ni defenderse. Estaba perdida.

Se sentía indefensa y vulnerable, solo podía llorar y acurrucarse intentando proteger al bebé. En verdad no quería perderlo, no quería vivir con la culpa ni mucho menos ver el rostro de Kurapika al saber la triste noticia. Ya habían perdido un niño una vez…no repetiría la historia.

-¡basta…!-gritó rompiendo nuevamente en un llanto desesperado-…por favor… ¿Por qué me hacen esto? ¿Quiénes son…?

-cierra la boca…-dijo el agresor sentándose en cuclillas a su lado-a mí solo me dijeron que te hiciera sufrir…ni siquiera sé por qué, aunque tranquila…tengo prohibido matarte

A la oscura habitación entró un hombre alto de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color llenos de inexpresividad. Rhea no supo qué sentir, no recordaba su nombre pero sí sabía quién era. Llevaba un pantalón oscuro y camiseta gris, a pesar de haber pasado 10 años, la albina se sorprendió de lo idéntico que se veía a la última vez. Era el mismo chico que había dicho a Killua la forma de destruir su corazón.

-puedes dejarla…-dijo acercándose a la mujer-…ha pasado tiempo, princesita…-dijo sonriendo de forma extraña-¿quieres saber por qué estás aquí? Por una simple razón…Hisoka me ha traicionado y le pagaré con la misma moneda…-susurró dejando ver en sus ojos un rencor mucho más profundo del que jamás sintiera en su vida.

-… ¿Hisoka…?

-así es…-afirmó dándole la espalda.

Rhea endulzó su mirada con intuición de madre, desde allí podía oler la decepción en aquel hombre y también, por qué no, un corazón roto.

-…no la mates, Milluki…-dijo antes de encaminarse hacia la salida-…tampoco te aproveches de ella…o te mataré

-sí, hermano…-repuso el otro mirando a Rhea con ojos molestos

-es lo mismo para Kalluto…

-…sí…-volvió a asentir antes de quedar nuevamente a solas con la albina

-¿…que fue lo que sucedió…?-preguntó ella sin poder ocultar su curiosidad

-…ni idea…-dijo sentándose a su lado mientras acariciaba la pierna de Rhea

-¡no me toques…!-gritó pateándolo fuertemente en el rostro, por respuesta ganó un golpe en el estómago que la hizo marear un segundo.

Un flechazo en su mente junto a una punzante contracción en su vientre produjo un nuevo llanto.

Perdería al niño. Estaba segura.

**_Nooo :C esa criatura tiene que vivir u.u _**

**_Bueno, ha sido bastante revelador este capitulo jejeje claro que sí, sera bastante mas corto de lo que creía jijiji espero que les este gustando_**

**_¿Que habra hecho Hisoka para que Illumi quira vengarse de el de esta forma? ¿Rhea sobrevivira? ¿Podra llegar a NGL? ¿Quien esta detras de Zaya? _**

**_Lealo en el prox. capitulo._**

**_Gracias_**

**_Besos desde Chile :)_**


	6. Encuentro

_***www* ok, ok ahora si la historia comienza a moverse un poco jejejej :3**_

**6. Encuentro**

Janis observó la casa con admiración, para ser pequeña se veía bastante acogedora y de ambiente tranquilo. Tenía un extenso jardín delantero muy bien cuidado que se comunicaba al patio por un pasillo en el costado izquierdo y un garaje al otro lado.

Miró a Fold, su compañero y ambos saltaron la verja dirigiéndose al interior de la vivienda. De un golpe derribó la puerta buscando a la mujer y el niño que deberían estar dentro.

-…no hay nadie…-dijo Fold al instante. No lograba distinguir ninguna presencia.

-revisaré arriba…

Janis caminó hacia las escaleras clavando los ojos en la fotografía que estaba junto a la lámpara en la mesita que había a un lado del sofá. Vio a su hermosa princesa sonreír alegremente con un niño de unos 3 años en brazos en un día de playa, a su lado, un joven rubio de finos ojos kuruta.

Tiró la fotografía al piso luego de reconocer esa mirada guerrera en el esposo de la princesa. Nadie se imaginaba lo fácil que era para él identificarlos, tampoco cuanto rencor les guardaba. Había oído solo rumores, nunca creyó que fuese real la idea de ver a Rhea junto a un súbdito cualquiera de las tribus bajas.

Subió al segundo piso encontrando primero el cuarto del pequeño. Al parecer podían darle una buena instrucción al chico ya que veía varios libros de muchas materias en un pequeño librero junto a su cama, había peluches y autos de juguete acomodados en una repisa. Las cortinas tenían dibujos infantiles y estaban cerradas dejando entrar solo un haz de luz. Sobre la alfombra había un libro de dibujos a medio pintar con lápices dejados al azar. Podía imaginarse al niño pintando en el suelo o jugando con los autos en miniatura.

Se centró en los libros y los revisó uno a uno, eran solo materias básicas aunque bastante avanzadas para un niño de su edad: un poco de biología, química, física, muchas matemáticas y unos 10 libros de literatura universal. No recordaba que Rhea fuese aplicada en sus estudios por lo que suponía el chico debía su afán al estudio por su padre.

Lanzó los libros buscando algo más, no había nada. Conocía bien a Kurapika Kurta, había oído hablar mucho de él por ser la mano derecha de Dren, el conde de Sadark. Era sabido que no le gustaba la política y solo lo apoyaba en decisiones específicas. Su fama dentro del mundo de cazadores tenía su reputación en alto, se le conocía como investigador, profesor y cazador de listas negras; no era una eminencia pero muchos chicos se habían inspirado en él para iniciar sus investigaciones.

Para Janis nunca dejaría de ser el hijo de Luka y Jaz, ni mucho menos un descendiente de la estirpe de Blem. Solo con pensarlo le daban deseos de acabar con todos a su alrededor.

Salió de la habitación dirigiéndose al cuarto de en junto. Era mucho más amplia y dos grandes ventanales dejaban ver un balcón que daba al jardín. Ya podía imaginar a la albina de pie allí disfrutando del viento en su rostro con sus bellos ojos grises.

Apartó su vista observando el resto de la habitación. Había un tocador frente a la cama con perfumes, cintas, cremas y peinetas, en el espejo había pegadas un par de calcomanías infantiles y en la pared unas líneas en ascendencia con fecha a su lado. Alcanzaba a ver a Kurapika midiendo cuánto había crecido su hijo cada temporada.

Miró hacia el otro lado del cuarto encontrándose con el armario y un escritorio ocupado con unos gruesos tomos junto a una libreta con anotaciones; daba la impresión que alguien había estado releyendo sin interés de comprender.

Había una chaqueta negra masculina sobre la cama junto a una bufanda gris.

Bufó con molestia; podía ver a Rhea paseándose de un lado a otro en medio de la habitación tomando las cosas de Kurapika como si lo extrañara demasiado, también veía al pequeño rubio pidiéndole algo haciéndola olvidar las prendas de su esposo dejándolas sobre la cama.

Entendía que si podía ver con tanta claridad lo que había sucedido en cada rincón…era porque las tres personas que habitaban esa casa o simplemente una de ellas, tenían el nen suficientemente entrenado como para dejarlo plasmado en el tiempo.

-¿encontraste algo?-preguntó a Fold cuando lo sintió a su lado

-no…no hay nadie

-hm…ya veo-susurró tomando el libro que estaba en la mesita junto al lado izquierdo de la cama-…parece que nos atrasamos un poco

-¿la princesa habrá recibido la carta?

-…sí, pude verla leyéndola en el living…-susurró encontrando en medio de las hojas una fotografía como marcador. Rhea aun mantenía su cabello largo y llevaba un lindo vestido celeste que acentuaba su delicada figura, no tendría más de 19 años en aquel entonces y sonreía ingenuamente sentada sobre una banquita en un parque de cerezos, mantenía en alto una sombrilla blanca y parecía un poco sonrojada saludando a la cámara.

A través de la imagen, Janis pudo verla negarse a Kurapika a tomarse una fotografía mientras él insistía para _llevarla a todas partes._ Incluso podía oír su risa aun infantil fingiendo algunas poses antes de colocarse tal como salía en la fotografía. Había sido su primer viaje de vacaciones como pareja y habían perdido bastante dinero quedando casi en la bancarrota aunque la felicidad que plasmaba la escena era envidiable.

Janis sacudió la cabeza sin querer oír más aquellos recuerdos. Le enfermaban.

-…parece que la princesa es muy feliz-dijo Fold mirando las otras fotos que estaban al final del libro

-no…ella no debe estar en este sucio lugar-dijo guardando la fotografía de Rhea en su chaqueta-vámonos…no hay nadie aquí, hace días que la princesa se marchó

-¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?

-…quería…conocer el mundo en que vivía-se defendió yendo hacia las escaleras

-¿Quieres que lo haga?

-…sí…quiero esta casa hecha cenizas, junto con todos su momentos felices-sonrió saliendo de la casa mientras sentía el fuego de las manos de Fold encender las paredes de la vivienda-…me las pagarás…kuruta mal nacido…-se decía entre diente caminando sin mirar atrás-…la princesa, mi prometida, desde siempre ha sido mía…-susurró echándose el cabello azul hacia atrás-la recuperaré

* * *

Illumi resopló mirando a la chica. Algo parecido a la lástima le daba la pobre mujer que rogaba por la vida de su hijo, quizás estaba embarazada, no lo sabía pero no le importaba mucho. Hisoka se había equivocado al traicionarlo, también lo había hecho al confiarle cosas tan secretas. Ahora pagaría lenta y dolorosamente viendo morir a la única persona que le hacía sentir algo parecido al amor en el mundo.

No quería matarla aun, lo haría frente a los ojos de ese payaso. Conocía bien su lado sentimental y débil, le haría sentir lentamente algo peor que el infierno.

-levántate…-le dijo fríamente alzándola de un brazo para dejarla frente a él.

Era bastante pequeña en altura, tenía los ojos profundamente grises, llenos de terror y angustia; su rostro era bello pero su expresión la perjudicaba, estaba sumida en la desesperación y la histeria. Tenía la piel pálida, sudada y con gotas de sangre seca.

-…tanto escándalo por un simple juego, Illumi

El pelinegro se volteó sin soltar a la mujer clavando sus ojos en los dorados de su interlocutor. No soportaba que se viera tan tranquilo e indiferente sabiendo que contenía sus ganas de arrebatar a la albina de sus manos para dejarla a salvo.

Rhea abrió sus ojos feliz de volver a verlo, no recordaba la última vez que había oído su voz ni mucho menos cuando lo había visto a los ojos. El pelirrojo llevaba el cabello hacia adelante con un traje negro, se veía muy elegante para estar en una situación como aquella aunque parecía confiado y tranquilo. No la había mirado ni un instante.

-tú decidiste apostar…-prosiguió Hisoka-yo acepté y gané…

-ese no era el trato…-repuso Illumi dejando caer a Rhea contra el suelo-solo debías matar a la familia…yo me encargaría de la mujer

-oh…ya veo…-dijo con falso asombro-así que era eso…-rió sádico mientras avanzaba hacia él

Illumi no le dio espacio a dar un paso más, lo detuvo apuntándolo directamente a su cuello con las afiladas puntas de sus agujas acomodadas en medio de sus dedos. Había hecho lo mismo con su otra mano apuntando el pecho de la albina tan cerca que rasgaba su piel.

-la mataré…-susurró fríamente

Hisoka chasqueó la lengua con molestia y se agachó golpeando la pantorrilla de Illumi para hacerlo caer, en un segundo, cogió a Rhea del brazo lanzándola hacia la salida. Bastó una mirada del pelirrojo para hacerle entender que debía huir.

El Zoldyck se echó a reír fuertemente sin levantarse del suelo. Una carta tan cortante como el mejor sable se mantenía junto a su cuello sacándole las mejores sonrisas.

-…dijiste que no te importaba…-susurró viendo a la albina correr por el pasillo-pero… ¿olvidas que tengo soldados…? La matarán de todas formas…-rió con aun más ganas

-¿Cómo piensas que entré sin que te avisarán…?-sonrió mirándolo con ojos fijos-…están todos muertos…-susurró colocándose de cuclillas ante él-…creo que no fui yo quien cometió errores…-rió levantándose de un salto-no quiero que…

Cayó al suelo debido a una aguja clavada en cada una de sus piernas. Nunca creyó que produjeran tal dolor e incapacidad, tampoco creía que Illumi, a quien aun consideraba una camarada pudiera estar realmente molesto con él.

-…maldición…-se dijo sin poder moverse sintiendo un par de agujas en sus manos

-te mataré…te mataré…-repetía Illumi sin dejar de mirarlo con ojos completamente oscuros y fuera de sí-…te mataré…

* * *

-papá… ¿no puedo llamar a mamá…?-preguntó Zaya de pie junto al escritorio de Kurapika quien llevaba horas leyendo y releyendo el informe entregado por sus compañeros sobre la breve investigación que habían realizado a los _humanos_ que aun quedaban en NGL.

-no…

-¿Por qué no mandas una carta para que venga?

-…es mejor que esté allá…

Zaya guardó silencio y suspiró.

-papá…

-qué…

-¿Por qué no vamos a caminar? Me aburro…

-…estoy trabajando, ve a jugar afuera

-quiero ir contigo…vamos

-no puedo…y no insistas

-pero papá…-bostezó sentándose en el suelo tironeando el pantalón de Kurapika-…solo un momento…por favor…

-no, Zaya…estoy ocupado…-dijo intentando comprender el último párrafo que ya había leído unas 10 veces

-…papá…

-ya te dije, ve afuera

-papá…tengo hambre…y tía Susan está con unos libros gigantes, no me hará algo para comer…

-en la cocina hay…

-¿Por qué no comes conmigo…?-sonrió hallándose de pronto con la mirada furiosa de su padre que lo miraba intensamente-…papá

-por el amor de Dios…-suspiró echándose sobre el escritorio-…Zaya es suficiente

-¿vendrás conmigo…?

-…mañana. Prometo que mañana pasaré todo el día contigo…ahora por favor déjame trabajar

-…oh…-suspiró triste levantándose del suelo antes de ir al salón de esa fea casa que no le gustaba

-¿puedo jugar en el patio?-preguntó sin querer acercarse mucho

Kurapika asintió sin mirarlo y en menos de un segundo Zaya corría hacia el exterior en dirección al bosque. No le interesaba pasar toda la tarde mirando las flores o jugando con tierra…se aburría tanto estando solo. Quería volver a casa y tener a Cookie consigo, o poder gritar _Mamá, tengo hambre_ para que la albina fuera a su lado trayendo galletas o pastel. Extrañaba demasiado a su madre…llevaba cerca de dos semanas sin ella y ya no creía poder recordar su cara por sí mismo, necesitaba ver todas las noches la fotografía que Kurapika tenía en la mesita de noche para recordarla por completo. A veces deseaba que su padre fuese todo el tiempo muy cálido con él como lo era Rhea quien parecía no poder soltarse de su lado.

-Zaya… ¿Dónde vas…?-preguntó Gon sentado junto a un árbol en medio de su camino

-…me aburro…-dijo con sinceridad sentándose a su lado-tío Gon… ¿Cuándo volveremos a casa?

-hm…muy pronto. Ha pasado muy rápido ¿no…?

-sí…-sonrió-quiero ver a mamá…la extraño…-se levantó al notar el brazo herido del moreno-¿Qué le pasó…? ¿Está bien…?

-no es nada, Zaya…pero… ¿podrías hacerme un favor?

-sí…

-ve a buscar a Leorio…-le sonrió con una sonrisa falsa que Zaya no notó-…y si puedes a tu papá

-¡sí…!

Cerca de media hora más tarde, Leorio atendía las heridas de su amigo mientras Kurapika observaba atentamente a su alrededor en busca de algún indicio del ataque. Zaya solo miraba recuperándose de la cansadora carrera que había dado para ir en busca de quienes le había pedido Gon. Ninguna hablaba pero todos parecían entenderse, excepto el niño.

Aquella tarde fue muy fría y densa; Susan y Leorio habían discutido fuertemente luego que él no pensara un segundo en ir en ayuda de Gon, a la mujer siempre le molestaba su excesivo altruismo con sus amigos y le reprochaba que a veces ellos eran más importante que ella quien era su esposa y madre de sus hijos.

Kurapika había regañado a Zaya por no dejar de hablar mientras estaba trabajando, Cheil había peleado con el rubio por tratar de esa forma al niño y al final todos estaban mal con todos.

Solo Fadel no se había unido al tirante ambiente, estaba en su cuarto, leyendo el libro que Kurapika había olvidado. Sus ojos esmeralda brillaban solo de emoción sin siquiera darse cuenta de lo que ocurría alrededor.

Un poco más tarde apareció Killua junto a Mat, habían estado buscando a Gon, entre ambos acabaron regañando al moreno por haber ido a enfrentarse sin medir antes sus posibilidades con una Hormiga de figura felina extrañamente poderosa.

Zaya estaba sentado en el sillón sin moverse, solo miraba con sus ojos llorosos como todas esas personas adultas discutían entre sí. Pronto acabaría llorando, no soportaba oír gritos ni conversaciones irónicas e hirientes. No acostumbraba ver a personas discutiendo tan vivamente, en su casa no solían haber peleas…y si las había eran durante la noche cuando él ya estaba durmiendo. Quiso gritar y pedir silencio pero Kurapika ya le había dicho que mantuviera la boca cerrada…era mejor obedecer.

-¡no puedes hablarle así a tu hijo, idiota…!-había dicho Susan quien se había unido a Cheil para regañar a su compañero rubio

-es obvio que se aburra…-apoyó Cheil-tiene solo 5 años…no puedes pedirle que entienda todo lo que pasa

-deberías haberlo dejado en casa con Rhea…estaría mucho mejor

Ambas mujer suspiraron cansadas de no tener respuesta de Kurapika, pensaban que seguramente estaba reprimiendo todo lo que quería decirles…pero no era así; Kurapika llevaba cerca de 5 minutos sin oírlas, su cuerpo estaba extraño, no le respondía como él quería y veía todo su alrededor con las pupilas dilatas sin poder enfocar bien. Se había percatado del frío que había subido por su espina y del súbito malestar en sus costillas. Respiró hondo intentando tranquilizarse. Estaba estresado, no encontraba la maldita cura y se le agotaba el tiempo; no podía permitirse el riesgo de acabar infectado o peor aún, que Zaya contrajera la enfermedad.

Se sentó de pronto sosteniendo su cabeza, Susan cambió su expresión agachándose para mirarlo a la cara.

-¿estás bien…?-le preguntó un poco arrepentida de haberle hablado tan mal a un buen amigo como él

-…sí…estoy cansado, es todo

-¿seguro…?-Susan clavó la duda en su interior-¿es la primera vez que te pasa…?

-…no pensarás que me enfermé ¿o sí…?-sonrió confiado. Era imposible, se había encargado de sufrir la molesta vacuna antes de viajar y como todo el resto, tomaba las pastillas todos los días para prevenir la infección.

-bueno…puede ser ¿no?

-no, solo estoy cansado…créeme

-…está bien…-dijo un poco inquieta-pero eso no quita que le hayas gritado a Zaya; está bien…tienes mucho trabajo y no contábamos con que te siguiera hasta aquí, pero es solo un niño…no lo olvides-le sonrió-¿Por qué no te vas a acostar? Yo terminaré de revisar el informe con el idiota de esposo que tengo…-le dijo haciéndolo reír-descansa…ya hiciste la mayor parte

-…no, quiero terminarlo y empezar las investigaciones mañana…tenemos solo dos semanas, es imposible encontrar la cura…al menos debemos formular una vacuna más efectiva ¿no crees…?

-…hm…como amiga prefiero que descanses, lleva a Zaya contigo…ha estado inquieto todo el día, tal vez le pase algo

-solo quiere a Rhea…la extraña, pero no puedo hacer nada con ello

-…podrías…no lo sé, abrazarlo-le sonrió mirando al niño que seguía mirándolo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y la expresión tensa-¿no estará asustado?

-no lo sé…-suspiró poniéndose de pie.

Susan lo sostuvo al verlo perder la noción del espacio dejando caer sin querer la copa que había tenido en su mano.

El resto se volvió a verlos guardando un incómodo silencio.

Kurapika pestañeó varias veces intentando ubicarse pero al parecer era inútil y acabó sentándose nuevamente sin poder recobrar su estabilidad. Rechazó la ayuda de sus amigos y salió a débiles pisadas hacia el exterior.

Se sentó en el suelo respirando hondo, necesitaba aire…mucho aire.

Su cabeza daba botes de un lado a otro, recordaba cada dato que había leído tan bien como su propio nombre, intentaba relacionarlos inconscientemente sin darse cuenta que acabaría matándose por no dormir en dos días seguidos sin probar bocado o siquiera un poco de agua. Estaba exhausto pero la responsabilidad que había sobre sus hombros era demasiado pesada, debía encontrar una cura en menos de 2 semanas…o al menos un paliativo; no sabía cómo lo haría, ni siquiera tenía una noción de lo que pudiera contrarrestar el virus y empezaba a preocuparle la situación del resto del mundo. Dren ya le había advertido una vez que de él dependía la inexistencia de una tercera guerra mundial…todos los países y continentes pelearían por encontrar una cura. Por primera vez podía darse cuenta de su difícil situación.

Llevó su mano a su hombro dando un respingo.

Rhea no estaba ahí como solía estarlo, ella no lo consolaría esta vez…no le daría la respuesta que no podía ver.

-¿qué te sucede…?-preguntó de pronto Leorio para sacarlo de su ensimismamiento. Zaya estaba a su lado.

-…habrá una tercera guerra mundial, Leorio…y no tendremos la cura…

-aun tenemos algo de tiempo, no te deprimas

-es que…ya no quiero hacer nada

-¿de qué hablas?-preguntó preocupado encontrándose con los ojos de su amigo

-…he intentado encontrar aunque sea el inicio de la enfermedad y no sé nada, no sé si viene de un animal salvaje, de una Hormiga o de un humano…incluso podría venir de alguna planta o la misma agua…Leorio, he estudiado esto durante años y ahora me doy cuenta que no sé nada… ¿Cómo puedo pretender encontrar su cura si no sé de dónde viene el virus?

-entiendo que estés frustrado…pero recuerda que eres un humano cualquiera y necesitas descansar aunque sea un poco

-no puedo hacerlo

-…supuse que me dirías eso…-sonrió acariciando la cabeza rubia de Zaya quien los miraba con los ojos muy abiertos-al menos come algo ¿sí? Sabes que no soy cabezón como tú y no puedo darte buenas ideas…-rió con modestia

Kurapika sonrió.

-iré a caminar un poco… ¿cuidas de Zaya?

-¿…y si te desmayas por ahí y te comen…?-preguntó Leorio con expresión infantil

El rubio se echó a reír y se levantó sintiéndose un poco mejor. Le sonrió a su hijo antes de empezar a caminar hacia la infinidad del bosque.

Le hacía bien sentirse en contacto con la madera y la tierra, le recordaba su infancia y aquellos momentos en que jugaba a las escondidas en medio de su propio bosque. Lo transportaba a ciertos recuerdos que le hacían sentir que su vida había sido _algo _ antes de haber vivido tanto. Le era inevitable pensar en cuando tenía 18 años y se repetía cada mañana la misma palabra sin cansancio: venganza. Una venganza que había decidido dejar a medias. Si bien había recuperado sus amados ojos rojos, había acabado con algunas vidas antes de conocer a Rhea…y llevaba años con la culpa encima.

Había sido una noche de verano cuando la albina se había puesto entre él y Shizuku rogándole a gritos que dejara de perseguir al maldito Ryodan. Ella comprendía bien su angustia y su decisión pero había cosas mucho más importantes. Aun podía ver esos ojos grises llenos de miedo y lágrimas. Rhea le había pedido de rodillas por la vida de una de las personas que más odiaba en el mundo…y había cedido. Nunca se había arrepentido de elegirla a ella…sin embargo, había veces en que se preguntaba qué hubiese pasado si en verdad hubiera acabado con los miembros de la Araña que le quedaban. Quizás no sentiría ese extraño remordimiento que lo llenaba cuando pensaba en sus compañeros kuruta… ¿acaso estarían decepcionados de él? ¿Se había equivocado al decidir ser feliz?

* * *

Rhea suspiró abrazándose a sí misma; el frío de la jungla la hacía temblar de pies a cabeza. Llevaba horas caminando sin un rumbo fijo, había preguntando en la frontera dónde se encontraba el Punto D, lugar que sabía Kurapika y los demás se instalarían…pero hacía mucho tiempo que ya no sabía a dónde iba. Se había perdido y aun no superaba su miedo a las bestias salvajes.

Había corrido un poco, sin embargo, ya estaba cansada y no quería seguir. Creía que ya no tenía sentido. Acabaría muerta sin volver a ver a quienes más amaba en la vida. Suspiró con resignación y tropezó golpeándose fuertemente la frente contra la tierra cruda.

Se levantó molesta lanzando algunos improperios con lágrimas en la cara. Últimamente cualquier cosa la hacía llorar con facilidad y la irritaba no poder controlarse.

Se agachó abrazándose el cuerpo; sollozó rogando al cielo que Zaya estuviera sano y salvo en algún lugar del mundo y que Kurapika no se volviera a enamorar de nadie más…

-…por favor…-susurró castañeando de frío

* * *

Kurapika suspiró intranquilo decidido a volver, realmente no se sentía muy bien y quizás necesitaba un descanso.

Detuvo su caminar cuando vio la figura de Zareth venir hacia él. Entendió de inmediato que lo había seguido.

-¿Qué pasa…?-preguntó ella sonriéndole inocentemente

-…pensé que estarías trabajando

-no, me aburrí de investigar sola… ¿Por qué no me ayudas?

-no, gracias…prefiero trabajar por mi cuenta

-tengo información que tú no tienes…y una idea de la cura

-¿…idea…? Eso no me sirve de mucho

-¿Cómo crees que he sobrevivido contagiada durante tanto tiempo?

-…quizás no lo estás y solo me mientes

-me has visto con los síntomas…es cierto-sonrió acercándose a su lado-me sorprende que no hayas conseguido nada, es bastante simple ¿sabes? Lo descubrí en muy poco tiempo…solo me falta un anticuerpo específico en la solución…dicen que ciertas personas lo tienen pero…aun no he conseguido a ningún niño _de esos._

-¿tiene que ser un niño?

-…sí, al llegar a la pubertad con cambios hormonales…por alguna razón lo pierden y quedan vulnerables como cualquier persona

-¿y cómo sabes eso?

-…oh; porque la enfermedad que tú llamaste Siptum03 tiene mucho tiempo en este lugar y la conocen con otro nombre…

Kurapika miró el piso dándose cuenta que la chica estaba realmente adelantada a sus estudios.

-entonces fui, hablé con las personas enfermas…-prosiguió Zareth-y me contaron que desde hace al menos 7 años que la enfermedad erradicó a otros continentes pero ahora con los cambios geográficos…simplemente se escapó de las manos

-ya veo…pero si acepto trabajar contigo…

-…creo que sabes lo que quiero a cambio-dijo con un tono más frágil mirándolo descaradamente-una…-le sonrió

El rubio frunció el ceño sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

-una noche…y tendrás toda mi información…susurró la albina seductoramente antes de reír

Kurapika también rió.

-…eres demasiado joven para ser tan fácil…-dijo mirándola fijamente

-no se trata de ser fácil…es un capricho que tengo desde hace un par de semanas…

-conoces mi respuesta, Zareth

-oh…entonces el mundo se destruirá dentro de muy poco…-dijo acercándose lentamente con expresión de pena infantil-por tu culpa…

-no trates de manipularme

-¿Por qué no…? Ningún hombre se me ha escapado…-sonrió-y no creo que seas la excepción…Kurapika…

-Zareth, no sigas humillándote más. No vas a lograr nada.

-¿…ah, no…?-rió-¿entonces por qué no solo te vas…? ¿Por qué aun estás aquí conmigo…?-le susurró al oído notando la expresión nerviosa en su rostro-… ¿Por qué no aceptas que solo estás haciéndote de rogar…? Eres un hombre simple y básico como cualquiera…te molesta que una mujer como yo pueda leerte tan fácilmente…no sabes qué hacer…-rió-…o es tu fidelidad o la existencia de la humanidad ¿Qué prefieres, eh…? Échame la culpa por esto…si le explicas a Rhea ella comprenderá… ¿no crees…?

-… ¿Rhea…?-Kurapika abrió sus ojos con una duda en su cabeza y se alejó rápidamente descolocando a la albina-¿Cómo sabes su nombre?

-oh…Leorio estuvo hablando de tu mujer ayer…y estaba interesada en saber de ella-sonrió caminado hacia él nuevamente-aunque creo que no volveré a nombrarla…te distrae ¿verdad?

-Zareth

-dime…

Kurapika sonrió.

-el mundo destruirse si quiere y yo puedo morir con la culpa…pero nunca le sería infiel a mi mujer

Zareth tragó grueso sintiéndose extrañamente humillada.

-soy un hombre fácil-reconoció el rubio-…bastante fácil…pero por desgracia tengo una mente algo cuadrada y una voluntad que no suelo quebrar. Te equivocaste conmigo…Zareth

La albina lo miró fulminante y contuvo sus deseos de asesinarlo allí mismo.

Aun mantenía su expresión de asombro cuando Kurapika pasó a su lado dirigiéndose a la casa. El rubio se preguntó por qué siempre intentaban seducirlo a cambio de algo ¿acaso era tan irresistible? Rió bajándose de su nube de vanidad. Se sentía orgulloso de haber superado una prueba como aquella, si Zareth no hubiese pronunciado a Rhea…no quería pensar en qué hubiera acabado ese encuentro. Decidió descansar la noche entera, dejar que Susan y Leorio comenzaran las investigaciones sobre los agentes químicos para poder dedicarse por completo y en buen estado a encontrar la maldita cura. Hablaría con las personas que quedaban como lo había hecho Zareth, recogería información precisa e infectaría a algunas ratas para poder probar en ella los resultados de su investigación.

Cuando llegó a casa todo estaba oscuro, solo encontró a Fadel en el living leyendo su libreta de anotaciones. No lo saludó, en verdad no le caía muy bien y sentía que no aportaba mucho al equipo.

Se quitó los zapatos en la escalera y subió a su habitación encontrando a Zaya completamente dormido abrazando a su almohada, tenía lágrimas en la cara y estaba destapado.

-…Zaya…-susurró sentándose a su lado. Sabía que había estado llorando por su culpa, quizás se sentía culpable de su enfado.

El niño soltó la almohada y se volteó sobre la cama sin despertar.

Kurapika lo cogió en brazos y lo abrazó fuertemente secándole las mejillas. Nuevamente Zaya estaba con fiebre aunque al parecer solo era una gripe cualquiera. No quería asustarse pensando que se había contagiado, el niño contaba con todas las medidas preventivas y era casi imposible un contagio en menos de un mes…sin embargo, el miedo estaba latente en su interior. Tenía miedo de perderlo a causa de un descuido suyo, solo pensar en verlo enfermo con la Simptum03 le hacía querer correr a casa y mantenerlo a salvo, aunque no podía hacerlo…si no cumplía su misión, su pequeño no alcanzaría cumplir 6 años antes de morir. Pero nada se comparaba con la angustia de saber que el niño había llorado por su culpa y él no había estado para consolarlo.

Sin darse cuenta se había acomodado con Zaya en brazos, su mente daba vueltas sin poder quedarse en blanco. Tenía un nuevo y extraño presentimiento, tal vez cuando saliera el sol descubriría algo distinto, quizás su mente se había despejado luego de rechazar completamente a la bella Zareth…o solo era feliz de abrazar a su hijo. Quería que llegara pronto la mañana, pero también quería detener el tiempo…o retrocederlo a cuando no tenía una preocupación inmensa como aquella.

-…papá…-Zaya lo miró luego de despertar a su lado. Kurapika le sonrió arropándolo hasta el cuello-… ¿es de noche…?

-sí, aun puedes dormir…

-…qué bien…-sonrió abrazándolo fuertemente como si nunca se hubiese sentido solo como horas atrás.

El rubio bostezó acariciando el cabello del niño para ayudarlo a reconciliar el sueño. Lentamente, él también acabó dormido.

Mientras, un par de ojos esmeralda se clavaban en la puerta de padre e hijo sin poder ocultar la emoción que le causaba. Presentía que había encontrado al niño indicado, era posible que Zaya fuese _uno de esos_ que tanto había buscado. Si Kurapika era su padre…seguramente lo era.

Kurapika pestañeó un momento aferrando a Zaya contra su cuerpo en son de protección, inconscientemente había sentido el peligro cerca y su primer acto reflejo fue abrazar al pequeño rubio que parecía no darse cuenta de la situación.

Con la mente clara creyó que solo había sido una idea suya…luego volvió a dormir.

* * *

-Gon, quiero que me digas qué sucedió…-insistió Killua cortando las ramas secas para llevar leña a la casa

-no fue nada…solo lo vi, me descontrolé y punto…no medí las consecuencias, reconozco mi error

-¿era muy fuerte…?

-…sí…no sé por qué escapó, pero lo hizo…o créeme que estaría muerto

-hm…qué envidia…-sonrió haciéndolo reír-la próxima vez avísame…

-no sé si pueda…-dijo mirando un par de pajarillos. No ayudaba a su amigo, solo lo acompañaba ya que no podía hacer mucho con su brazo roto y herido

-¿por qué estás tan preocupado, Gon?

-…por Zaya

-¿…el niño…?

-sí…no me gusta que esté tan solo, sobre todo ahora que empieza a aburrirse y extrañar a Rhea; nadie lo escuchará, todos pensamos en el poco tiempo que nos queda aquí…y creo que ni siquiera Kurapika puede atenderlo como al principio

-es un niño, luego lo olvidará…

-me da miedo que un momento se ponga muy triste o se enoje…y sabes que Zaya no puede controlar todo el poder que despertamos en él

-hm…a veces pienso que fue un error; o al menos lo creo así cuando recuerdo que Kurapika no lo sabe y que si se entera…-miró a su amigo pasando su mano por el cuello-…nos matará…

-…o puede que se ponga feliz…-sonrió haciendo reír a Killua por la imposibilidad de su opción

-Zaya es un niño prodigio, pero hay que saber educarlo…o acabará volviéndose loco…o matándonos a todos

-¿crees que nos pueda vencer en un combate?

-en este instante no tiene posibilidad, pero si aprende a controlarse por completo…date por muerto, amigo

-lo supuse…-dijo avanzando por el bosque-Killua

-…qué…

-¿no te duele un poco estar aquí?

-¿quieres que te diga la verdad?

-sí

-no, no me duele…pero me molesta mucho, no me trae buenos recuerdos

-…a mí tampoco, espero que nos vayamos pronto

-lo mismo digo…-sonrió clavando la mirada en la misma figura humana que Gon. El albino dejó caer las ramas que llevaba y se quedó en seco un instante.

-…es una mujer…

-es Rhea…

Ambos se miraron procesando las palabras del otro mientras la mujer de grandes ojos grises los quedaba viendo como un fantasma en medio de la noche. Parecía no haber dormido en años y se había desnutrido bastante, estaba pálida, sucia y su cuerpo temblaba de pies a cabeza. Era un milagro que estuviese de pie.

-…Gon…Killua…-susurró ella con voz trémula sin poder creerlo-…niños…-sonrió caminando hacia ellos

Killua la tomó del brazo para evitar una caída y se sorprendió un poco cuando la sintió apoyarse en su hombro con un angustioso llanto que acabó en un súbito desmayo.

El albino la tomó en brazos y la abrigó con la chaqueta que Gon le había pasado. Caminaron rápidamente, seguramente necesitaba atención médica y no se repondría fácilmente del estado en que se encontraba.

Rhea despertó al poco andar, aun lloraba solo de felicidad al encontrar a quienes la llevarían directamente hacia Kurapika y guardaba la ilusión de hallar a Zaya también. No podía decir una palabra. Su pecho latía dolorosamente y sus pulmones sufrían a cada suspiro.

-Zaya está con nosotros, Rhea…-le aclaró Killua al notarla consciente

-…ah…-la albina quiso gritar de felicidad, su corazón parecía haber estallado al oír aquellas palabras…solo pudo echarse a llorar nuevamente mientras su mente bailaba de un lado a otro.

-creo que deberías descansar un poco antes de verlo…-dijo Gon divisando la casa al final del bosque que estaban ocupando en comunidad

-…solo…quiero…

A medida que avanzaban una risa de niño llenó los oídos de Rhea, su mente voló hacia él pero su cuerpo a penas pudo reaccionar y acabó en un penoso espasmo.

-… ¡papá, mira…es un pajarito…!-gritó Zaya corriendo hacia Kurapika con una golondrina en sus manos

Killua sostuvo un instante a Rhea quien se zafó rápidamente de él para echar a correr hacia el niño y el rubio que estaban en la entrada de la casa mirando al ave que estaba herida.

-¡Zaya…!

La voz desgarrada de su madre hizo voltear al pequeño bruscamente.

Kurapika se levantó al instante viendo a Rhea correr hacia ellos rápidamente siendo alcanzada a medio camino por su hijo quien se abalanzó sobre ella derribándola al suelo.

-mamá… ¡mamá…!-repetía Zaya abrazándola fuertemente por el cuello y sintiendo mucha pena ya que su madre lloraba desesperadamente en él tocándolo como si no se creyera que estaba ahí

-…Zaya…mi vida…-sollozaba Rhea besando su frente y acariciando su cabello

-mamá…te extrañaba…mami…-sonrió el niño sin saber bien por qué lloraba al verla de nuevo

-yo también…-sonrió al fin perdiéndose en los ojos inocentes de su hijo-…Zaya…-volvió a abrazarlo muy fuerte queriendo aceptar la idea que su angustia había acabado y podía ser feliz otra vez.

-no llores…mamá…-le dijo corriéndole el cabello-…me da pena…

Rhea besó su mejilla sin poder ocultar su llanto.

Kurapika seguía de pie en el mismo lugar con una boba sonrisa en su cara, no sabía si ir a abrazarla o esperar a que se diera cuenta que él también existía. No le sorprendía que en ese instante la albina solo tuviera ojos para su hijo, seguramente habían sido las dos semanas más tormentosas de su vida y creía que él actuaría de la misma forma…aunque no podía evitar sentirse un poco desplazado. Involuntariamente dejó la golondrina a un lado y caminó hacia ambos lentamente.

Zaya lo miró sonriente aun aferrado al cuello de su madre quien clavó de pronto sus ojos en la figura de Kurapika.

El chico se arrodilló a su lado para poder verla a la cara y le sonrió con intenciones de tranquilizarla, desde ya podía notar el estado vulnerable y débil de su mujer.

-¿…estás bien…?-le preguntó con voz dulce secándole las lágrimas de sus mejillas

-creía que no volvería a verlos…-susurró apoyándose lentamente en su hombro-…tenía mucho miedo…-sollozó sintiéndose envuelta en su esencia tranquila que siempre podía recuperarla de cualquier crisis-…creía que moriría sin verlos…-insistió con voz ronca en medio de un llanto inevitable que Zaya intentaba curar con besos y abrazos.

Kurapika le sonrió felizmente y miró a Leorio desde la distancia para que le diera un poco de tiempo antes de analizar el estado de Rhea. Entendía que antes de cualquier cosa era necesario convencerla que en realidad estaba ahí con su hijo en brazos y que nada se lo arrebataría de las manos. De todos modos, su amigo se acercó con un vaso con agua en sus manos…era prácticamente obvio que estaba deshidratada.

-Leorio…-Rhea sonrió demostrando lo feliz que la hacía volver a verlo y bebió un gran sorbo sin poder más ya que sintió náuseas

-mamá…-Zaya la miró a los ojos con su mirada inteligente y pura-…no llores…

-no puedo evitarlo…-reconoció cerrando los ojos apoyada en el hombro de Kurapika quien no dejaba de abrazarla y acariciar su rostro para quitar la desesperación en su interior-…tengo…mucho sueño…

-llevémosla adentro…-dijo Leorio con un tono serio que preocupó a su amigo rubio-necesita un baño y descansar…

-…un baño…-Rhea sonrió queriendo reír-…sí…un baño…

Kurapika la tomó en brazos y le indicó a Zaya que lo siguiera al interior de la casa.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación que ocupaban se dio cuenta que Rhea se había dormido en el poco tramo que había caminado con ella, sonrió dulcemente al notar que al menos su expresión era tranquila.

La recostó con mucho cuidado y dejó que Zaya se acurrucara a su lado abrazándola fuertemente mientras él se sentaba junto a la cama mirando a ambos con extrema ternura.

Tuvo deseos de llorar. No sabía si era porque estaba feliz de tenerla nuevamente a su lado o porque le dolía verla en medio de tanto dolor y sufrimiento que a final de cuentas sentía su culpa.

Luego de observarlos cerca de una hora, sonrió acariciando la mejilla de Rhea y se apoyó en la cama sin dejar de mirarla. Se sentía un poco tonto al sentirse nuevamente como un niño…pero era feliz. Inmensamente feliz.

**_Rheaa :C pobre mujer Dios santo u.u pero al fin es feliz n.n y mi Kura linda e.e no se iba a dejar engañar por una...perra como esa jajaja_**

**_¿Que pasara con Janis? ¿Que trama Mat? ¿Zareth se dara por vencida por el rechazo de Kurapika o la llegada de Rhea? ¿Kurapika se enterara de que su hijo maneja nen?_**

**_n.n no puedo esperar para escribirlo jejejeje_**

**_los amo. Gracias_**

**_Besos desde Chile :)_**


	7. Desgracia y Alegría

_***www*¨espero que no me odien al final :C**_

**7. Desgracia y Alegría.**

-¿te sientes mejor…?-le preguntó a Rhea ayudándola a sentarse sobre la cama. Al menos ya no estaba tan pálida como horas atrás.

-…sí…aunque…tengo mucha hambre…-sonrió acariciando el cabello de Zaya que seguía dormido a su lado-¿y Kurapika…?

-está trabajando…me dejó a cargo de cuidarte-le sonrió Susan con dulzura

-oh…ya veo… ¿Cómo van…?

-pésimo…no tenemos ni siquiera una pista

-… ¿de verdad…? Kurapika debe estar desanimado…

-un poco…bueno, bastante. Pero hay una chica que conocimos aquí que tiene bastante información…aunque hoy no la he visto y es raro, está todo el tiempo detrás de él

-hm…-Rhea frunció el ceño sacándole una carcajada a su amiga

-…veo que ya tienes ánimos para ponerte celosa

-no estoy celosa…-se defendió sin poder soltar una sonrisa al verse descubierta

-tranquila; es solo una niña…-le sonrió mirándola seriamente-¿Cuánto tienes…?-le preguntó directamente congelándole la respiración

-…Susan yo…

-no me empieces con rodeos. En el momento que te vio Leorio supuso que estabas embarazada

-¿de verdad…? ¿Se me nota mucho?

-no, digamos que tiene un sexto sentido muy desarrollado…y veo que no se equivocó-sonrió-¿es cierto?

-…sí, pero…-agachó la mirada con preocupación-no sabes cuántas cosas han pasado…y temo perderlo

-¿Qué cosas…?

-muchas…-suspiró-…no saber donde estaba Zaya me estresó mucho, el tren en que viajaba explotó…me secuestraron, me maltrataron…

-¿Qué…? ¿Quién…?

-no lo sé…ese amigo de Hisoka…que tiene el pelo largo, no recuerdo su nombre…-dijo angustiada-quiso matarme…estuve días sin comer, tuve fiebre…y cuando Hisoka llegó…

-¿viste a Hisoka…?-preguntó mirándola con interés

-solo un momento…luego tuve que huir. Corrí un día entero sin detenerme, intentaron asaltarme…tuve que pelear…no sé cómo subí al maldito barco que llegaba hasta aquí…caminé dos días por la selva…hasta que Gon y Killua me encontraron

-…wow…-suspiró sorprendida

-…dudo mucho que siga embarazada…he tenido dolores y contracciones…como la vez anterior

-Rhea…lo siento tanto… ¿y le dirás a Kurapika?

-no lo sé…no quiero decirle otra vez que perdí un niño, ahora no es…biológico, soy yo la culpable por no haberme quedado en casa. Kurapika se enojará conmigo…

-no puede hacerlo. No es tu culpa…

-…tampoco puedo culpar a Zaya, él no sabe bien lo que hizo…

-¿y qué harás?

-…descansar, no ayudaré mucho pero al menos podré estar tranquila y Zaya no se aburrirá

Susan se levantó luego de oír que golpeaban la puerta y dejó entrar a Leorio que venía con un fingido rostro de tranquilidad.

-…despertaste…-le sonrió nervioso a la albina quien le devolvió la sonrisa alegremente-…eso es bueno…Susan, ¿podrías venir un momento?-le preguntó mirándola con complicidad-necesito hablar contigo…

-pero…-la mujer lo quedó viendo notando el miedo en sus ojos-…está bien. Rhea…vuelvo en un momento, no te levantes-le advirtió antes de salir de la habitación y correr escaleras abajo-¿Qué sucede?

-…el idiota de Kurapika empezó a vomitar sangre-dijo desquitando toda su preocupación en aquellas palabras

-¿Qué…?

-shhh…que Rhea no te oiga…-le dijo entrando al salón donde Mat seguía manteniendo a Kurapika de la cintura cabeza abajo mientras una carcho de sangre se acumulaba a los pies de ambos

-…no es cierto… ¡no es cierto…! Pero si…

-¿estás bien…?-Leorio se agachó un poco mirando al rubio y le pasó un pañuelo para que se limpiara el rostro salpicado de sangre

-¿acaso no estaba vacunado…?

-no sé qué rayos pasó…-dijo el médico indicándole a Mat que sentara a Kurapika para revisarlo mejor.

El chico estaba lívido, temblaba y sudaba de pies a cabeza sosteniendo sus brazos sobre sus piernas con la cabeza colgando. Su mente no dejaba de buscar una solución lógica a lo que sucedía, al parecer la única respuesta era que estaba infectado y era un peligro para el resto del equipo.

-…Kurapika, ¿me oyes…?

Asintió a la preguntó de Leorio sintiendo una nueva arcada que volvió a subirle la sangre por la garganta. Sus ojos lloraban inconscientemente y sentía que acabaría vomitando los pulmones.

-…por el amor de Dios, di algo…-dijo Susan sintiendo los nervios crispados. Realmente esto no estaba en los planes

-…me siento muy mal…-susurró Kurapika alzando al fin sus ojos hacia los de Leorio

-¿qué sientes…?-le preguntó él notando sus pupilas dilatadas. Seguramente lo veía a borrones-…Kurapika no tenemos ninguna cura…solo puedo darte un par de pastillas que no harán mucho…

-es un secreto…-sentenció apoyándose en su hombro-…un secreto…

-…eso es imposible…

-al menos…que ellos no sepan…por favor…

Leorio frunció el ceño abrazándolo fuertemente. Sabía que se refería a Rhea y Zaya, el resto del equipo debía enterarse para tomar las medidas apropiadas. No podían aislarlo, lo necesitaban para acabar con la investigación aun más ahora que Kurapika parecía haber perdido posibilidad de encontrar por sí solo la cura.

-nosotros acabaremos la investigación…-dijo Mat de acuerdo con Susan-Kurapika solo debe descansar…no podemos arriesgarnos a perderlo por esto

-al menos por hoy es mejor que lo observemos bien…no podemos acercarlo a Rhea ni Zaya, ambos son muy vulnerables y no cuentan con las medidas que tomamos nosotros antes de venir…-dijo Leorio sintiendo la trabajosa respiración de su amigo en su hombro

-…agua…-susurró Kurapika-…quiero agua…

-yo me encargaré de cuidarlo…ustedes reúnan al equipo e infórmenlos…tenemos menos de 12 días para encontrar la cura o acabaremos todos muertos…-sentenció tomando a Kurapika en brazos. Se sorprendió de no haberse dado cuenta del estado de su amigo, estaba incluso mucho más delgado y liviano que de costumbre

Esa tarde fue la más oscura de todas. Nadie podía creer lo que Susan les estaba diciendo, era difícil creer que el mismo líder de la investigación estuviese en una habitación con suero y semiinconsciente a causa del virus al que intentaban encontrar una cura, aun más, era casi imposible seguir actuando normalmente ante los ojos de Rhea y Zaya solo para protegerlos…aunque al menos Gon y Killua no le hallaban sentido a ocultarles la verdad, de todas formas Kurapika acabaría muriendo y sería más doloroso de forma súbita.

Sin dudas la noticia era muy dura, pero Susan era muy clara en sus palabras y quien abriera la boca estaba despedido para siempre. Estaban conscientes que ese día comenzaba la tragedia que significaría haberse infiltrado en NGL.

* * *

Leorio se apoyó en la pared suspirando profundamente. No podía explicarse cómo Kurapika no había desarrollado ningún otro síntoma anterior… ¿acaso llevaba ya 6 semanas infectado? Era imposible… ¿o era otra enfermedad? ¿Cómo había podido soportar tanto tiempo con el virus en su interior? ¿Por qué había caído gravemente enfermo de un segundo a otro? ¿Qué había desatado esa respuesta inmunológica?

-maldición…son muchas preguntas sin respuesta…-se dijo golpeando la pared. Se sentía impotente al no poder hacer nada para curarlo inmediatamente.

-¿Cómo está…?-preguntó de pronto Susan que venía hacia él en el pasillo

-…mal…

-¿muy mal…?

-es como si todos los síntomas se hubiesen acumulado y se mostraran ahora de un segundo a otro…no me sorprendía si muere esta noche o mañana

-¿…en verdad…?-la mujer llevó sus manos a su rostro y pensó en su amiga albina. ¿Cómo le explicarían?

-me doy por vencido…no podemos hacer nada sin él

-¿dejarás que muera así como así?

-¿y qué quieres que haga…? Ni siquiera estoy seguro que es la Siptum03…puede ser una enfermedad desconocida y más agresiva

-Leorio

Ambos se voltearon al oír a Fadel tras ellos.

-Zareth tiene una cura…-dijo fríamente-…se lo dijo a Kurapika pero él no quiso hacer tratos con ella. Pueden ir a buscarla

-¡no estés jugando Fadel…!-saltó Leorio

-…no jugaría con la vida de un compañero, idiota…-repuso el ofendido-Zareth vive muy cerca ¿no…? ¿Por qué no van a buscarla y le piden que lo salve? No creo que se oponga

-…está bien…-dijo entre dientes-…Susan, vigila a Kurapika mientras voy por esa chica…

Fadel sonrió por lo bajo y se dirigió al cuarto que antes ocupaban Zaya y su padre, ahora solo estaban el niño y Rhea, ambos dormían ya a esas alturas de la noche y serían presas fáciles…ahora todo era factible con Kurapika al borde de la muerte.

Entró sigilosamente encontrándose con Gon y Killua junto a Zaya sentados en la alfombra de la habitación.

Ambos amigos lo miraron fríamente al notar su intención escondida, el niño solo le sonrió saludándolo amigablemente.

-… ¿Fadel…?-Gon se levantó en forma defensiva

-oh…lo siento, me equivoqué de habitación…-rió el chico retractándose de su actuar-…perdón…-sonrió antes de cerrar y desaparecer

-ese tipo…-susurró Killua con inquietud-…no debemos dejarlos solos…

-no, claro que no…-aseguró Gon sentándose nuevamente junto a Zaya-bien…volvamos a lo nuestro

-¡sí…!-el niño se puso de pie y materializó sus espadas

-…muy bien…mañana te enseñaremos algunos trucos para pelear…-le dijo el albino sacándole una sonrisa.

Debían prepararlo lo mejor posible. Desde ya olían el peligro al que estaría expuesto dentro de poco tiempo.

* * *

-…realmente está mal…-susurró Zareth al ver a Kurapika completamente indefenso sobre la cama

-¿de verdad funcionará?-preguntó Leorio

-he vivido gracias a esto durante un tiempo…pero yo no tenía estos síntomas cuando empecé a tomarlo-reconoció la muchacha mientras Leorio preparaba la aguja con la solución que Zareth le había dado-…espero que funcione…-dijo sentándose en una silla junto a la pared cuando el médico clavó sin dudar la aguja en la vena de su amigo. La mujer veía con lástima la buena acción de Leorio pero no sabía si serviría de mucho su medicina…a final de cuentas, no tenía la sangre de Zaya y no se curaría por completo. Recaería dentro de pocos días y moriría. Era una pena que todo acabara de la forma menos esperada.

-debes vigilarlo…-le recomendó antes de retirarse-puede que sea alérgico a los anticuerpos salvajes que introduje en la solución…y si es así, morirá lenta y dolorosamente en menos de una hora…-repuso con cierto grado de miedo en su voz antes de dejarlos solos.

-espero que no nos estés mintiendo…-le dijo Susan en el pasillo

-no…de nada me sirve que esté muerto-declaró con sinceridad-…es bueno que desconfíes de mí, muy bueno…-susurró congelando el pulso de la mujer por un momento.

Susan quiso saber qué tramaba Zareth…pero no lo pudo descubrir, su mente no atendía aquellos asuntos en ese instante.

-¡Susan, una carta de la Asociación…!-gritó Cheil subiendo las escaleras hacia su amiga-…es terrible…

-¿De la Asociación?

-sí…la vinieron a dejar los tipos que nos recibieron en la frontera

-¿Qué dice…?

-esta es para ti y Leorio…-dijo pasándole un sobre aparte-…no sé qué dice, la otra es para el equipo y dice que debemos cuidarnos, lo que dijo Kurapika está pasando…

-¿una guerra…?

-se están peleando por la cura que no tenemos…el mundo se destruirá antes que lo haga la enfermedad

-calma, estás muy tensa

-…es terrible…-susurró con su típico tono de madre sugestionada.

Susan miró la carta que iba dirigida a ella y su marido…algo andaba mal, no quería leerla.

-¿Qué haremos…?-inquirió Cheil preocupada

-…no lo sé…-susurró dirigiéndose hacia la habitación donde Leorio cuidaba de Kurapika-…cariño

-¿Qué sucede…?-preguntó él mirando por la ventana

-nos llegó una carta de la Asociación

-oí a Cheil desde aquí… ¿Qué dice la nuestra?

-no lo sé… ¿puedes leerla?-preguntó traspasándole su angustia-…no me da buena espina

-dame…-tomó la carta y la abrió leyéndola rápidamente. A medida que avanzaba su piel palidecía preocupando la expresión de su mujer, la releyó más de una vez antes de mirar a Susan con el dolor y desequilibrio mental plasmados en su rostro.

-…Cari…-dijo nombrando a uno de sus hijos-…dice que está muerto…

Ambos se miraron profundamente.

Cheil se cubrió la boca con las manos conteniendo su respiración. Era la menor del grupo, tenía solo 23 años pero conocía bien a todos sus compañeros y conocía a Cari y Lin, simpáticos mellizos de 7 años hijos de Susan y Leorio. No podía imaginar a algún miembro de esa familia sin el otro.

El silencio que se formuló a su alrededor fue tormentosamente doloroso, en silencio, Cheil lloraba viendo a Susan caer lentamente de rodillas al suelo con la carta en las manos mientras Leorio seguía inmóvil ante ambas mujeres.

-es mentira…-sonrió la mujer echándose a reír con lágrimas en sus mejillas-es una mentira… ¡Cari no puede estar muerto…! ¡Leorio, es solo una broma…!-gritó presa de la conmoción-es una mentira… ¿verdad…? Leorio… ¡Dime que es mentira…!

-Susan…-Cheil quiso ir en su ayuda pero no sabía qué decirle

-… ¡Cari…!-gritó la pobre mujer con la voz desgarrada echándose a llorar golpeando el suelo-¡Mi hijo…! ¡Dónde está mi hijo…! ¡Devuélvanmelo! ¡Cari…! ¡Por el amor de Dios…! ¡Devuélvanlo…! ¡Piedad…!

Leorio al fin logró moverse y se agachó tomando a Susan en sus brazos escuchándola gritar por su hijo.

-… ¿Qué está…sucediendo…?-susurró Cheil sin comprender las desgracias que parecían haberse abalanzado sobre ellos en un solo día

-¡Cari…! Por favor…mi niño no…-insistía Susan aferrada a Leorio quien compartía en silencio su dolor. No podía mostrarse débil frente a ella…o acabaría perdiendo la cabeza, ya se desquitaría con alguien más…no podía permitir que el dolor de su mujer se multiplicara al verlo sufrir a él-…Leorio…quiero irme…quiero volver a casa…por favor vámonos…Cari…Lin…

-lo que tú digas, Susan…-susurró queriendo complacerla pero desde ya sabía que solo ella regresaría. Él no podía dejar a Kurapika solo en aquellos momentos.

-…no es cierto…Cari no está muerto…no…-susurró hasta el cansancio hasta que al fin el golpe emocional le quitó la consciencia

-Cheil

La chica dio un respingo al oír la voz de Leorio tan de pronto.

-s…sí…-dijo quitándose las lágrimas que había dejado caer

-volverás a la ciudad con Susan, la cuidarás y me escribirás en cuanto se encuentren con Lin…quiero que vayas a la frontera y compres los pasajes, se irán esta misma noche

-… ¿estás seguro…?

-¡haz lo que te digo…!

-s… ¡sí…!-afirmó saliendo en busca de su licencia para poder comprar los pasajes

-…es cierto…Cari no puede estar muerto…-susurró dejando caer gruesas lágrimas mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su mujer-lo siento tanto Susan…es mi culpa…perdóname…-lloró sin poder dejar de ver la sonrisa graciosa de su hijo corriendo por las calles o en el jardín de la casa buscándolo para que jugara con él y Lin.

Nada ni nadie puede ni podrá jamás llenar el vacío que deja la pérdida de un hijo. Nada calmará la culpa de no haber estado en el momento en que un hijo está al borde de la muerte.

Aquella culpa nunca se borraría de sus corazones…se odiarían el resto de la vida por haber estado tan lejos cuando sus hijos más los necesitaban.

* * *

-¿Cómo te sientes…?-le preguntó mirándolo fijamente mientras las pupilas de Kurapika se centraban haciéndole recuperar su conciencia

-mal…

-es normal…-repuso Leorio secamente investigando en sus ojos alguna otra señal

-…no recuerdo…

-ayer te desmayaste luego de vomitar casi un litro de sangre, fue horrible…llevas casi un día durmiendo-contó levantándose y dándole la espalda para ir en busca de una aguja con suero-esto te hará sentir mejor…

El médico se sentó en la silla de en junto y palpó el brazo de su amigo en busca de la vena indicada antes de inyectarlo. Kurapika soltó un quejido, nunca le habían gustado las agujas y en realidad les tenía cierto temor.

-no tengo vía venosa para colocarte…por lo que deberé inyectarte cada cierto tiempo

-…ya veo…

-Zareth vino y te dio la especie de cura que tiene…creo que es eso lo que te "revivió", en realidad creí que no pasarías la noche y temí mucho por tu vida

-estoy bien…-le sonrió queriendo sentarse en la cama.

Algo le llamó la atención de Leorio…quería mirarlo a los ojos para poder leer en su interior, pero seguramente no quería contarle y por ello no le sostenía la mirada frente a frente.

Había sucedido algo durante ese día, algo horrible que no quería contarle.

-¿Cómo están Rhea y Zaya…?-preguntó para quitarse dudas de sugestión

-…están bien…Rhea pudo levantarse y está con tu hijo en el jardín, Gon y Killua están con ellos

-¿…estás bien…?-inquirió con temor buscando el rostro de su buen amigo que seguía de espaldas a él.

-la guerra se desató Kurapika…el mundo ya no es el mismo, cuando regresemos nos esperará el mismo infierno…-susurró quebrando su voz con el cuerpo tembloroso y las mejillas empapadas de lágrimas

-…sabía que esto pasaría…y lo peor es que no tenemos ningún avance…

-al menos podemos analizar la cura de Zareth…puede ser un paliativo ¿no crees?

-no es suficiente…hay que encontrar esa cura; la guerra puede prolongarse un poco más mientras…

-¡no…! ¡No puede prolongarse más, imbécil…!-gritó mirándolo al fin-…sé que no eres el culpable…pero si no fuera por esto…si no fuera por la investigación… ¡Cari estaría vivo…o al menos hubiese muerto con él!

-… ¿Ca…ri…?-los ojos del kuruta se agrandaron de conmoción y comprendió por completo el mar de emociones que convulsionaban la mirada de Leorio-…imposible…-susurró

-… ¿sabes lo que estoy sintiendo…? No pude estar con mi hijo en su último momento…no pude mirarlo a los ojos y decirle que todo estaría bien… ¡no sabes cuánto me odio, Kurapika…!

-…lo siento…lo siento mucho, Leorio…-dijo levantándose para abrazarlo pero al dar un solo paso su mente se puso en blanco haciéndolo caer de rodillas al suelo

Cuando el médico se agachó a levantarlo quiso decirle tantas cosas…agradecerle por ser siempre el primero en ir en su socorro, aun en su mayor duelo no dudaba en quedarse a su lado para sostenerlo. Envidió inmensamente su fortaleza.

-…estás…enfermo…no lo olvides-dijo Leorio intentando recobrar su compostura-quiero que te quedes aquí descansando…créeme que no dejaré que mueras por una estupidez como esta… ¡Oye, por qué estás llorando…! –lo sostuvo por los hombros mirándolo fijamente con el ceño fruncido

-…tu hijo…es mi culpa…no debí traerte…

-¡No seas idiota…!-dijo aguantando el deseo de abofetearlo-si vine contigo sabía perfectamente a lo que me arriesgaba… ¡deja de llorar!

-¡Pero nunca pensamos que Cari acabaría muerto, Leorio! ¡Los niños no deben morir…! ¡Piensa en Lin…!

-¿crees que no he pensado en él? No he dejado de pensar en mis hijos desde que los dejé en casa de sus abuelos…nunca pensé que la guerra iniciaría en esa ciudad y Cari estaría en medio… ¡no sabes lo culpable que me siento…! ¡Por favor deja de llorar o te golpearé!

-…lo siento tanto…-dijo sentándose al borde de la cama con el rostro mojado por lágrimas y sudor-…supongo que te irás…

-No. Enviaré a Susan con Cheil a casa, me escribirán en cuanto se encuentren con Lin…yo tengo que quedarme con ustedes

-¡Leorio…!

-sabes que no te dejaré aquí entre la vida y la muerte…-susurró secándose la cara-es doloroso que lo diga así de fácil…pero a ti aun puedo salvarte

* * *

Zareth suspiró mirando a Zaya que corría hacia Rhea llevando sus brazos llenos de margaritas. Se detuvo ante ella y rió colocando las flores en el cabello de su madre quien se veía completamente feliz.

Quiso acercarse a ellos pero no podía. Su misión era tomar al niño y llevarlo vivo al centro de investigación…sin embargo, ya no creía poder secuestrar a un pequeño tan dulce como lo era Zaya, menos en esos momentos en que se veía inmensamente inocente y feliz en brazos de Rhea.

Se sentó junto a un árbol y miró a Killua con ojos afilados, el chico llevaba unos momentos mirándola y no le agradaba para nada. Sonrió cuando lo notó apartar nerviosamente la vista.

-¿de verdad te sientes bien…?-le preguntó Gon a Rhea sentado en el pasto junto a ella

-sí…solo necesitaba ver a mi familia…-sonrió ella acomodando un par de margaritas en la melena rubia de Zaya

-mamá…son cosas de niñas…-se defendió el niño haciéndola reír. Se cruzó de brazos con molestia dejando que su madre bordara una corona de flores alrededor de su cabeza.

-…mira qué lindo te ves…

-parece una niña…-dijo Killua echándose a reír

-¡no…!-se sonrojó Zaya

-no les creas…-le aconsejó Rhea acariciando su mejilla-…a mí me gusta-sonrió sabiendo que por esa simple razón su hijo no se quitaría la corona de su cabello

-se ve bien…-rió Gon sintiendo los ojos de Zareth sobre Zaya a la vez que oía la voz de Kurapika a la entrada de la casa, también estaba Leorio gritándole que entrara a descansar-…creo que…se mejoró…-susurró a Killua

-¡Papá…!-gritó el pequeño echándose a correr hacia él.

Gon, Killua y Leorio quisieron evitar el encuentro entre ambos pero ni siquiera se movieron, a pesar de saber que Zaya podía enfermarse fácilmente no tuvieron la fuerza suficiente de evitar aquel abrazo entre padre e hijo.

-…mira lo que mamá me puso en la cabeza…-alegó haciéndolo reír-…parezco una niña…

-no, no es cierto…-le sonrió Kurapika abrazándolo fuertemente en sus brazos-…te queda muy bien…-rió llevándolo de la mano hacia su mujer y amigos. Leorio suspiró sentándose a la entrada de la casa-¿Cómo estás…?-le preguntó a Rhea

-…mucho mejor…-sonrió ella dejando que Zaya dejara la corona de flores sobre su cabeza

-¿de verdad?

-sí…y…necesito hablar contigo, en privado…

-está bien…-le sonrió fingiendo normalidad

-¿alguien me puede explicar qué sucede? Están todos muy extraños

-…ha sido un día difícil, eso es todo…-se apresuró a decir Killua.

Rhea desconocía la desgracia de Susan y la enfermedad de Kurapika…aun así, comprendía que lo que le ocultaban era extremadamente grave.

-ven, hablemos ahora…después me encerraré en el laboratorio con Leorio-le dijo Kurapika levantándola de la mano-…chicos, cuiden de Zaya por favor

-…claro…-le sonrió Gon sacudiendo el cabello del pequeño quien lo abrazó felizmente

Ambos se apartaron hacia el patio trasero de la casa sintiendo la extraña mirada de Zareth sobre ellos, a Kurapika le dio escalofríos ver esos ojos profundamente afilados hacia su mujer pero no le importó mucho, tenía demasiados conflictos en su mente como para preocuparse por los celos de una jovencita despechada.

-… ¿en serio estás bien?-insistió mientras Rhea se sentaba en una banquita bajo un árbol

-sí…de verdad

-ah…qué bien, ¿Qué es lo que tenías que decirme?

-pues…en realidad no sé si contarte…-suspiró ella con cansancio-no sé si estará bien

-¿pasa algo malo?

-…no sé si es malo o bueno…quizás no sea el momento

-deja de rodeos, mujer…solo habla

-no me llames así…-se defendió cruzando los brazos

-…lo siento…estoy algo nervioso…-reconoció sentándose a su lado

-Kurapika…por favor no me grites ni te vuelvas loco ¿sí? Si no te gusta lo que te voy a decir…tomaré a Zaya y me iré, ¿está bien?

-¿es una amenaza…?-sonrió. Se sentía un mal amigo al sentirse tremendamente feliz al lado de Rhea sabiendo que dos de sus mejores amigos estaban sumidos en la desgracia de sus vidas.

-…no…-rió apoyándose en su hombro-…quería contarte cuando regresaras pero como…las cosas no han sido como estaban planeadas…bueno, yo…

-…vamos, me matas de curiosidad

Rhea suspiró y le sonrió queriendo darle la mejor impresión.

-Zaya va a tener un hermano…o hermana…aun no lo sé…-rió notando el cambio de expresión del rubio pasando por el desconcierto, la sorpresa, nuevamente el desconcierto, la duda y una estúpida sonrisa que quería hacerlo reír pero que quedó corto por el millón de palabras que quiso decir en ese momento

-… ¿estás…? Tú…-el chico hizo ademán de un vientre abultado que hizo reír a la albina

-sí…-sonrió

-pero… ¿Cómo…? Digo…sí, sé cómo…pero… ¿Cuándo…? ¿Cuánto tienes?-le preguntó encontrando al fin las palabras que quería decir

-12 semanas…

-…wow…es…bastante tiempo… ¿Por qué no me dijiste…?

-porque quería que llegaras de tu viaje y me vieras con una panzota enorme esperándote en casa…-reconoció su dulce sueño con resignación-pero no fue así…

-…pero…-su tono de preocupación la hizo caer de su nube-…estabas en muy mal estado… ¿el niño está bien?

-…no lo sé…-susurró con miedo-…han pasado demasiadas cosas…muchas…

-¿Qué cosas?

-te lo diré así: desperté un día y mi hijo no estaba, lo busqué por todos lados y decidí venir hacia aquí por una simple corazonada, no sabes el estrés y angustia que significó para mí todo este mes; luego…el tren en que viaja ¡Bum…! Explotó y quedé en el suelo, me secuestraron, me golpearon, me amenazaron…casi morí cuando vi a Hisoka otra vez, tuve que huir…corría sin parar y tomé un barco hacia este país…oh, y tuve que pelear con unos tipos; no comí, dormí ni bebí agua durante días…llego aquí y me encuentro con una selva salvaje que sabes me dan mucho miedo…y por milagro divino Gon y Killua me encontraron o hubiese muerto sola en medio de los árboles…-suspiró notando los ojos exaltados de Kurapika-…solo sobreviví porque quería verte a ti y a Zaya. Lloré durante horas llamándolos a gritos…solo quería verlos una vez más…y ahora que estoy aquí, contigo y Zaya…no sé qué sentir…

-… ¿Quién…te secuestró…?-preguntó como si solo hubiera quedado aquella parte de la historia en su mente

-¿recuerdas el amigo de Hisoka del cabello largo…?

-¿I…llumi…?-preguntó incrédulo

-sí…algo así de una venganza a Hisoka. Bueno, no importa…

-¿Cómo que no importa, Rhea?

-…solo quiero olvidarlo…me da igual lo que haya pasado con esos dos, por favor…no me preguntes más que ni siquiera sé por qué fui rehén. Lo importante es que estoy viva…y al parecer nuestro hijo también…

Kurapika la miró de pies a cabeza y sonrió abrazándola dulcemente.

-…gracias por estar aquí…-le dijo con esa sonrisa infantil que Rhea extrañaba tanto-…prometo que volveremos a casa muy pronto

-¿en verdad…?-ella se puso de pie de alegría-¿Cuándo?

-…yo creo que en un par de semanas

-¡sí…!-sonrió como una verdadera niña mientras Kurapika agachaba la cabeza avergonzado de no decirle la verdad. No sabía si estaría vivo para aquella fecha-…oh…pero debes enterarte de otra cosa un poco grave

-¿…que cosa…?

-a unos tipos locos de las Islas del Norte…se les ocurrió reclamarme como su soberana y me enviaron una carta rogándome que tomara mi lugar… ¿te das cuenta lo estúpido que suena? ¿Yo…? ¿Ocupar "mi lugar"? ¡Una locura…!

-no lo es

-… ¿eh…?

-a final de cuentas eres su princesa ¿no?-le sonrió

-no…yo no soy princesa de nada, yo solo soy tu mujer y madre de Zaya…el resto quedó en el pasado

Kurapika quiso decirle algo pero solo pudo sentirse aun más enamorado de aquella mujer. Era la primera vez que Rhea le reconocía haber dejado todo lo que le pertenecía por él…y era feliz de ser tan afortunado.

-Rhea te amo

La chica lo miró sorprendida y como una jovencita se sonrojó sintiendo nervios en su estómago. Luego rió y evadió su mirada fijándose en el árbol que crecía en junto.

-…a veces eres inoportuno…-susurró avergonzada

_**No me maten . no sé por qué maté a uno de los hijos de Leorio :o creo que la muerte me llama xD**_

_***ww* Nuestro Kura está enfermo ¿sobrevivirá? Ademas, creo que ya les revelé bastante de lo que desea hacer Zareth con Zaya ¿y qué planea Mat? ¿Tendra algo que ver con Zareth? jijijiji de a poco se acaba esta primera parte de la historia (;) luego viene lo de Janis xD)**_

_**Uy, me carga revelarles tanto jajaja**_

_**Los amo. Soy feliz porque hoy me han fluido las ideas como nunca.**_

_**Gracias bellas mias: Thaishi y Cata (si se me olvida alguien perdón :C)**_

_**Besos desde Chile. Nos leemos pronto n.n**_


	8. La sangre de Zaya

_**:C he escrito tanto y nadie me ha dejado un review y.y aunque muchos pasan a leer nadie se da el tiempo de dejar su opinión jejejeje dando pena jajaja**_

_**bueno, espero que les vaya gustando, este cap se viene intenso *-***_

**8. La sangre de Zaya**

El engaño duró bastante poco, Rhea descubrió en menos de dos días lo que ocurría y sorprendió a Kurapika al no regañarlo como él esperaba, solo lo miró disgustada y lo abrazó recordándole que siempre estaría a su lado. No fue necesario hablar más, Rhea no quería aceptar que podía quedar sola con Zaya en menos de un mes, confiaba en que sobreviviría…pero la mitad razonable de su cabeza le mostraba a cada momento las pocas posibilidades que había. Veía al rubio cansado y débil, en cualquier momento podía caer en cama nuevamente y ese afán que tenía de no perderse un detalle de la investigación lo mantenía nervioso e histérico.

A la partida de Susan y Cheil se sumó la desaparición de Fadel, al parecer las desgracias no podían seguir aumentando en el grupo que cada vez se tensaba más y más. Leorio no estaba atento a nada, solo le preocupaba que Kurapika se mantuviera en el mejor estado de salud posible y no le importaba si las relaciones dentro del equipo estaban rotas…su vida parecía haber perdido sentido, no dormía ni comía, solo se mantenía vivo por el deseo de ver a su hijo y a su mujer en casa cuando pudiera regresar. Gon y Killua solo se preocupaban de Zaya, no querían involucrarse en lo demás ni en la investigación, preferían enseñar al pequeño la forma de dominar su poder espectacular que poco a poco tomaba una forma especial.

Su fluidez espiritual tenía un toque distinto al de un cazador común y corriente, era profundo y penetrante, envolvente y daba la sensación de miedo al sentir su aura tan cerca. Killua tenía una idea de lo que podía tener en frente cuando Zaya le mostraba sus habilidades…pero Gon ni siquiera se imaginaba de lo que el niño era capaz.

-exorcista…-dijo de pronto el albino mirando a su amigo con seriedad-Zaya es un exorcista

-… ¿…tú crees…?-el moreno observó al pequeño rubio con curiosidad. Su actuar ingenuo e infantil no le indicaba para nada que pudiera tener tal naturaleza de nen-…no lo creo

-ya verás que es cierto…solo mira su manipulación, al igual que Kurapika se vuelve especialista con sus ojos rojos…y hoy en la mañana cuando entrené con él…sentí una presión sobre mi aura que nunca había tenido, era como si contuviera mi energía

-oh…ya veo…pero eso no nos indica que sea exorcista

-que tonto eres, Gon…-rió

La puerta del patio trasero se abrió para dar paso a un Kurapika nervioso y enfadado. Se quedó mirando a sus amigos y a su hijo que seguía con sus espadas de nen en las manos. Nuevamente volvía a pasar por demasiadas emociones en un solo instante ¿Qué rayos hacía Zaya manipulando su nen? ¿Acaso esa era la esencia que sentía todos los días?

Killua agachó la mirada con culpabilidad mientras Gon se acercaba al rubio intentando explicar la situación con excusas baratas, sin embargo, Kurapika no les creyó…debían llevar demasiado tiempo enseñándole como para que Zaya pudiera mantenerse en aquel punto de manipulación.

El niño disolvió toda su energía y lo miró con sus grandes ojos grises esperando algún reto o castigo, ahora comprendía por qué su tío Gon siempre le pedía que no le dijera una palabra a su padre sobre lo que aprendía, seguramente Kurapika no quería enseñarle ese tipo de artes.

-Rhea te busca, Zaya-le dijo fingiendo una sonrisa.

-…s…sí…-asintió el niño corriendo al interior de la casa.

-Kurapika…-Killua lo miró con indiferencia-no me digas que estás molesto

El rubio no respondió.

-…no le ha pasado nada a Zaya…-se apresuró a decir Gon-es un chico muy fuerte y tiene mucho poder

-yo quiero saber…-susurró Kurapika-…quiero saber… ¡¿Quién les dio permiso de tomar ese tipo de decisiones?! ¡Zaya es mi hijo y yo evalúo lo que le enseño y lo que no…! ¡Yo no quería que aprendiera a usar nen, no quería…! ¿Por qué lo hicieron?

-no pudimos evitarlo…-susurró Killua mirándolo a la cara-Zaya tiene un don impresionante y aunque quisieras ocultarlo…es imposible apagar la energía vital que corre por sus venas

-me da igual si tiene o no tiene habilidades…-dijo Kurapika cerrando los ojos-¡es mi problema si le enseño o no…! Con Rhea quedamos de acuerdo con que sería un niño normal… ¿y ustedes…?

-¿normal…? Ja, no me hagas reír…-dijo el albino con ironía hiriente-tu hijo nunca ha sido "normal"…y lo sabes bien. Aunque no le hubiésemos enseñado él solo hubiera descubierto sus propia habilidad…y es mejor que lo eduquemos o acabará descarriado o como un asesino…-le espetó dándole la espalda-Gon, ayúdame a convencerlo…-susurró por lo bajo sintiendo el golpe seco de un cuerpo contra el pasto

-Killua, se desmayó

El albino miró de reojo a su amigo quien se apresuró a acomodar a Kurapika en el suelo mientras recobraba su conciencia. No recordaba la última vez que lo había visto en un estado tan deplorable, no quería verlo morir tan desgraciadamente aunque estaba harto de verlo con la cabeza perdida y fuera de foco. Peor aún, no tenían forma de ayudarlo…

-¿estás mejor…?-Gon le sonrió al rubio abanicándolo con las manos-…lo siento, de verdad…pero Killua tiene razón ¿no crees…?

Kurapika frunció el ceño intentando oírle, la verdad era que con suerte podía verlo claramente.

Ya era común que se derrumbara a medio camino o que vomitara sangre sin previo aviso, era doloroso acostumbrarse tan rápido a los brutales cambios que habían sufrido en menos de una semana pero debían enfrentarlos sin lugar a depresiones o sentimentalismos ya que les quedaba muy poco tiempo para lograr su objetivo o para morir en el fracaso.

Zareth les había advertido que su vacuna no curaba la enfermedad ni evitaba los síntomas, solo tardaba la multiplicación del virus y evitaba que llegase al sistema nervioso central, por esa razón Kurapika ya había entrado en una especie de colapso multifuncional que lo convertía en un muerto viviente. Leorio no lograba explicarse cómo aun podía caminar o mantenerse consciente tanto tiempo.

-tengo un mal presentimiento…-dijo Gon con un poco de asco al ver a su amigo rubio escurrir sangre por la boca aunque no dejaba de sufrir al verlo. Era una cruel enfermedad, hacía que el enfermo se resignara a su muerte y la esperara felizmente.

-…tienes que descansar…-le susurró Killua con un poco de impaciencia-o acabarás muerto en dos días…es raro que lo diga, pero confío en que todo se solucionará…

Kurapika no lo miró, solo se secó las lágrimas que sus ojos habían formulado debido al esfuerzo de las fuertes arcadas y se levantó tambaleándose hacia el interior de la casa.

Todo a su alrededor era de un intenso solo escarlata y podía distinguir perfectamente los lugares por los cuales había pasado Zaya, los siguió y se encontró pronto con Rhea en el balcón del cuarto que compartían los 3. La vio mirarlo asustada y correr a su lado mientras su hijo observaba con terror a que algo malo le sucediera. No podía oírlos y pronto la imagen de su mujer se perdió en un fondo rojo sin permitirle verla…sin embargo, aun podía sentirla y se sintió feliz de saber que su princesa estaba ahí acogiéndolo cuando sus rodillas se doblaron dejándolo completamente indefenso entre sus brazos. Como un niño, un bebé…no podía hacer, no quería hacer nada. Quizás solo debía acostarse y esperar su muerte.

Sí.

Era la mejor alternativa.

Zaya seguía de pie viendo a su madre llamar con desesperación a su tío Leorio como si el mundo se hubiese venido abajo.

-_… ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué papá está en el suelo? ¿Por qué está sangrando…? ¿Lo hirieron…? ¿Quién lo hizo? Mamá…no llores…mami…por favor…tengo miedo… ¡tengo miedo! ¡Basta por favor…!_

Los ojos de Zaya estaban aguados y llenos de terror, su alma gritaba detrás de sus bellas gemas grises intentando comprender la situación. Una fuerte furia recorría su cuerpo sin razón y pronto empezó a temblar viendo borrosamente cómo Leorio actuaba rápidamente llevándose a Kurapika de la habitación.

Su madre volvió a sentarse, esta vez le sonreía de una forma tan falsa que podía ver las lágrimas caer en su interior y la pena cruzar su dulce esencia. Solo pudo abrazarla y besar su mejilla confiando en que en su regazo todo tenía una feliz solución.

Fue una larga tarde, Leorio cuidaba de Kurapika mientras Mat había ido en busca de Zareth. La chica no estaba por ningún lado y al parecer nada podía contra la crisis que estaba viviendo el único enfermo con Siptum03 de la casa. Solo les quedaba esperar a que la fiebre bajara, que recuperara su conciencia…y rezar. Estaban en aquel momento en que solo queda la esperanza en aquellos seres sobrenaturales que no podemos ver.

-…creo que…se acabó…-susurró Mat sentándose junto a Leorio

-no…aun está vivo…-respondió el médico sin ánimos-…sobrevivirá

-¿a base de suero…? Lo dudo. Que no se te olvide que está infectado, necesita un tratamiento que no tenemos y una vacuna que es imposible de concebir…y tenemos una semana para lograrlo ¿crees que Kurapika se salvará?

-él no le teme a la muerte…sobrevivirá-insistió confiado en la fortaleza de su amigo aunque a esas alturas ni siquiera confiaba en su propia existencia.

-¿Cómo está…?-preguntó de pronto Rhea irrumpiendo en la habitación

-sal de aquí, no puedes exponerte de este modo-dijo Mat mirándola con fiereza

-es cierto Rhea…-aprobó Leorio-sal de aquí

-no quiero…-repuso con firmeza

-estás…

-lo sé, pero como van las cosas moriremos todos aquí en menos de dos semanas…y puede que Kurapika sea el primero ¿pretendes que me quede fuera de la casa para que salgas a contarme que lo perdí? No seas idiota…prefiero quedarme con él y con Zaya. Estoy segura que preferirías estar con Susan y Lin en este momento, Leorio…

-debes…cambiar el paño mojado en su cabeza cada 5 minutos-le dijo levantándose con la cabeza agacha-dile a Zaya la verdad…él lo comprenderá, es un niño inteligente

-…lo sé…-dijo tragándose duramente el nudo en su garganta.

Zaya sostenía fuerte la mano de su madre mientras ella estaba a su lado mirando a Kurapika con ojos ausentes…un extraño y desagradable sentimiento se apoderó de su interior ¿Qué eran estas ganas de acabar con la injusticia de la vida? No era tonto, su padre estaba agonizando y él no podía hacer más que observar…quería pelear con alguien, que todo se arreglara de un solo golpe. Quería dejar de llorar y salir en busca del culpable de su desgracia.

Fue en aquel momento, cuando Rhea rompió a llorar cuando la visión del pequeño Zaya cambió rotundamente. Creía que nadie tenía derecho a hacerla llorar, nadie era digno de sus lágrimas y al verla en un estado tan deprimente sentía una gran impotencia ya que sabía que nada podía hacer. Si su madre creía que todo estaba perdido…solo quedaba resignarse…aunque su mente trabajaba más que nunca, cientos de imágenes e ideas golpeaban su cabeza cambiando de pronto su inocente mirada en una llena de confusión y furia que lo hicieron marear un poco.

¿Acaso solo le quedaba esperar sentado a que el mundo acabara ante sus ojos?

-mamá…-dijo con un tono de voz muy grave.

Rhea lo miró secándose la cara, por un segundo había olvidado que su hijo seguía allí. Sintió cierto temor al ver su mirada oscura y triste, era solo un niño y esos ojos rojos no calzaban con él.

-mamá…-insistió él-… ¿vamos a morir?

* * *

Neón suspiró sentándose frente al joven que acababa de llegar desde las Islas. Dren estaba a su lado intentando que sus espasmos nerviosos no se notaran. El visitante parecía confiado y serio, la chica lo había visto un par de veces paseándose en la ciudad del castillo del reinado del norte pero nunca había hablado con él y su inexpresividad le causaba un poco de miedo.

-bien…díganos, a qué ha venido-dijo Dren iniciando la conversación

-mi nombre es Janis, soy el presidente del Consejo de Sabios de las Islas del Norte. Vengo formalmente a decirles que el pueblo ha aceptado la derrota y estamos dispuestos a tomarlos como nuestros soberanos

-eso es muy bueno…-sonrió Neón con emoción. Solo una vez había viajado a aquel lugar y lo había querido para ella.

-solo hay…un pequeño problema

-¿Cuál…?

-que hay algunos revolucionarios que están en busca de la verdadera heredera del trono

-…oh…pero ¿no es que está muerta?

-no…no lo está…-sonrió poniéndose de pie-de hecho…es su amiga

-¿…mi…amiga…?-Neón se levantó confundida

-claro…-suspiró sacando la fotografía que había robado de un libro de Kurapika-…es ella…

La pelirosa abrió sus ojos a más no poder al reconocer a Rhea, hubiese querido creer que era una broma, pero la mirada seria de Janis le dijo todo lo contrario. Un extraño pesar se coló en su alma… ¿y si la albina quería retomar su lugar? ¿La traicionaría si aceptaba el cargo por derecho de conquista? A final de cuentas…

-¿y qué significa que supuestamente Rhea se la princesa perdida?-inquirió Dren con tono manipulador-hemos ganado aquellas tierras por derecho de conquista, da igual si es la heredera "oficial", nosotros ganamos y las Islas del Norte son nuestras. Es así de sencillo…

-oh…sí, toda la razón-dijo Janis ocultando el coraje que le produjeron las palabras de aquel hombre que quería apoderarse del lugar que solo le correspondía a él-pero…necesitamos de un acuerdo firmado o ella podrá en cualquier momento quitarles el lugar; además…estos rumores de que la princesa está viva y que desea volver al reino han despertado al pueblo, mucha gente la quiere de vuelta y están ilusionados con la idea

-¿Qué propones…?-preguntó Neón leyendo en sus ojos sus intenciones

Janis sonrió.

-secuestrarla

Dren se echó a reír. Si solo pensaba en hacer algo así Kurapika lo mataría a golpes, lo reviviría y volvería a matarlo…sin embargo, Neón no se opuso, solo agachó la mirada con los labios tensos. Dren conocía bien esa expresión, quería cumplir su capricho a cualquier modo, si no fuera porque su mujer se había enamorado de aquellas tierras no hubiera entrado en guerra por obtenerlas. ¿Acaso debía pasar por alto la amistad con Rhea y Kurapika para hacer feliz Neón?

-¿y de qué te servirá secuestrarla…?-preguntó la mujer con curiosidad. No entendía la idea.

-servirá de mucho…-aclaró Dren-la haremos firmar el documento y será libre, no deseamos matarla

-¿no podemos simplemente hablar con ella?

-…lo hemos intentando varias veces, tenemos prueba de ello. Hemos enviado muchas cartas y nos responde que por ningún motivo quiere ceder su lugar…es una mujer egoísta

-ya veo…-susurró Neón volviendo a sentarse-…si nunca nos dijo que era tan importante es porque realmente le interesa su reino o simplemente habría cedido ¿verdad?

-cierto…-dijo Janis con una sonrisa amable-solo necesitamos que nos diga dónde está…y la haremos firmar

-Rhea no está aquí…

-supongo que no involucrarán a su familia-dijo Dren con preocupación. Neón tenía una mirada muy fría y le espantaba lo que era capaz de hacer por cumplir su sueño.

-¿familia…? Rhea no tiene familia…-dijo Janis con seguridad

-sí, vive con su pareja y su hijo-aclaró la pelirosa con ausencia-están todos fuera de la ciudad

-…no lo sabía…-mintió con rostro de pena

-deberían regresar dentro de una semana-dijo Dren con nerviosismo

-Sadark es la única nación que no ha entrado en guerra en el continente-dijo Janis con asombro-por eso confiamos en ustedes, en que protegerán nuestras tierras y nadie saldrá herido

-eso no depende de nosotros…-dijo Neón-las naciones están peleando por la cura de la enfermedad que ha aniquilado a la mitad del mundo, que Sadark ni las Islas hayan querido pelear por ella no significa que están libres de la guerra

-pero…deben tener un plan de acción, la mortalidad aumenta día a día

-estamos trabajando en ello-dijo Dren-enviamos un equipo de investigación en busca de una cura o una mejor vacuna, aunque no hemos recibido ninguna carta hasta el momento y ya se va a cumplir el plazo fijado

-…supongo que…solo queda prepararnos ¿verdad?

-exacto

* * *

Kurapika se sentó junto a Gon mirando fijamente a Zaya. Quizás aun tendría un poco de fuerzas para evaluar la habilidad de su hijo. En cuanto sintió fluir su energía aprobó la idea de su amigo en que tenía un poder impresionante, pero no lo convencía del todo, seguía siendo un niño y seguramente no entendía ni la mitad de lo que sucedía cuando utilizaba nen. Podía ser que tampoco supiera lo que era nen…sin embargo, al igual que Killua, logró predecir al instante la diferencia entre el poder de Zaya y el suyo o el de cualquier otro cazador. Era distinto, envolvente y tibio.

-…exorcista-dijo el albino tomando lugar a su lado mientras leía claramente los ojos castaños de su amigo

-…sí…-dijo Kurapika haciendo que Gon lo mirara

-¿están seguros…? ¿Y eso es bueno?-preguntó el moreno

-son muy pocos los que nacen con la habilidad de reducir el nen de otros…-aclaró Kurapika-la mayoría lo aprende luego de años de entrenamiento. Zaya aun no logra darle forma a su aura exorcista pero solo con hacerla fluir puede hacerme sentir más débil

-ahora lo entiendo…es increíble

-nunca creí que pudiera hacer algo así…-sonrió mientras Zaya le clavaba los ojos encima con esa extraña agudeza fría que se le había colado desde el día anterior cuando le había preguntado a su madre si morirían o podrían volver a casa y ella solo le había respondido con un abrazo y un llanto desconsolado.

-hm… ¿y qué significa que sea exorcista?-cayó de pronto Gon en la duda haciendo reír a sus amigos

-…bueno…que tiene la habilidad de limitar o reducir por completo la capacidad nen de cualquiera

-¿dejarlo en estado de zetsu?

-algo así…pero más agresivo, puede hacer desaparecer tu habilidad y que no puedas volver a usar nen…-le explicó Killua-pero aun no llega a ese nivel

-¿y cómo lo hace?-preguntó Kurapika mirando a su hijo e intentando descubrir su acción

-…eso sigue siendo un misterio

-Zaya, ven un momento

El niño fue hacia él con un poco de temor a sus palabras, aun creía que seguía molesto por no haber sabido antes de su entrenamiento con Gon y Killua.

-¿puedes…volver tus ojos escarlata?-le preguntó preocupándose de pronto por la mirada de su hijo

-…sí…-asintió él parpadeando un poco antes de transformar sus pupilas en dos gemas intensamente rojas

-bien…ahora…-susurró haciendo aparecer sus cadenas en su mano derecha antes de colocarla sobre el hombro de Zaya-…creo que sabes lo que quiero hacer…-le sonrió

Zaya suspiró y miró el piso sintiendo el fuerte nen de Kurapika sobre el suyo, sabía que él ni siquiera estaba usando toda su capacidad y que quería probarlo pero aun así se le hacía difícil vencerlo.

Gon y Killua miraban expectantes, también querían saber cómo Zaya rechazaba o eliminaba las habilidades de los demás o simplemente verlo reaccionar ante Kurapika.

El rubio abrió sus ojos con sorpresa cuando Zaya alzó su mano derecha marcando líneas en el aire, ¿era una especie de conjuro? No lo sabía, pero se apartó cuando una fuerte presión sobre sus hombros lo hizo sentir aun más enfermo y débil.

Su hijo lo miró indeciso deteniendo su acción y suspiró cansado, se había esforzado demasiado.

-¿Qué pasó…?-preguntó Gon con curiosidad mientras que con Killua miraban a Kurapika muy de cerca esperando su respuesta

-¿sentiste algo?-inquirió el albino

-sí…ya entiendo como lo hace-dijo Kurapika-simplemente envuelve el aura del otro y la hace desaparecer con una insignia espiritual ¿no es así?-le sonrió a Zaya

-…no lo sé…-respondió el niño con un dejo de indiferencia-solo lo hice

-¿sucede algo, Zaya?-le preguntó aun más impresionado de la actitud del chico

-no… ¿mamá está adentro?

-…sí…pero…

Zaya se levantó y corrió hacia el interior sin mirarlo a la cara. Gon y Killua se miraron cómplices, ambos habían notado el extraño cambio en el niño y era mejor reservarse los comentarios.

Kurapika intentó seguirlo, pero un leve mareo lo convenció de quedarse en su lugar. Un mal presentimiento se coló en su interior.

-creo que está molesto-dijo al fin reconociendo el mismo carácter de Rhea en el pequeño-…muy molesto y no sabe qué hacer

-siento como si Zaya hubiera madurado de un día a otro…-agregó Gon-¿no lo creen así? Está muy serio

-…es hijo de Kurapika ¿Qué esperabas…?-rió Killua abrazando al rubio por los hombros-era demasiado risueño para ser verdad…

Kurapika sonrió y suspiró esperando a que el niño volviera a comportarse como un día atrás; no recordaba mucho después de haber discutido con sus dos amigos, solo sabía que al despertar Rhea dormía a su lado mientras Zaya permanecía sentado en el balcón con un libro en sus manos; desde aquel momento en la madrugada que sentía al pequeño muy extraño, serio, sombrío y melancólico; no encontraba motivos para que estuviera así y el hecho que fuera solo un niño le erizaba los nervios.

Cerca de una hora más tarde, se reunieron alrededor del comedor para almorzar tranquilamente.

Parecía que todos los que quedaban habían decidido disfrutar de la compañía que tenían antes de dejarse morir, ese día nadie hablaba de la investigación ni de la enfermedad, solo reían animándose mutuamente, incluso Leorio sonreía un poco más. Mat seguía mirando a la mujer de Kurapika con esos lindos ojos, insistía en hablarle y decirle que todo estaría bien; ella solo le respondía con una sonrisa de agradecimiento y volvía a tornar su atención en Zaya. El niño estaba sentado a su lado y la abrazaba fuertemente rodeándola por la cintura con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, seguía serio y cabizbajo aunque no podía evitar sonreía cuando su madre le acariciaba el cabello.

Ninguno de los presentes ocultaba su preocupación por Kurapika, al contrario, a cualquier insinuación de decaimiento se paralizaban y esperaban a que se recuperara, todos le tenían afecto y se sentían un poco culpable de lo que le esperaba ya que en un principio el rubio se había negado en acompañarlos por Rhea y Zaya…y era mucho más que el jefe de la investigación. Para todos había sido un amigo en algún momento y estaban profundamente apenados, especialmente Gon, Killua y Leorio que llevaban años a su lado.

Fue un almuerzo bastante ameno, creían que hacía mucho tiempo no comían tranquilamente y se les hacía reconfortante luego de tanto estrés entregarse completamente a la vida y disfrutar de esa hora en que todo parecía haber quedado atrás.

-¡un brindis…!-dijo de pronto Leorio alzando su copa de vino-…por nosotros y porque seguimos con vida…-suspiró-…aún…-agregó mirando a Kurapika.

El rubio se echó a reír y brindó con su amigo sintiendo una profunda nostalgia, aun recordaba esa noche en york cuando Leorio lo llevó a un club nocturno para "quitarle la timidez" y acabaron comiendo comida chatarra afuera de una estación de metro porque el club estaba cerrado. Debía reconocer que nunca había encontrado un amigo como él y aunque no se lo había dicho jamás lo admiraba mucho por su capacidad de enfrentar descaradamente al mundo…aun más, por seguir animándolo luego de perder un hijo.

Un rato más tarde, Rhea se levantó y fue a su habitación, no se sentía muy bien y prefería descansar. Zaya no dudó en seguirla.

-¿Qué le pasa a Zaya?-preguntó Mat

-…no lo sé, está muy triste-respondió Gon-¿será normal en un niño de su edad?

-ya se le pasará…-dijo Killua metiéndose un trozo de pan a la boca-…solo está mañoso

-Zaya nunca actúa así…-retractó Kurapika-debe estar pensando en algo que lo molesta mucho…o…hm…puede que solo esté mañoso-dijo sonriente sin querer preocuparse más de lo que ya estaba.

De pronto una fuerte ventisca fría alzó los manteles y cortinas de toda la casa. Kurapika se levantó de inmediato, conocía muy bien esa brisa, solo Rhea podía provocar aquel invierno en solo segundos.

Corrió escaleras arriba sintiendo el rompimiento del ventanal. Pateó la puerta de la habitación encontrando a la albina tirada en el suelo con su cuerpo mojado debido al hielo que se derretía lentamente en ella y el suelo. La ventana estaba rota. Zaya había desaparecido.

-Rhea…-Kurapika se agachó para cogerla en brazos.

La mujer estaba inmóvil con los ojos abiertos de par en par completamente rojos, era la tercera vez que veía las pupilas de Rhea encendidas de aquel modo, solo le sucedía cuando no podía controlar su ira o su miedo. En su cuello una gruesa marca de aguja empezaba a formar una alergia en la piel circundante. Sus ojos lloraban mientras intentaba articular una palabra.

-¿Dónde está Zaya…?-le preguntó acomodándola en su regazo. Estaba muy fría-Rhea…responde… ¿Zaya dónde está?

-…e…o…e…a…o…

La mujer lloró aún más al no poder comunicarle lo sucedido y su respiración se aceleró convulsionando su estado físico.

-…mira esto…-dijo Gon quien había ido tras él silenciosamente-…es…una hoja de un libro…

Kurapika tomó el papel y lo leyó reconociéndolo de inmediato; era parte de la investigación de ojos rojos que había encontrado antes de viajar a NGL, tenía nuevas anotaciones alrededor y los códigos que nunca había podido leer estaban descifrados.

-es la letra de Fadel ¿no?-inquirió Gon

Rhea se alteró al oír aquel nombre y quiso levantarse pero sus músculos estaban paralizados.

-¿Fadel…?-Kurapika miró a la albina leyendo sus ojos-… ¿Fadel estuvo aquí…?

La albina asintió lentamente.

-¿acaso Fadel se llevó a Zaya?-preguntó Killua apareciendo tan de improviso que Kurapika se asustó un poco

Rhea volvió a llorar en son de afirmación y tosió escupiendo un poco de sangre.

-¿a dónde?-Gon se había levantado del suelo y con Killua ya estaba dispuestos a ir en busca del niño

-…esperen a que se reponga-les dijo Kurapika alzándose del piso con la albina en brazos-…cuídenla

Salió de la habitación dirigiéndose al cuarto de Fadel, se sentía un idiota, tonto, estúpido y fracasado ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta que su compañero llevaba días leyendo y releyendo sin parar aquel libro? ¿Cómo se había despreocupado tanto de Zaya sabiendo que "alguien" estaba detrás de él? Ahora… ¿para qué lo querían? ¿De qué les serviría un niño como su hijo?

* * *

Zareth se mantenía de pie observando a su hermano con cierta repulsión. En un principio la idea no le parecía cruel; sacrificar un niño a cambio de evolucionar en la ciencia y lograr la cura instantánea de la Siptum03…sin embargo, ahora no lo creía así, Zaya era el hijo de Kurapika y de un modo u otro se había encariñado con él, con su mirada ingenua y su sonrisa infantil.

Aunque daba igual cuanto se remordiera en la conciencia, no haría nada para impedir que Fadel cumpliera su atrofiado plan. Sabía que a pesar de todo el llanto y dolor que vería en ese niño ni siquiera hablaría para impedir que las investigaciones de su hermano pasaran a ser una tortura sin un fin justificado.

Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando escuchó la voz de Zaya llamando a sus padres, presa del miedo y la confusión gritaba desesperado sin poder soltarse de las contenciones que Fadel le había colocado en las muñecas y tobillos sobre una mesa de cirugía. Seguramente ya comprendía lo que sucedería.

-…tranquilo…-le dijo Fadel mirándolo dulcemente-…no pasa nada

Zareth se mordió los labios y salió del laboratorio en el subterráneo dirigiéndose a la planta superior de aquella apartada casona en el fondo del bosque. Se sentó en una esquina arrepintiéndose de haber aceptado la desquiciada proposición de su hermano…desde un principio su misión había sido enfermar a Kurapika para que no pudiera seguir con la investigación ni proteger a Zaya en el momento de su secuestro…lo había logrado pero no se sentía triunfante. Deseaba nunca haberle contado a Fadel su descubrimiento sobre la sangre de aquellos hombres de una tribu de las islas del sur de la que solo quedaba un sobreviviente y su familia, su hermano jamás se habría obsesionado con ellos al punto de encontrar al único kuruta vivo, hacerse su compañero y esperar el momento indicado para secuestrar a su hijo con el fin de probar si era cierto o no que su sangre antes de alterarse con los cambios de la pubertad tenía el anticuerpo necesario que acababa con la Siptum03 y que de hecho, sería la solución faltante para la cura contra la maldita enfermedad.

Tampoco quería saber lo que realmente deseaba hacer Fadel con el pequeño, lo había ayudado a descifrar los códigos de una extraña investigación sobre la reacción nerviosa que acababa cambiando el color de los ojos a un rojo intenso producto de la ira, en ella se habían hecho pruebas tortuosas para provocar el cambio en las pupilas del hombre que habían utilizado como conejillo de indias; en el libro que habían leído no decía exactamente a quienes se referían, pero a su hermano no le importaba, se sabía que los kuruta tenían esa habilidad…y si Zaya era descendiente de ellos seguramente la investigación también calzaba con él.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al escuchar el llanto del niño. Fadel no tenía criterio ni paciencia, era frío y solo buscaba la forma de lograr sus objetivos, no le interesaba el remordimiento de matar a un pequeño para sentirse satisfecho.

-¡Zareth!

La albina se levantó volviendo donde su hermano.

Zaya lloraba sobre la mesa de cirugía manteniendo sus ojos fijos en el cielo. Fadel había instalado una vía venosa en el brazo derecho del niño y le había inyectado un calmante. Parecía entretenerse mientras sacaba sangre del niño para guardarla en tubos de ensayo; llevaba varios ya llenos pero no se detenía.

Zareth notó que la sangre de Zaya era la más espesa y roja que hubiera visto. Solo con verla podía decir que era una sangre especial.

-es suficiente, Fadel-le dijo molesta-…está bien con esa cantidad de sangre…lo matarás si sigues

-…recuerda que solo es un niño, si muere el mundo no se acabará-respondió su hermano con frialdad-…y piensa que es la cura que necesita el mundo… ¿no crees que es lindo ofrecer a esta criatura por el bienestar y la paz mundial?

La chica apretó los dientes y suspiró cogiendo los tubos de ensayo para analizarlos en otra habitación del laboratorio.

Vio a Fadel preparar una gruesa aguja con un líquido amarillento repugnante, quería enfermar a Zaya y ver su evolución. Era muy simple, si lograba sobrevivir luego de una hora significaba que el mito de su sangre y el anticuerpo eran ciertos, mas, si moría antes de una hora, el mito era falso.

-…bien…esperemos que sea cierto, pequeño-le sonrió viéndolo convulsionar por la rápida acción del virus en su cuerpo, en menos de un minuto Zaya había perdido la conciencia con los ojos y la boca abierta. Por un instante Fadel creyó que estaba muerto…pero solo estaba en un estado de shock multifuncional.

_**DDD: nooo, mi pequeño Zaya, déjenlo u.u creo que estoy siendo un poco cruel :C**_

_**¿En verdad la sangre de Zaya tiene el poder de curar la Siptum03? :O**_

_**Solo esperen el siguiente cap :) **_

_**Besos desde Chile n.n **_

_**OHHHH, y gracias públicas a Thaishi por el dibujo de Zaya, está hermoso de verdad ^^ (es la imagen que tiene ahora este fic n.n)**_

_**Los amo a todos :D**_


	9. A'dádiva

**_Holaaa! _  
**

**_Bueno, pues, gracias por entrar a leer y por seguir esta historia de amor que ha ido más allá de la serie en sí. Quiero darme un poquito de tiempo para declarar que Rhea es mi OC más querido (quizás porque fue el primero) y que adoro a esta mujer en todas sus facetas. Espero que ustedes también la quieran como yo. Kurapika es mi personaje favorito por una simple razón, es el más cercano a mi personalidad y puedo ponerme en sus zapatos muy fácilmente (suena loco pero lo hago siempre que escribo), adoro su carácter porque puedes sacar de él una infinidad de ideas para hilarlas. En verdad lo amo y quiero que lo sepan jajaja_**

**_¿Por qué les hago leer esto? jejeje porque en este capítulo, que es muy largo y no quise cortarlo, demuestro la razón del título de la novela y se darán cuenta que si han seguido la historia hasta aquí y quieren saber qué sucederá es porque se han enamorado de esta pareja irreal que aunque nos duela en el alma, ni siquiera en la ficción del anime será real (y.y)_**

**_Es un capitulo que se centra en ellos dos, relata su...hmm...cómo decirlo (e/e) "primera vez" , creo que perdí mi virginidad mental al escribirlo jajajaja (aprovecho de advertirles que subirá de tono pero no mucho, ustedes saben que me centro más en los sentimientos y la acción en sí pasa a segundo plano) y espero que les guste porque yo no escribo ese tipo de escenas, quise hacerlo porque creí que tenía que hacerlo ajajaja_**

**_Y...eso, los amo. Lean con tranquilidad y espero que no lloren como yo cuando lo escribí._**

**_Kura. El mejor esposo. El mejor padre._**

**_Me declaro Kurapikalover por siempre n.n_**

* * *

**9. A'dádiva**

_**A'dádiva. Amor que da. Amor que se entrega. No espera nada a cambio. Amor verdadero.**_

Rhea cayó de rodillas haciendo arcadas de todo lo que pudo haber comido en aquel día sin saber del paradero de Zaya ni de Kurapika. Ambos volvían a estar fuera de su alcance, no había podido recuperarse por completo y no creía tener las fuerzas suficientes para seguir adelante.

Mat no tardó en ayudarla, Leorio iba y volvía en su búsqueda de algún indicio, Gon y Killua habían empezado a buscarlos por su propia cuenta. La única que seguía en casa sin poder hacer nada, era Rhea. Su estado de salud había empeorado drásticamente y Mat ya no sabía qué hacer, deseaba ir en busca de Kurapika y el niño pero…no podía dejar sola a la mujer. Simplemente acabaría suicidándose si no la detenía a cada intento de querer salir corriendo, además, no podía entender cómo a Kurapika se le ocurría abandonarla en un momento así.

-cálmate, por favor…-le decía a la albina queriendo tranquilizarla-… ¿Por qué no duermes un poco? No puedes estresarte en tu estado…por favor, Kurapika debe estar con Zaya, quizás ya lo encontró…

Rhea lo miró con ojos profundos, llorosos e ilusionados. Quería convencerse de las palabras de Mat.

-ven, vamos a descansar…-le sonrió él cogiéndola por los hombros

-…pero…

-olvídalo, olvídalo…dejemos que los chicos se encarguen de esto…-susurró llevándola hacia su habitación

Rhea cedió. Comprendía que solo le quedaba no cometer locuras y preocuparse por la vida que llevaba en su interior, no podía seguir arriesgándose a perderlo…no después de haber ilusionado a Kurapika.

-¿quieres algo…?-le preguntó Mat con una sonrisa.

La albina negó con la cabeza acomodándose sobre la cama, le parecía increíble que su cuerpo la empujara a dormir si lo único que deseaba era salir corriendo en busca de sus rubios amados, la mitad de sí lloraba por arriesgar su vida…la otra, mucho más fuerte, la hacía mantenerse en su lugar pensando en ella y en su embarazo.

Quiso sonreírle a Mat pos la preocupación que le prestaba, pero no pudo hacerlo, solo lo miró y cerró los ojos dándose cuenta del cansancio que tenía acumulado…se abrazó a sí misma dándose calor…

El chico sonrió notando su expresión de aflicción, le dolía reconocer que se sentía bien al estar a solas con ella, era la oportunidad que esperaba, no precisamente como la imaginaba, pero no tendría otra igual. Kurapika había abandonado a su mujer en el peor momento, seguramente la albina debía tener ciertas inseguridades o más de algún rencor hacia él, lo suficiente para darle pase a Mat; o al menos, él lo creía así.

Se acercó a Rhea acariciando su melena, era una mujer joven que aún conservaba la gracia de su belleza juvenil, no había tenido la oportunidad de conocerla antes pero por fotografías había visto a la chica en sus años de adolescencia; nunca había pensado en seducir a la mujer de uno de sus amigos…pero la tentación era difícil de contener, aun más cuando Kurapika parecía tan despreocupado de ella.

La arropó hasta los hombros notando que ya se había dormido y le secó un par de lágrimas con sus dedos. Sonrió sintiendo su aroma, era una especie de fruta salvaje con intenso olor a miel afrodisiaca…

-gracias por cuidarla, Mat

Abrió sus ojos despertando de su ensueño y se volteó encontrándose de frente con Kurapika, si bien el rubio seguía siendo de menor altura, sus ojos llenos de seriedad y frialdad le hicieron sentir diminuto. Seguramente había leído sus intenciones solo con verlo.

-…está muy preocupada…-dijo luego de carraspear mientras se echaba a un lado

-la llevaré conmigo

-¿Qué…?-se detuvo impresionado ante la seguridad con que Kurapika hablaba-…no, no puedes llevarla a ninguna parte…

-creo que estará más segura conmigo y los chicos, ya hablé con ellos…-dijo cortante mirándolo con ojos afilados-…y no quiero volver a encontrarte tan cerca de mi mujer, ¿te queda claro?…lo que es mío, nadie lo toca

-si tanto te importa no deberías dejarla sola, no sabes cuánto ha llorado esa pobre mujer…no ha dormido ni comido por tu culpa

-…cierra la boca, Mat…ya te lo advertí. No sabes de lo que soy capaz por defenderla…

El rubio se acercó a Rhea despertándola suavemente, ella no había alcanzado a dormirse profundamente por lo que fácilmente reconoció la voz de Kurapika y su triste sonrisa que le daba un poco de ánimos.

-vamos…-le dijo él

-¡no dejaré que te la lleves…!-saltó Mat con molestia quedándose estático ante la afilada mirada del chico que incendió sus ojos un momento en un color escarlata.

La albina asintió sosteniendo las manos de Kurapika para poder levantarse, se apoyó en él un momento y se calzó sus zapatillas antes de seguir al chico sin preguntar a dónde.

-…lo siento…-susurró al pasar junto a Mat. Había descubierto fácilmente las ideas del chico con ella…pero había solo un hombre al que podía corresponder de esa forma y nada ni nadie la haría cambiar de opinión.

-sé dónde tienen a Zaya…-le dijo Kurapika sosteniendo con fuerza la fina mano de la albina-…pero…no sé si es peligroso, no quiero que te alejes de Leorio, él te cuidará mientras Gon, Killua y yo vamos en frente

-…no me siento bien…

El rubio se detuvo en su camino y la miró con una sonrisa extraña.

-…estaremos bien…lo prometo…-le dijo llevando su mano a su mejilla-…recuperaremos a Zaya y regresaremos a casa, no importa lo que suceda…solo quiero que estemos todos juntos…-le sonrió notando esos ojos grises llenos de temor e incertidumbre que buscaban una respuesta en los suyos-…no me mires así…-susurró con semblante enfermo

-…tengo mucho miedo…

-yo también…no sé lo que pueda pasar, no sé si voy a morir a medio camino…si recuperaré a Zaya…no lo sé…por eso quiero llevarte conmigo…moriré tranquilo si estás junto a mí…

Rhea lo abrazó fuertemente, no quería seguir llorando, mas, no pudo evitarlo. Por primera vez en su vida iban a improvisar…solo saldrían en busca de Zaya, no sabían si lo encontrarían, si regresarían vivos o si morirían…volvían a dejar sus vidas en manos del destino.

-no me gusta oírte llorar…me siento culpable…-susurró acariciando su cabello. Ella negó con la cabeza mirándolo de pronto con ojos dulces, en un solo instante se adelantó haciéndolo retroceder un paso mientras lo rodeaba por el cuello y lo besaba hondamente en la boca. Era extraño que en el aquel momento se le ocurriera una acción como aquella, llevaba días a su lado y no había podido besarlo siquiera una vez…entendía que en cuanto salieran de la casa no tendrían la oportunidad.

Kurapika sonrió. No había forma de explicarle con palabras lo que le hacía sentir cada vez que estaba a su lado, no quedaba más que abrazarla fuertemente y disfrutar cada segundo que en ese instante parecían pocos.

Mat frunció el ceño desde el sócalo de la escalera y se dejó llevar por la furia que sintió en ese momento, simplemente cogió su daga y la lanzó contra el rubio concentrando su energía en el metal. Tenía la habilidad de poseer todo tipo de metales e indicarles su blanco sin importar lo inalcanzable que estuviera.

El rubio abrió sus ojos y detuvo con su mano el cuchillo de Mat. Rhea se volteó mirándolo fijamente desde el pie de la escalera mientras Kurapika la llevaba de la mano hacia la salida. No quería más problemas.

-no puedes arriesgarla de esta forma…-insistió el otro con tranquilidad, el rubio se detuvo sin mirarlo-es mejor que se quede y descanse, puede pasarle cualquier cosa en el camino…y no creo que sea lo que quieras ¿o sí, Kurapika…?

-ya te dije que cerraras la boca, Mat…no voy a discutir mis planes contigo

-¿tus planes…? ¿Y te has puesto a pensar en lo que Rhea quiere? Si no me equivoco, ella está aquí porque insististe tanto en hacer lo que tú querías…que tuvo que ceder y dejarte "ser feliz"; si te hubieras quedado en casa como Rhea quería…primero, no estarías enfermo; segundo, tu hijo estaría contigo…y tercero…Leorio no habría perdido un hijo. Él no te lo ha dicho, pero estoy seguro que se arrepiente de haberte acompañado…y ahora estás poniendo en peligro no solo la vida de tu mujer sino también la de tu segundo hijo… ¿no crees que has ido demasiado lejos por tus ambiciones?

El tono de serenidad y convicción con el que hablaba Mat produjo escalofríos en Rhea.

-si de verdad te importara un poco lo que siente Rhea, comprenderías lo triste que está y lo difícil que ha sido para ella toda esta semana… ¿aun piensas llevártela?

Kurapika suspiró soltando la mano de su mujer y miró a Mat de forma desafiante. Estaban a algunos metros de distancia, la albina permanecía en medio buscando en los ojos castaños del rubio alguna respuesta de qué haría. Por alguna razón no había replicado a las palabras de Mat, Kurapika no pudo evitar sentirse un poco dolido por esa acción…él no creía que todo lo que dijera era cierto ¿acaso ella sí lo pensaba así?

-si quieres que Rhea vaya contigo, pelearás conmigo…si pierdes, puedes marcharte

El rubio sonrió y desató su cadena mirándolo fijamente.

-¿desde cuándo te crees tanto como para decidir algo así…?-le preguntó notando los ojos bajos de Rhea…solo con verla podía descifrar su inquietud y su indecisión. Quizás…Mat tenía razón.

Bajó su brazo derecho dando por perdida la batalla. No tenía tiempo para una pelea absurda…sin embargo, no quería avanzar sin ella, no tendría los mismos motivos para sobrevivir.

-…cobarde…-susurró Mat con desprecio volviendo sus ojos hacia la mujer-te cuidaré bien, lo prometo…-le sonrió caminando hacia ella-¿no es cierto lo que acabo de decir…?-preguntó cogiendo suntuosamente la mano de la albina

Kurapika apretó los dientes sintiendo nuevamente deseos de acabar con ese tipo en aquel mismo lugar…pero esta vez fue Rhea quien se negó y plasmó fuertemente su mano en el rostro del chico a la vez que se soltaba de su mano. Estaba molesta…se veía en su rostro.

-no vuelvas a tocarme de ese modo…-susurró alejándose de él

-está bien…lo siento…-sonrió observando cómo Kurapika salía de la casa sin mirarlo. De pronto, un filo de hielo pasó frente a sus ojos haciéndolo retroceder.

-te lo diré solo una vez…vuelves a llamar a mi marido cobarde… ¡y te mataré…!

Rhea le sostenía la mirada con enfado luego de haber desvanecido su arma.

-…pero…-Mat la miró confundido-…tú…

-…intenta no morir…porque nosotros saldremos con vida

La albina lo miró con ira antes de correr detrás del rubio quien ya llevaba un camino recorrido. No volteó un momento, estaba decidida y no le importaba lo que el otro chico pudiera sentir. A ella solo le correspondía ir al lado de Kurapika, era el hombre que había elegido para el resto de su vida y estaba dispuesta a defenderlo sin importar el precio que tuviera que pagar. Sería capaz de matar solo por verlo sonreír una vez más.

-…creí que te quedarías…-le dijo él al sentirla a su lado

-lo dudé un momento…pero la aventura es más entretenida contigo-le sonrió deteniéndose en su andar. El chico se volvió hacia ella y la abrazó permitiéndole descansar.

-¿quieres que te cargue?

-…no…creo que aun puedo caminar, no te preocupes…

La palabras y escusas de Rhea no bastaron, Kurapika la cogió de la cintura cargándola en sus brazos sin siquiera dedicarle una mirada. Ella acabó resignándose y se acomodó en su pecho observándolo desde allí. Podía leer en su mirada seria que miles de ideas cruzaban su mente mientras caminaba, quizás ni siquiera pensaba en ella…

A Rhea no le importaba, lo conocía a la perfección, cada gesto o mirada, cada manía oculta en él era percibida por ella y sabía que era la única que podía leerlo tan fácilmente como un libro abierto.

-Rhea…

La albina abrió sus ojos notando que estaba un poco adormilada.

-…cuando volvamos a casa…-dijo él con un poco de inseguridad-…cuando…regresemos…

-qué…-Rhea se asustó ante su comentario. No sabía lo que quería decirle…o pedirle.

-quiero que…-sonrió avergonzado bajando su mirada hacia la de ella-…sonará tonto…y sé que dijimos que no era necesario, pero…quiero que…nos casemos…como…el resto de la gente… ¿no crees que sería lindo…? No lo sé…se supone que es el sueño de todas las mujeres, bueno…no digo que seas igual a todas, solo que…-dejó de hablar sintiéndose demasiado viejo como para sonrojarse por una propuesta como esa. Llevaba 10 años viviendo con ella, seguramente no era más que una formalidad para ellos pero Rhea seguía mirándolo con los mismos ojos inexpresivos que le causaban un escalofrío ¿acaso no le gustaba la idea?

De pronto una sonrisa boba e ingenua curvó los labios de la chica que seguía sin hablar, solo sonreía casi con tristeza…lo que desató los nervios en Kurapika.

-¿eso quieres…?-preguntó ella forzándolo a dejarla en el suelo. Volvió a sonreír al ver lo apenado que estaba el chico.

-…es que…por favor, Rhea…di que sí, sabes que me pongo a hablar como loco cuando no me respondes y si sigues así voy a terminar gritando como un idiota…

* * *

_Kurapika sonrió al ver a Rhea sentada en la baranda del balcón con los brazos extendidos disfrutando de sentir la lluvia caer por sus dedos, quiso advertirle que podría resfriarse pero prefirió seguir deleitándose con la visión que tenía desde allí. _

_El cabello blanco de su novia caía en ondas hasta su cintura ocultando los detalles del vestido rojo que llevaba luego de ir juntos a la función de teatro. Era un vestido que siempre le había gustado, mas, solo lo usaba cuando salía con él y a Kurapika realmente le agradaba como se le veía, afinaba su figura y el detalle a hilos en su cuello que realzaban esa fineza real que iba impregnada en la piel de la chica.._

_-¿te gusta este lugar?-le preguntó caminando hacia ella_

_-…sí…-contestó ella sin moverse ni voltear la cabeza para mirarlo_

_-¿no crees que hace un poco de frío?_

_-no, el aire está tibio…-sonrió dejando que el rubio la rodeara por la cintura apoyando su cabeza en su hombro_

_-…te puedes resfriar_

_-¿tú crees…?-susurró alzando sus ojos grises hacia los de Kurapika. Él asintió agazapándola con fuerza hacia su cuerpo antes de arrastrarla al interior de la habitación-…qué haces…-rió_

_-quitándote de allí o acabarás con una neumonía_

_-sabes que me gusta el frío_

_-…bueno…a mí no, me resfrío con facilidad-le sonrió colocándose frente a ella-no soy amigo del invierno como tú_

_Rhea sonrió y se abalanzó sobre él robándole un beso._

_-estás helada…-susurró él cogiendo las manos de la chica entre las suyas_

_-siempre estoy así…-respondió en el mismo tono mientras se quitaba los tacones-…lo siento, me dolían los pies…_

_-que chiquita eres…-rió para sus adentros_

_-lo sé…-dijo con fingida aflicción formando un puchero con sus labios-incluso así de enana me quieres ¿verdad? _

_-…ambos somos enanos…-le susurró al oído haciéndola reír-y tendremos hijos enanos…_

_-¿aun más enanos que nosotros…?-sonrió echándole el flequillo hacia atrás_

_-espero que no…-sonrió besándola tiernamente-…Rhea…_

_-shhh…escucha…-le dijo tapándole la boca con las manos-… ¿lo oyes…? _

_Una especie de trinar se oyó en medio de la lluvia, era muy suave, agudo, fino, rico y llenador…Rhea sonrió abrazando a Kurapika mientras se concentraba en oír solo el pajarillo aunque no tardó en perderse en el sonido del latir del corazón del chico quien acariciaba su cabello rodeándola firmemente con sus brazos._

_-Kurapika…-dijo abriendo sus ojos con mirada dulce sin apartarse de él_

_-dime_

_-¿no te cansas de mí? _

_-… ¿cansarme…?_

_-digo… ¿no te aburre que cambie de humor tan fácilmente o que te regañe por cualquier cosa?_

_-si no lo hicieras me aburriría _

_-¿y no te molesta?_

_-no, me gustas así…y no me gustaría cambiarte_

_-yo tampoco quiero cambiarte…-sonrió abrazándolo de forma caprichosa-a veces me da miedo que me dejes…o que encuentres a alguien mejor que yo_

_Kurapika sonrió, era increíble que ella pasara por los mismos miedos que él._

_-me haces tan feliz…-susurró abrazándola fuertemente. Sentía que podía pasar toda su vida sintiéndola a su lado y no sentiría jamás otra cosa más que felicidad._

_La albina lo miró encontrándose con una sonrisa dulce y esos ojos castaños llenos de ternura que tenían un poder magnético sobre sí misma…una extraña sensación de descubrimiento la envolvió, era como si nunca lo hubiese tenido tan cerca o como si jamás lo hubiera visto en la vida, volvía a sentirse tan diminuta e ingenua como dos años atrás, cuando llegó ante su casa casi muriendo de sed…quizás debió haber sido más amable o tal vez no. Se daba cuenta que no cambiaría ni una coma, ni una letra, ni un guión de la historia que llevaba relatada junto a él…daba igual si tenía que volver a sufrir solo para encontrarse en ese momento, frente a él, sintiendo el mundo desaparecer a su alrededor por el simple hecho de tener esa boca besando la suya con ese cuidado y tesitura que solo él conocía; no era un hombre perfecto, estaba muy lejos de serlo, pero parecía ser el único que encajaba con su ideal de felicidad y no estaba dispuesta a perderlo. Lo necesitaba para sobrevivir, era su razón de existencia, sin su existencia Rhea no tenía motivos para seguir viviendo, lo había perdido todo, no tenía a dónde regresar ni amigos a los que recurrir…solo estaba él y su indescriptible forma de quererla. Le parecía que llevaba solo horas de conocerlo y llevaba ya dos años viviendo bajo su mismo techo, ya había aprendido la forma de tratarlo, cuando tenía que hablarle, cuando debía dejarlo hablando solo…o cuando simplemente tenía que quedarse callada a su lado, también sabía lo que significaban sus muecas o gestos en cada circunstancia; había aprendido lo que le gustaba y lo que no, sabía que se le hacía irresistible una tarta de frutilla y el odio incontenible que le tenía al arroz o a las pastas. Tenía clarísimo que no podía pedirle que cocinara o la cocina acabaría incendiada o no se arriesgaría y preferiría morir de hambre antes que acercarse a la comida. Era un buen chico pero al parecer nunca le habían enseñado las responsabilidades básicas en un hogar…más de una vez habían discutido por lo mismo, sin embargo, era esa misma personalidad cambiante de Kurapika la que convertía las discusiones en momentos de risa y despreocupación; el rubio creía que todo lo podía solucionar con un beso…y en realidad, para Rhea, era así._

_Kurapika sonrió dándose cuenta que la lluvia había cesado un poco, el viento había cerrado las ventanas del balcón por lo que ya no corría un viento helado alrededor, al contrario, sintió que cierta calor inundaba la situación. _

_Se apartó un poco de la albina haciéndola bajar de la nube en la que ya volaba; la miró fijamente a los ojos, conocía bien cada tinte y color de sus besos, no había notado como de la ternura habían pasado al arrebato y luego a la peligrosa pasión que a veces quería consumirlos. Había ciertos límites que nunca habían querido romper por miedo a lo desconocido y estaban al borde de todas las líneas puestas._

_Estaban solos, era un día libre y solo podían oír el acelerado ritmo de sus pulsaciones que parecían no querer detenerlos._

_Kurapika no era un chico libidinoso, al contrario, no le gustaban ese tipo de cosas; solía evitarlas por simple pudor propio y respeto a su novia, mas, no significaba que no sintiera deseos de desnudarla y llevarla a la cama sin siquiera preguntar. Era en aquellos momentos cuando agradecía ser cabezota y tener control sobre sus pasiones. Nunca pasaría aquella delgada línea sin el consentimiento de su princesa, jamás se atrevería a faltarle el respeto de aquella manera…además, no era experto, era tan virgen como ella y le daba miedo cometer errores o no saber qué hacer. _

_Ahora, frente a Rhea, con una estúpida sonrisa en su boca que buscaba disculparse por haberse dejado llevar tan rápido no sabía qué decirle ni cómo actuar ante los ojos ingenuos de su novia que seguía tan cerca de él con su cuerpo fino y bien esculpido que lo seducía cada día más. Quiso agachar la mirada, se avergonzaba de observarla con tanta testosterona en la cabeza y sentir escalofríos por no poder actuar como quería. _

_Tal vez debía esperar un poco más._

_Se sorprendió de sus propios pensamientos… ¿en qué momento la había deseado tanto? ¿Acaso era una necesidad? _

_Rhea cerró sus ojos un momento. Se sentía al borde de un precipicio, todas las conversaciones sobre el tema que pudo haber tenido con Susan, la novia de Leorio, vinieron a su mente pero las rechazó al instante. Bastaba un impulso para tirarse al vacío._

_Miró profundamente esos ojos que ya no la miraban, se alzó en puntillas y lo cogió por las mejillas besándolo dulcemente, su cuerpo temblaba sin querer y aun una parte de sí desistía de la idea mientras sus manos trémulas y torpes bajaban a desabrochar la camisa del chico quien no tardó un segundo en asimilar lo que sucedía._

_Kurapika no sabía si sentirse complacido o perturbado pero por alguna razón gozaba de la indecisión que aun intimidaba a Rhea. ¿Debía aprovecharse…? No, claro que no…debía dejar que controlara la situación aunque no estaba seguro de poder manejarse en aquella circunstancia en la que nunca había experimentado, menos en esos segundos en el que un extraño miedo lo invadió, ni siquiera sabía a lo que temía, solo no se sentía completamente seguro. Mientras, frente a él, con una sonrisa ingenua en su boca, Rhea se llenaba de seguridad y confianza haciéndolo retroceder lentamente, no sabía lo que hacía, solo se dejaba llevar por la ansiedad que empezaba a sofocarla y embriagarla._

_Tuvo deseos de reír…no le parecía más que un juego, sin embargo, cuando sintió las manos de Kurapika subir su vestido mientras acariciaba su piel se vio a sí misma simple y desnuda en medio de la nada, aun tenía tiempo de dar pie atrás, pero su cuerpo no la oía y sus conexiones nerviosas no daban con sus músculos._

_Kurapika sonrió pensando que era un vestido rojo muy fino como para acabar arrugado en el suelo y llevó su boca al cuello de la chica saboreando su piel dulce como jamás lo había hecho, cierta morbosidad se apoderó de él mientras la subía a su cintura y sentía su acelerada respiración._

_La chica lo miró desde arriba encontrándose con sus ojos castaños con un brillo distinto, era alguien completamente distinto pero seguía siendo Kurapika…sonrió abrumada por la ansiedad y se dejó caer sobre la cama viéndose acorralada por el rubio que al parecer se sentía dueño de la situación._

_-…estás loco…-le susurró con ojos grandes y brillantes_

_-no, solo te amo…-le sonrió besándola lentamente y con dulzura en medio de tanta agitación. Fue un beso largo y pausado en el que hicieron desaparecer lo poco y nada de ropa que les quedaba encima. Era extraño que a pesar de estar piel a piel no se sentían ni desnudos ni avergonzados, ni siquiera se miraban, solo disfrutaban del mar de sensaciones que descompensaban su pulso y su respiración sin darles tiempo de recordar que existía el tiempo y el espacio, para ellos, el tiempo se había convertido en eternidad y el espacio en una sudada piel que no tenía inicio ni final._

_El rubio suspiró sintiendo el sudor correr por sus mechones pegados a su rostro, sentía la garganta seca y una tremenda sed mientras observaba una vez más a la mujer que estaba bajo su cuerpo en las mismas condiciones… ¿una mujer? no era una mujer cualquiera, era su novia, la chica que había elegido para intentar ser feliz. Nunca se había dado cuenta de lo imprescindible que era Rhea para cada uno de sus días y era increíble que lo hiciera en ese momento, viendo su cuerpo desnudo completamente entregado al suyo. Daba igual lo que hiciese, no tendría alegato o refuta…era suya, esa mujer le pertenecía de pies a cabeza y nadie tendría el derecho a tocarla más que él._

_Se acercó a su rostro besando los secos labios de Rhea para bañarlos con su saliva, mordió tiernamente su lengua y la sostuvo fuertemente entre sus brazos mientras invadía lentamente el interior de la chica con la seguridad plena en lo que hacía. La albina mordió sus labios aferrándose con fuerza a su espalda, su mente bailaba en la infinidad del placer a la vez que su abdomen y su vientre fluctuaban entre el dolor y el deseo quitándole el aire a cada segundo._

_Era imposible describir con palabras lo que pasaba por la mente del rubio en aquel momento, quizás no había nada y por primera vez su cerebro estaba paralizado en medio del caos de su corazón. Su cuerpo, aunque le pareciera extraño, había pasado a segundo plano; solo oía la agitada respiración de Rhea junto a su oído y sus acallados gemidos que podían volverlo loco en cualquier momento; su alma estaba al fin en un punto fijo, no había temores ni remordimientos, no había dolor ni angustia que removieran su esencia bruscamente… ¿acaso podía sentir paz en ese momento? No lo sabía y no quiso indagar más allá, si con esa fina jovencita de 19 años era capaz de centrarse y olvidar incluso lo que marcaba su existencia, no necesitaba mayores explicaciones, solo la disfrutaría. No. Solo la amaría e intentaría hacerla feliz el resto de su vida; su propio sufrimiento no se comparaba con ver una lágrima de tristeza en los ojos de su amada novia. Por vengar a su gente había sido capaz de acabar con la vida de alguien más, por ella, incluso los dioses debían temer por lo que era capaz de hacer y no lo pensaría siquiera una vez antes de actuar. Solo quería verla sonreía cada mañana, verla correr para abrazarlo fuertemente y saber que él era el indicado, nadie más cabía en ese lugar._

_Sonrió. Lo que sentía era la descripción que alguna vez leyó en algún libro sobre el A' dádiva, ese amor inmaculado y único que está dispuesto a pagar con la vida una sonrisa de la persona amada, no espera nada a cambio y se siente complementado, complacido y correspondido con tan solo un beso._

_¿Amor? ¿En verdad había caído como el resto de los mortales en las redes de Cupido? Seguramente dos años atrás habría reído de él mismo por lo que pensaba y se habría recriminado las "prioridades" que habían en su cabeza; sin embargo, ahora se reía del chico inflexible e indiferente que había sido antes de conocer a Rhea, antes de hacerla plenamente suya, no había caído en la cuenta que sin amor, un ser humano no puede vivir. _

_Sus ojos se habían transformado en dos gemas de rubí que contemplaban dulcemente los grises de ella._

_-¿me amas…?-preguntó con timidez acorralado por el miedo que le causaba no hacerla sentir lo mismo que él experimentaba._

_No fue necesario hablar, solo bastó que Rhea sonriera y acariciara su mejilla con ternura quitándole la estúpida lágrima que había rodado por su piel sin razón evidente. _

_Se dejó caer sobre ella sintiendo sus finas manos en su espalda y su nuca. Deseó nunca despertar de aquel idilio en el que se habían inducido, no quería dejarla ir jamás; si lo hacía, volvería a sentirse solo y desprotegido, volvería a olvidar la forma de reír sin motivos y a ocultar su dulce expresión por miedo a demostrar lo vulnerable que era. _

_La abrazó dándose cuenta de lo frágil que era el cuerpo de la chica y sonrió tontamente sosteniendo su frente sobre la de Rhea, sentía su ardiente respiración mientras le daba tiernos besos con los brazos cruzados tras su cuello. Solo pudo seguir con esa curva idiota en sus labios sintiendo lentamente su cuerpo acompasarse y recuperar el aliento._

_-…Kurapika_

_Abrió sus ojos un poco asustado, era la primera vez que la oía hablar en medio de la aventura que habían vivido y tuvo miedo de lo que pudiera decirle; aun así, oír su nombre de aquella boca en un tono fino y sofocado lo hizo feliz._

_-quédate conmigo…-susurró Rhea a su oído-…amor quédate…_

_Se miraron profundamente y Kurapika le sonrió corriendo los mechones blancos que se habían pegado el rostro de la chica._

_-…me quedaré por siempre…lo prometo…-le dijo feliz de ver una gran sonrisa dibujada en los labios de la albina-…eres todo lo que quiero_

_Rhea besó su mejilla y lo abrazó fuertemente rodando sobre la cama para acomodarse tranquilamente sobre su pecho sintiendo el ritmo del corazón de Kurapika junto a su oído; el chico la abrazó acariciando su cabello blanco y la cubrió con las sábanas mirándola con ojos que poco a poco recobraban el color natural de las cosas y ya no veían solo en tintes color escarlata._

_Suspiró mirando el techo._

_La lluvia había vuelto a romper sobre la ciudad, los automóviles seguían pasando, las personas no dejaban de discutir en plena calle y el tiempo parecía haberse saltado un par de horas ya que la oscuridad ya absorbía todo a su alrededor._

_-…creo que necesitamos una ducha…-susurró Rhea sacándolo de sus pensamientos para hacerlo reír. _

_Notó que Kurapika tenía la vista clavada en el techo y suspiró con cansancio entrelazando su mano a la de él, el mundo había cambiado de color de un segundo a otro, se había convertido en la mujer de un rubio tan especial, único, indescifrable y difícil, pero lejos de acomplejarla, le hacía sentir que lanzarse al vacío había valido la pena y estaba sana y salva quedándose dormida junto al hombre que había arriesgado su vida por ella sin razones y que la había enamorado con solo una sonrisa; aunque a aquellas alturas, tanto pensar parecía innecesario. _

_El chico la miró un instante dándose cuenta que se estaba quedando dormida, evadió todos sus profundos pensamientos y la dejó a su lado abrazándola por la cintura. Sonrió acomodando su cabeza sobre la de ella y suspiró sosteniendo sus manos. _

_Les quedaba una larga vida por delante y disfrutaría cada segundo a su lado como si fuese el último._

* * *

Kurapika caminaba de la mano de Rhea llevándola con cuidado de marcar un camino adecuado para ella, si había algún relieve u hoyo en el camino, él caería primero sin necesidad de arriesgarla. Iba pensativo recordando aquella lejana noche en que habían descubierto el placer de hacer el amor y en la que, luego de despertar, habían hablado seriamente sobre un tema esquivo para él. No que le temiera al compromiso, al contrario, estaba tan confiado en que su lazo con Rhea era irrompible que no creía necesario que hubiera matrimonio de pro medio; sin embargo, a sus 29 años, con la certeza de su muerte en pocos días no podía evitar sentirse abrumado y desesperado, quería complacer a Rhea en todo lo que pudiese y empezaría por la base de una _relación normal_, le concedería su apellido y todos los bienes que tenía…aunque ya pensaba en dejarlo por escrito para que pudiera hacerlo si moría antes de volver a casa.

Tragó grueso notando que su mente ya estaba resignada a la idea de fallecer. Ahora sabía lo que era el temor a morir. Comprendió en solo segundos que cuando se tiene alguien a quien cuidar y proteger la visión de la propia existencia cambia radicalmente; no temía a la muerte porque "moriría" sino que temía a la imposibilidad de ver a Zaya crecer y cumplir sus sueños, no tendría la oportunidad de saber siquiera si sería padre por segunda vez de un niño o una niña; no volvería a ver jamás la figura de Rhea despertar en la mañana con su cabello desordenado y sus ojos molestos por el sol, no oiría su voz llamándolo desde el patio ni escucharía el grito de su hijo al verlo llegar. No podría disfrutar nuevamente de un abrazo de Zaya o un beso de Rhea. No tendría oportunidad de compartir nuevamente con sus amigos.

Su vida acabaría lejos de casa. Había luchado perdiendo sangre y derramando lágrimas para poder decir tranquilamente _"estoy en casa"_, y ahora, por un absurdo capricho del destino, moriría lejos de todo lo que amaba…y no soportaba la idea de saber que su egoísmo era tal que prefería dejar este maldito mundo en brazos de su mujer y no solo; le dolía tanto saber que vería los bellos ojos de Rhea llenos de dolor y angustia antes de no poder verla jamás…o peor aún, moriría escuchando los gritos de su hijo.

-¿estás bien…?

La voz de Rhea la pareció lejana pero preciosa y se volteó a verla como la primera vez.

-…sí, el sol está muy fuerte…solo es eso…-le mintió saltando unos troncos que obstruían el camino.

La albina no dijo nada. Sabía perfectamente lo que pasaba por la mente de Kurapika y le dolía tanto como a él.

-…ven…-le dijo él tomándola de la cintura para evitar que saltara-los chicos deben estar más adelante, nos falta poco

-¿sabes dónde está Zaya?

-sí…en casa de Zareth junto a Fadel-le dijo reanudando la caminata sin ocultar la ira que le producía haber sido engañado frente a sus propias narices

-¿me dejarás pelear?

-claro que no

-quiero hacerlo

-no, Rhea. Sabes que no te dejaré, te quedarás con Leorio y te limitarás a observar

-…estaré bien

-no insistas, por favor

-también es mi hijo

-tu deber es cuidar de los niños, yo me encargaré del resto…Gon y Killua me ayudarán. Tú solo cuídate y no te arriesgues…

-…dijiste…-susurró sin que él la oyera. La frase "cuidar de _los niños_", había congelado su mente.

Kurapika no solo pensaba en el bienestar de Zaya, también tenía en mente al inocente que llevaba en su vientre y pensaba salvarlos a todos. Quizás debía obedecerle y cumplir con su deber de cuidarlos… ¿acaso su rol de madre debía subestimar su papel de mujer y esposa? ¿Por qué no podía negarse a lo que le pedía? ¿Lo dejaría morir ante sus ojos por recuperar a su hijo? Sonrió sintiendo una cuchilla cruzar su corazón, ya no solo lo creía el hombre perfecto para ella sino que era el padre que mejor pudiera haber pedido para sus hijos.

Cogió fuertemente su mano y siguió caminando detrás de él siguiendo el camino que trazaba para ella con mucho cuidado corriendo ramas y piedras. Deseaba decirle tantas cosas y callar tantas más, quiso llorar y reír, sentirse triste y afortunada.

Solo guardó silencio y lloró silenciosamente sin siquiera sollozar. Eran sus ojos débiles los que no resistían la angustia, sentía su alma fraccionada y el corazón desangrándose en su interior. Podía ser la última vez que sintiera el tacto de Kurapika en su mano y no quería amargar aquellos momentos que serían recuerdos con sus tontas lágrimas.

Se detuvieron frente a un río que pasaba rápidamente en medio del camino, no era muy grueso pero se veía profundo y difícil de nadar.

Kurapika se quitó la chaqueta y la camiseta que llevaba junto con sus zapatos. Miró a Rhea de pies a cabeza como si la analizara y volvió a clavar sus ojos en el río.

-quítate la ropa…-le dijo con seriedad

Rhea alzó una ceja saliéndose de contexto, odiaba esa forma descarada de pedirle que se desnudara pero en segundos comprendió que seguramente quería cruzar el río con ella a cuestas y el grueso vestido que traía solo dificultaría las cosas.

Kurapika la miró un momento mientras la mujer dejaba caer la pesada tela sobre el pasto, se acercó a ella y le colocó la camiseta que él mismo había llevado minutos atrás.

-quiero que te subas a mi espalda y te afirmes con fuerza ¿sí?-le dijo fingiendo una sonrisa

Rhea asintió y notó que el chico tenía los ojos en el pequeño bulto que sobresalía de su vientre. Cogió su mano y la colocó en aquel lugar provocando una sonrisa sincera en el rubio.

-¿crees que será un niño…?-le preguntó confiando en su presagio

-no, es una niña-dijo él-…una niña muy caprichosa…-sonrió agachándose para pegar su oído al vientre de su mujer-se llamará Nori

-¿Nori…?

-sí…-sonrió queriendo olvidar los problemas que lo atormentaban sin piedad a su alrededor-…mi linda Nori, el idiota que te habla es tu padre…-dijo como si en verdad la niña pudiera oírlo a través de la piel de la albina-…quiero que te quedes ahí, te moverán mucho pero tranquila…pronto estarás calentita en casa y…-guardó silencio un momento apaciguando el nudo que tenía en su garganta-no sé si esté ahí, pero quiero que sepas que te amo tanto como a tu hermano…por favor sé fuerte ¿sí? Queda poco para que puedas dormir tranquilita… ¿me oíste, amor?

Rhea se cubrió el rostro con las manos y guardó su pena con esfuerzos sobrenaturales.

El rubio se levantó y se adelantó al río bebiendo un poco de agua. La miró y se metió al torrente tocando el fondo con sus pies, no llegaba más allá de su abdomen pero la fuerza que ejercía para arrastrarlo era bastante insistente.

-ven, Rhea. El agua está fría…-le dijo Kurapika haciéndola correr hacia él-dame tu vestido…

Ella asintió entregándole las telas azules que había vestido antes y esperó mientras el rubio se adelantaba en el agua lanzándolo a la tierra seca del otro lado del torrente.

Volvió junto a ella y la animó a subirse a su espalda.

Kurapika la sostuvo fuertemente por las piernas mientras la albina lo abrazaba por el cuello sintiendo la mitad de su cuerpo bajo el agua. Se sintió avergonzada e inútil, el chico incluso había pensado en la forma de mantener su ropa seca y a ella solo le quedaba ser una carga más.

-puedo nadar…-le dijo cuando él se detuvo a medio camino tosiendo fuertemente-Kurapika…-agachó su cabeza para verlo a la cara y notó la sangre que caía por su boca. Intentó bajarse al instante pero él no la dejó y siguió cruzando el río que se había manchado de rojo.

Rhea no tardó en saltar a la tierra seca para ayudar al chico a salir del agua. Kurapika se arrodilló a la orilla sin dejar de vomitar esa maldita cantidad de sangre que hacía palidecer a la albina solo con verla. Se sintió aun más diminuta. No había nada que pudiera hacer por él.

El rubio hundió un momento la cabeza en el agua fría y se limpió las manos levantándose con expresión enfermiza. Se sacudió el cabello y dio unos pasos débiles con intención de seguir andando, sostuvo su cabeza por unos minutos y miró a Rhea.

-vamos, no queda mucho-le dijo con seguridad

La chica fue hacia él y alzó su mano golpeando la mejilla derecha de Kurapika con toda la fuerza de su impotencia.

-¡eres un imbécil…! –le gritó rompiendo en un llanto contenido

El rubio se sobó la cara sin entender la razón de la bofetada, pero si Rhea lloraba, seguramente era un buen motivo; sin embargo, ni siquiera ella tenía claro el por qué había desatado su rabia con él.

-Kurapika…no me hagas sentir así, por favor-le dijo en medio de sollozos mientras rompía su vestido con sus manos

-…lo siento…

-¡no lo sientas, tonto!

Un silencio se produjo mientras ella seguía rasgando las telas y ahogando su llanto.

-¿Por qué rompes tu vestido…?-le preguntó dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo

Ella lo amenazó con la mirada y dejó caer la mitad de la tela, luego, se adelantó hacia Kurapika y cubrió su cuerpo de tal forma que abrigaba su pecho y su espalda.

-…si no puedo hacer nada…al menos deja que te cuide…-susurró echándose a llorar en su hombro

-Rhea…-susurró con la mirada baja sin saber si llorar o sonreír

Antes que pudiera decirle algo, la albina se apartó de él y envolvió su cuerpo con lo que quedaba de tela, se secó el rostro con la misma y cogió la mano de Kurapika con fuerza.

-…dijiste que quedaba poco…-dijo con voz trémula y ojos irritados a causa de las lágrimas contenidas

-sí…-asintió el rubio volviendo a su tarea de construir un camino sin peligros para ella

No muy lejos, a la bajada de una colina en donde terminaba el bosque divisaron una casona de madera rodeada de un hermoso jardín. Ambos sintieron el corazón subir y bajar al saber que Zaya estaba allí.

-¿…por qué lo tienen ellos?-preguntó de pronto Rhea asaltando la mente del rubio. Ella no sabía los motivos.

-Fadel lo utiliza para sus investigaciones…-susurró con vergüenza, se sentía culpable del estado de su hijo.

-…quiero que lo mates…-sollozó con voz fría-…quiero que me muestres su cabeza decapitada…

Kurapika sintió un escalofrío, no sabía si era producto de la fiebre o de las palabras que no calzaban en la dulce boca de su princesa. Le estaba pidiendo que matara a Fadel… ¿acaso tenía que pedírselo? Pensaba hacerlo desde el principio.

-¡Es Kurapika…! ¡Killua ven…!-gritó Gon apareciendo ante ellos en medio de los árboles-… ¿Rhea…?

-prefiero que esté conmigo-aclaró Kurapika

Gon suspiró y esperó a Killua que corrió hacia ellos sorprendiéndose a la vez de la presencia de la chica, no necesitaba preguntar, comprendía bien por qué ella se encontraba en campo de batalla.

-no podíamos esperar…-dijo el peliblanco con sus felinos ojos azules-Leorio está allá abajo…-dijo apuntando el término de la colina-creo que ahora entiendo por qué decidió acompañarnos…-susurró mirando a Rhea de reojo

-Leorio y mi mujer irán atrás…-dijo Kurapika con la seriedad que tomaba siempre que decidía ser el jefe del plan. Gon y Killua notaron el énfasis y autoridad que había deslizado mientras decía "mi mujer", pero lo dejaron pasar concentrándose en la misión que tenían que cumplir-…Gon, Killua…su deber es rescatar a Zaya, da a igual a quien tengan que matar, solo tráiganlo de regreso…yo me encargaré de Fadel

-¿y Zareth…? ella también está ahí…-dijo el moreno

-quiero a mi hijo de vuelta, sano y salvo…Zareth fue cómplice de Fadel desde el principio y si tiene que morir, lo hará-dijo con frialdad dejando claras las instrucciones-¿está claro?

Ambos chicos asintieron y lideraron la marcha hacia el fondo de la colina.

Al llegar, Leorio los esperaría listo para dar inicio al rescate del pequeño Zaya.

**_*-* ¿Les gustó? ¿No? _**

**_Bueno, hoy les pediré descaradamente un review porque me ha llegado mucho este capitulo, me esforcé demasiado por dejarlo bello y perfecto. Me gustaría que me escribieran qué les pareció, que no les gusta o si les gusta e.e_**

**_Por favor, tómese un minuto y hágalo. No sabe lo feliz que me hará._**

**_Cata, amiga gracias por la buena onda jejeje Thaishi n.n gracias por seguirme fielmente y al resto, los amo :)_**

**_Besos desde Chile._**

**_Envidien a Rhea el resto de sus vidas y rueguen para que Kura viva /3_**

**_:) No olviden el review, saben que nunca los pido y.y pero esta vez en verdad quiero saber que piensan :)_**


	10. Fusión

_***-* Perdonenme por el amor de Dios xD perdón, el colegio examenes finales son la peor mezcla, no hay tiempo para nada y.y pero ya ven que me hice mi dia para escribir y ¡miren! les traje un cap mas o menos largo n.n espero lo disfruten.**_

_**Querida Thaishi *-* siento la demora jejeje**_

**10. Fusión**

Zareth se apoyó en la pared y miró el contenido de la inyección que había preparado. La cura del Siptum03 que gracias al componente _Z_ en la sangre de Zaya era capaz de aniquilar en horas el virus y recomponían las células a medio morir para reiniciar una recuperación inmediata. Al menos esa era su teoría. Debía probarla, debía inyectar al niño y evaluar los resultados con el fin de hacer cierta su suposición.

Echó a un lado sus pensamientos y salió del laboratorio dirigiéndose hacia Fadel.

Zaya estaba sentado y amordazado frente al ojiazul, lloraba en silencio con sus ojos grises llenos de temor, angustia, desesperación e inocencia. Fadel parecía divertirse por las reacciones del niño, solo quería ver de cerca el famoso cambio de color en sus ojos, no tenía intenciones de matarlo, solo quería entretenerse algunos momentos mientras llegase Kurapika. Su mayor deseo era quitarle la vida, verlo desangrarse en sus manos por el simple hecho de tener demasiada "suerte"; al parecer el rubio no conocía la verdadera desagracia de avergonzarse de la propia existencia. Fadel había llegado al nivel de obsesión por compararse con él que ya no quería seguir haciéndolo y solo podía sentirse satisfecho si lo borraba del mapa…además, estaba seguro que no podía presentarle una verdadera pelea en sus condiciones. Nada importaba. El kuruta debía morir.

Zareth se agachó a la altura de Zaya y sintió cierta angustia al darse cuenta que el pequeño la miraba con ojos ilusionados. Solo pudo apartar la vista de esas gemas grises idénticas a las de su madre y suspirar antes de clavar la aguja hasta el tejido subcutáneo del niño.

Fadel caminó hacia ellos y echó hacia atrás la cabeza del rubio observando sus ojos; de principio no había ningún efecto secundario de la inyección, todo parecía normal y Zaya solo estaba asustado por lo que estaba sufriendo.

-… ¿no te sientes diferente?-le preguntó el hombre de ojos azules

-n…no…-sollozó el niño sintiendo de pronto unas fuertes náuseas que lo hicieron palidecer

-ya veo…-suspiró y miró a Zareth-creo que fue todo un éxito tu cura, hermanita

La albina desvió su mirada de su hermano y volvió al laboratorio. Deseó decirle a Fadel que era demasiado pronto para creerla un éxito y que en cualquier momento el niño podía morir de una alergia inmunológica; aunque no importaba cuan desilusionada estuviera, de todas formas se mantendría tan silenciosa como lo estaba y no salvaría la vida de Zaya.

-…pequeño, seré muy claro…-dijo Fadel clavando sus pupilas azules en las grises del niño-… ¿no hay forma de que puedas cambiar de color tus ojos? Es lo único que quiero

-no puedo…

-¿Por qué no…?

-a mamá no le gusta que lo haga…-mintió rápidamente sin querer reconocer que en ese estado de temor era muy poco lo que podía controlar de sí mismo

-…oh…pero tu madre no está aquí ¿sabes? Y dudo que venga a buscarte

-no lo haré…-afirmó sintiéndose extrañamente temerario

-¿Por qué no…?-rió irónico-o lo haces…o acabaré matándote, tú eliges

-papá vendrá a buscarme…-frunció el ceño en busca del valor que aun le faltaba

-¿Kurapika…?-rió-…no me sorprendería que muriera antes de verte otra vez; ha estado tan expuesto al virus que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de su contagio y…hm, yo diría que le queda con suerte una semana de vida. Realmente me apena la situación

-…papá vendrá…yo lo sé…-susurró

-ni siquiera tú lo crees, Zaya…-sonrió-pero bueno…-suspiró sentándose en el suelo frente a él-no me moveré hasta ver el milagro de tus pupilas, cuando lo haga pensaré en dejarte libre o…quizás acabe quitándotelos. Dicen que luego de verlos es imposible resistir la tentación de querer tenerlos por siempre en una repisa…-rió notando el extremo terror de la expresión del niño.

Zareth dejó caer el resto de tubos de ensayo. Desde allí podía ver a Kurapika bajar por la colina junto a su mujer y sus amigos ¿acaso venían a rescatar a Zaya? ¿No les importaba la desventaja que tenían en su contra? Fadel mataría a Kurapika sin pensarlo ¿podría ella permitirlo?

Se mordió los labios conteniendo su impulso de suicidarse. Un niño inocente acabaría torturado por los deseos sin sentido de su hermano y más de uno moriría si seguía allí, de pie, sin hacer nada al respecto.

Miró los pocos tubos de ensayo que habían quedado tapados y en buen estado. Se abofeteó y los recogió metiéndolos bajo su blusa.

* * *

-sí, está bien…-dijo Leorio aprobando el estado de salud de Rhea quien se mantenía un poco afiebrada

-¿podemos avanzar?-inquirió Killua mientras Gon tomaba sobre su espalda a la albina para caminar más rápido

-queda muy poco…-dijo Kurapika observando hacia el bosque-no quiero perder más tiempo…vámonos

-puedo caminar un poco, si quieres…-le dijo Rhea al moreno que la cargaba

-no te preocupes, es mejor que no lo hagas…-le sonrió Gon

-…lo siento…-se disculpó avergonzada apoyándose en su hombro-…lo siento mucho…

Gon le sonrió intentando animarla, pero era difícil lograrlo. Rhea estaba muy triste y a cada instante parecía que acabaría llorando, por otro lado, Kurapika no hablaba mucho y aunque intentaba pasar inadvertido era bastante notoria su dificultad para ver, se detenía cada cierto rato y enfocaba forzosamente sus pupilas, además, estaba exhausto, su cuerpo no daba más del cansancio y pronto caería sin poder levantarse. Sabía que tenía las horas contadas, no podía desperdiciar el tiempo ni mucho menos preocuparse de su propia salud.

Caminaban por un largo sendero hacia el cierre del bosque, luego de casi un día de camino comprendían bien que al llegar la noche se enfrentarían nuevamente a la muerte cara a cara. Gon y Killua no soportaban las ganas de entrar en combate, aun más al ser conscientes de que tenían una misión tan importante como resguardar la vida del hijo de unos de sus mejores amigos; sin embargo, también comprendían que debían proteger a Kurapika y Rhea; ninguno estaba en plenas facultades para luchar y no querían perder a ninguno.

Recordaban que 10 años atrás los 4 habían logrado sobrevivir, esta vez, lo volverían a hacer junto a Zaya.

Leorio sostuvo del brazo a Kurapika y lo ayudó a incorporarse, mas, no fue suficiente su ayuda y acabó sentándolo en el suelo para que recuperara el aliento. Killua y Gon comprendieron la mirada de su amigo rubio y siguieron andando mientras el médico se quedaba a su lado.

-¿estás seguro de esto?-preguntó Leorio

Kurapika no respondió, su piel demacrada se había llenado de puntillos rojos muy pequeños y un par de delgadas líneas que cruzaban sus mejillas se marcaban a causa de los capilares rotos; sus párpados estaban decaídos y con bordes cianóticos al igual que sus labios; la falta de oxígeno empezaba a pasarle la cuenta y una pronta dificultad respiratoria se veía venir.

Leorio dio un paso atrás cuando en un repentino movimiento su amigo vomitó un charco de sangre bajo sus pies. Sangre pura y líquida, parecía que en cualquier momento acabaría expulsando el corazón por la boca.

Kurapika jadeaba luego del esfuerzo que significaba mantener las náuseas, nuevamente temblaba de pies a cabeza y aquel sudor frío lo envolvía otra vez.

Su amigo se había quitado la camisa dejando solo la camiseta que cubría su pecho y espalda. El rubio lo miró un instante y aceptó ponerse la prenda de Leorio aunque le quedase unas cuantas tallas más grande.

-gracias…-le dijo limpiándose los labios ensangrentados con el dorso de la mano

-…quiero que me escuches, idiota…-susurró colocando sus manos sobre sus hombros-…vas a darle su merecido a ese imbécil ¿verdad?

-eso espero…

-¿qué es lo que tengo que hacer…?

-…cuidar de Rhea

-no tengo que pelear ¿verdad?

-…ah…Leorio…

-responde

-no, prefiero que la cuides a ella…

-…dame tu mano

-¿eh…?

-dame…-insistió cogiendo su mano derecha-nunca creí que lo haría en verdad…-suspiró-solo lo he hecho una vez…y tuvo buenos resultados, aunque solo eran unos huesos rotos…no sé si sirva contigo

-¿de qué hablas?

-…quédate quieto…-le dijo concentrando todo su poder nen en visualizar el estado general de su amigo a través de su propia esencia. Pudo ver cada tejido dañado, cada nervio alterado, cada arteria y vena al borde del colapso; era fácil verlo, lo difícil era encontrar la forma de reparar, o al menos, minimizar el daño que se observaba…además, gastaba mucha energía tan solo hacer el chequeo.

Kurapika lo miró con ojos cansados pero asombrados, no conocía aquella habilidad de su amigo ni mucho menos creía que estuviera dispuesto a salir completamente del combate solo por ayudarlo. Sonrió en medio de su desesperación. Volvía a sentirse bendecido por los amigos que tenía.

-…esto dolerá un poco…-le advirtió Leorio unos minutos después luego de haberlo envuelto con su aura completamente-…no grites porque me pondrás nervioso y no sé que pueda pasar…

El rubio asintió y respiró profundo sintiendo de pronto miles de agujas atravesar su organismo por completo. Cayó casi inconsciente sobre el hombro de su amigo quien lo sostuvo fuertemente. Leorio sintió mucho miedo cuando lo vio desvanecerse frente a sus ojos con apnea y bradicardia, creyó que acabaría matándolo y estuvo muy cerca de detenerse; pero no podía, sabía que Kurapika no podría aplicar toda su agilidad en combate si estaba en ese estado. En medio de la operación solo se le vino una cosa a la cabeza, Susan debía estar en casa con su hijo, creía que se encontraban en buenas condiciones y estaba seguro que si moría en NGL, su mujer era lo suficientemente fuerte para sobrevivir. Optó por su última opción, su energía vital era mucho mayor que la que había en el cuerpo del rubio, le serviría bastante y le ayudaría a soportar los efectos del virus.

Kurapika seguía inmóvil apoyado en su hombro, una sangre líquida caía de sus labios y su respiración estaba paralizada, su pulso, lento, débil y de 35 por minuto era lo que preocupaba a Leorio, si no resultaba darle toda su energía no tendría fuerzas para reanimarlo y no quería volver a ver a su mejor amigo morir sin poder ayudarlo.

El rubio inspiró hondamente tosiendo una gran cantidad de sangre acumulada en su garganta, cayó lentamente de rodillas al piso recuperando dolorosa y lentamente su consciencia. Lloraba de esfuerzo y cansancio mientras Leorio se sentaba a su lado completamente desvanecido. Serían 5 angustiosos minutos en que el médico intentaría no desmayarse solo para constatar que su experimento de traspaso de energía había valido la pena. Kurapika seguía de rodillas con las manos apoyadas en el piso tosiendo y gimiendo por el dolor que le causaba cada respiración forzosa. Leorio vio su intento de ponerse de pie, mas, solo fue un infructuoso paso que acabó derribándolo contra el suelo.

Leorio quiso ir en su ayuda, pero su visión se nubló sin darle tiempo a alguna respuesta. Se sintió caer sin poder siquiera mover un músculo, estaba agotado. Kurapika a solo un metro de distancia, inconsciente y con un golpe sangrante en su sien izquierda. No respiraba. Sus ojos estaban opacos y vidriosos… ¿acaso estaba todo perdido?

* * *

_Hisoka resopló mirando fijamente a Illumi. Le costaba aceptarlo, pero le dolía tener que asesinarlo luego haberlo considerado durante tanto tiempo el mejor compañero para sobrevivir en el mundo oscuro que compartían. _

_No lo parecía, pero sus manos dudaban al tenerlo en frente de rodillas en el piso escupiendo sangre con el cuerpo lacerado y completamente indefenso. Ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para defenderse. Rhea había huido muchas horas atrás, seguramente ya estaba a salvo o ya hubiese sabido que no estaba en buenas condiciones. _

_Cogió al pelinegro del cuello de la camisa y lo obligó a mirarlo a la cara, veía el rencor en esas pupilas negras sin brillo. Lo comprendía perfectamente, él habría actuado de la misma forma si se hubiesen atrevido a hacerle daño a la albina…sin embargo, no podía matarlo, al menos no por ahora._

_Lo dejó caer al suelo y se sentó en frente sintiéndose fatigado, mareado y cansado. Nunca había querido pelear con Illumi por la misma razón, no creía tener necesidad de hacerlo y siempre había sabido que sería el combate más difícil de su vida._

_Estaba tan débil como él y no podía ponerse de pie, tenía algunas agujas incrustadas en su cuerpo, le era imposible moverse con libertad. Debía descansar y reponerse o acabaría muriendo a mitad de camino. _

Janis sintió un escalofrío luego de oír unos pasos tras de sí. Estaba solo en su habitación, no había oído la puerta pero comprendía que alguien estaba detrás de él con intenciones desagradables.

Lentamente dejó el libro sobre el escritorio y se volteó mirando con ojos asombrados al pelirrojo que lo amenazaba con un tenedor que había cogido de la mesa en junto. Lo conocía bien, era primera vez que lo encontraba cara a cara pero sabía a la perfección que era el culpable principal de su desagracia. Su nombre era Hisoka y era el asesino que había secuestrado a Rhea 20 años atrás alejándola de su vida real. Lo odiaba tanto como al kuruta por arrebatarle sus sueños de poder y gloria.

-tú debes ser Janis-habló el silencioso visitante

-… ¿Qué quieres…?

Hisoka estudió al hombre que tenía en frente, tendría más o menos la edad de Rhea, era más alto y fuerte; su agilidad y entrenamiento en combate eran notorios, no poseía habilidad nen pero aun así podría estar fácilmente al mismo nivel de Kurapika o incluso Gon o Killua. Se veía decidido, el odio le daba coraje y había perdido el miedo a la muerte. En sus ojos se veía su ambición de poder y gloria. Era un visionario que se encargaría de vivir a grandes lujos luego de obtener a la mujer que deseaba.

-…vengo a hacer un trato-dijo Hisoka tomando asiento en una silla del salón-creo que sabes quién soy ¿verdad?

-yo no hago tratos con asesinos

-te entregaré a Rhea

Los ojos de Janis se agrandaron y sus labios se entreabrieron en una sórdida sonrisa.

-no caeré en un truco como ese-respondió apesadumbrado por la pesada atmósfera que se respiraba

-no es un truco…-resopló el pelirrojo con tedio-tú quieres a Rhea, yo te la puedo dar

-¿no estás de su parte?

-yo no soy del bando de nadie, solo hago lo que me conviene…y en este caso, brindarte ayuda es de mi conveniencia. Si tú logras convencer a Rhea de aceptar su compromiso contigo yo obtendré múltiples beneficios

-¿cómo sabes lo del compromiso?

-te haces pasar por un humilde servidor del consejo de sabios de Las Islas, pero no olvides que antes de asaltar el reino de Aline, mis compañeros y yo estudiamos toda la familia real. Tu compromiso con la princesa estaba en mis referencias pero creo que trunqué esa promesa de matrimonio ¿no, príncipe de Kakin?

-mi reino se derrumbó hace muchos años

-por eso necesitas a Rhea; la deseas como la mujer que legítimamente te corresponde y es obvio, sin ella no puedes obtener ningún tipo de poder y ganancia. Las Islas están en disputa por muchos motivos, pero tú eres el único que puede ganarlas sin necesidad de pelear. Simplemente llevas de vuelta a la verdadera princesa y problema resuelto.

-ella no querrá volver

-¿y qué piensas hacer? ¿Secuestrarla…?-se echó a reír fríamente-¿olvidas que tiene un hombre a su lado?

-le ganaré a ese kuruta

-hm…deberías tener cuidado, no es un tipo fácil de vencer y cuando se trata de Rhea…pierde la cabeza

-parece que lo conoces muy bien

-…un poco

-no se ve muy fuerte

-es tan fuerte como tú…pero él utiliza habilidades que tú no tienes y fácilmente acabará contigo. Insisto, si me permites yo traeré a Rhea de regreso…y si quieres me encargaré de Kurapika y del pequeño

-ese niño debe morir

-…oh… ¿y qué pasará con ella? ¿No sabes que está en cinta?

Janis lo miró con ojos asombrados como si tragara lentamente la noticia. Luego sonrió y se sentó junto a la ventana del salón.

-puedo hacer creer que el bebé es mío-dijo en voz baja sin notar la mirada afilada de Hisoka.

El pelirrojo sonrió con frialdad. Janis caería en su trampa como lo había planeado, Debía esperar un poco más para ganarse su plena confianza.

-podríamos hacer esto…-propuso Hisoka-mientras tu vuelves a Las Islas y difundes la noticia que la princesa retomará su lugar, yo iré a buscarla, la traeré y tú te quedarás con ella

-¿Qué ganarás con esto?

-no tengo por qué decírtelo. ¿Aceptas o no?

-tengo un trato con el conde de Sadark y su mujer, prometí buscar a Rhea y hacerla firmar su renuncia oficial a la corona

-de todas formas piensas en asesinarlos cuando ya tengas a Rhea en tus manos ¿no es verdad? Solo quieres lo que te conviene, si ellos creen que estás de su parte no desconfiarán y podrás usarlos a tu manera

-está bien…acepto, pero no te atrevas a defraudarme

-descuida. Soy un asesino que cumple su palabra.

-no mates a Kurapika, él es mi trabajo pero haz lo que quieras con el niño, no me interesa

Hisoka frunció el ceño al darse cuenta del tono autoritario de Janis. Se mordió la lengua, era mucho mejor que creyera que estaba a su servicio a que desconfiara de él. Resopló una vez más y salió perdiéndose en los pasillos de la mansión. Sabía perfectamente donde estaba Rhea, pero también sabía dónde iría al terminar su viaje en NGL. La esperaría. Era lo mejor que podía hacer.

Cogió su teléfono y llamó a Illumi, tenía ganas de salir a despejarse, seguramente el Zoldyck sabría dónde pasar la noche con algunas mujeres.

Cuando el chico le respondió le habló fríamente, pero en el fondo estaba feliz de haber recuperado su "compañerismo" luego de los sucedido semanas atrás. No había podido dejarlo morir y se había dedicado a curar las heridas que él mismo había ocasionado. Illumi jamás se lo reconocería, pero estaba feliz de no haber muerto aquel día.

* * *

Gon y Killua se miraron inquietos por la aventura que les esperaba. Rhea estaba de pie entre ambos mirando hacia el fondo del camino que habían recorrido esperando por Leorio y Kurapika. Se veía tensa y nerviosa aunque un poco recuperada de sus malestares.

Esperaron pacientemente. Los 3 sabían que detrás de aquella pared se encontraba Zaya pero no podían avanzar sin los otros dos.

-¿crees que Fadel sea muy fuerte?-preguntó Killua con profundas dudas

-…no lo sé, pero es peligroso si Zaya está en medio-dijo Gon con aquella seriedad tan parecida a la de su padre cuando de batallas se trataba-no podemos actuar a la ligera. Zareth no lo demuestra, pero tiene una gran habilidad nen…juntos podrían ser un problema

-ya veo… ¿crees que Zaya…?-sonrió-¿enloquezca?

Gon rió.

-eso espero…-respondió sabiendo que era la oportunidad ideal para conocer las verdaderas habilidades del pequeño rubio

Rhea se volteó al reconocer a Kurapika en medio de la oscuridad del bosque, Leorio venía tras él y al parecer ambos estaban en buen estado. El rubio se veía especialmente animado aunque peocupado.

Se encontraron los 5 frente a la entrada de la casona y se observaron unos segundos sumidos en la expectativa. Kurapika había cogido a Rhea en un abrazo suave antes de dejarla en manos de Leorio. Ambos irían en medio. Gon y Killua los seguirían mientras el kuruta encabezaría la marcha hasta el momento de separarse.

-…no tenemos un plan-dijo mirando a la albina de reojo-solo tenemos que salir vivos de ahí con Zaya a nuestro lado ¿está claro?

Todos asintieron y Kurapika tomó la iniciativa corriendo la verja de la entrada hacia la casona donde ya podía sentir la presencia de Fadel preparándose para lo que vendría, Zaya estaba sumido en el miedo y Zareth…al parecer no estaba dentro.

No habían recorrido más de 10 metros cuando un fuerte cambio de presión atmosférica los detuvo cortándoles la respiración. Killua agudizó sus sentidos notando los hilos de nen que componían la jaula en la que habían entrado, se sorprendió de que Fadel ya estuviese preparado para un ataque. Gon estaba en perfectas condiciones y ayudaba a Rhea a sostenerse. El albino se daba cuenta que aquel encuentro dependía de ellos dos, seguramente Kurapika solo no podría siquiera contra aquella trampa.

Killua se acercó a los hilos y cogió uno que parecía más fino que el resto, no alcanzó a tocarlo ya que se desvaneció un poco antes quitando la trampa de presión que había estado sobre ellos.

-¿se burla de nosotros…?-inquirió Gon con enfado

-…solo es un advertencia-dijo Kurapika retomando su aliento

-no me gustan sus advertencias…-asqueó Killua irritándose por las estúpidas lágrimas que caían de los ojos de Rhea. La mujer solo estorbaría…pero no podía alegar, Kurapika lo mataría si lo oía decir algo contra la albina.

El rubio no dijo nada más y se encaminó hacia la entrada de la casona entrando sin pensar. Estaba molesto, se sentía humillado y no gastaría energías en mantener la calma, Fadel se estaba entrometiendo con las personas que más amaba, no se lo perdonaría. Solo debía encontrar a Zaya y cuidar de Rhea; sus amigos podrían con el resto.

-Kurapika ve con cuidado…-le dijo Gon. Conocía su carácter y lo imprudente que podía llegar a ser cuando no estaba plenamente frío de neuronas.

Leorio llevaba del brazo a Rhea siguiendo los pasos del rubio, recorrían el inmueble en busca del niño o del mismo Fadel, incluso Zareth era una buena pista. Sin embargo, solo pudieron encontrar un chico de mediana altura y ojos castaños que parecía esperarlos en el salón de comedor. Vestía un kimono de combate y cargaba con una alabarda de filos invertidos sobre su hombro. Era solo un niño, de unos 12 años…pero sus ojos con forma de humano estaban secos y opacos. No tenía alma. Solo era una marioneta de laboratorio creada por Zareth.

Gon y Killua observaron a su alrededor sintiendo aquellas presencias vacías con forma humana que los rodeaban, eran alrededor de 6 marionetas biológicas, todas idénticas que solo se diferenciaban por el color de sus ropas y que tenían una sola intención: aniquilarlos.

-…será pan comido…-sonrió el albino dando un paso al frente para iniciar la pelea. Chispeó sus dedos formando un hilo eléctrico en la punta de sus yemas, clavó su mirada en el chico que estaba frente a Kurapika e intentó electrocutarlo a distancia, sin embargo, solo se formó un peligroso círculo de alto voltaje alrededor de la marioneta que se expandió por toda la sala provocando un ataque en su contra-…maldición…

-son clones genéticos…pero siguen siendo armas de nen-dijo Gon evitando un nuevo ataque de Killua-el cuarto está cerrado…seguramente quiere que peleemos, rebotarán los ataques y moriremos…aunque no entiendo por qué nos quiere muertos

-quiero a Zaya como conejillo de indias, razón suficiente para querer quitarnos del mapa-dijo Leorio quien se había mantenido silencioso junto a Rhea procurando su bienestar.

-está loco…-susurró Kurapika buscando la forma de atacar aquella marionetas

Una de ellas asaltó de pronto a Rhea, quién parecía la más débil, lanzándola al suelo con la alabarda frente a ella. Kurapika no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ya que también se vio atacado por uno de los clones.

Rhea se volteó hacia un lado evitando que el filo de la cuchilla cortara su cuello. Vio Gon, Killua, Leorio y Kurapika pelear cuerpo a cuerpo con aquellas criaturas antihumanas quienes parecían ser inmunes a los ataques de los chicos.

Miró de frente al chico que tenía sobre sí notando sus ojos sin vida y se dio cuenta que no debía sentir remordimiento. Atacaba o la matarían. Aquel segundo de duda fue suficiente para que volvieran a atacarla.

Kurapika se volteó y detuvo con su cadena la alabarda que iba contra su mujer lanzando contra la pared al clon, esquivó rápidamente el ataque de quien lo atacaba a él y corrió hacia la albina dejándola tras de sí. Notó que Gon y Killua mantenían acorralados a 3 marionetas e intercalaban sus ataques contra ellos sin obtener ninguna ventaja. Nada les hacía daño ¿acaso eran indestructibles? No podían utilizar los golpes de Gon, Leorio, la electricidad de Killua o el hielo de Rhea, todo se devolvería hacia ellos.

Rhea odiaba ser un estorbo, aun más saber que lo era justo en aquellos momentos. No podía hacer nada, no era buena en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y seguramente Kurapika ni la dejaría y se mantendría como estaba: de pie frente a ella dispuesto a soportar cualquier ataque que viniese en su contra.

-Rhea…

La chica lo miró sorprendida de oírlo hablar tan dulcemente en un momento como ese. No la miraba, tenía sus ojos en las marionetas que intentaban atacarlos para poder detenerlas con su cadena.

-necesito tu hielo…-le dijo con complicidad dándole a entender lo que pensaba hacer

-¿estás seguro…?

-veremos si son capaces de resistirlo…

-…está bien…-susurró formando pequeñas dagas de hielo en las uñas de su mano derecha antes de incrustarlas en su propia palma. Con la mano ensangrentada y cristalizada tomó la mano que Kurapika le tendía, la cual también chorreaba sangre por sus cadenas. No recordaba en qué momento habían hecho aquel pacto pero nunca lo habían utilizado sin necesidad y si él se lo pedía significaba que debía compartir su habilidad nen como su sangre al cruzar sus manos.

-¿lista…?-susurró el rubio dejando caer en péndulo la cadena de su dedo anular

Rhea asintió y dibujó con su sangre una pequeña estrella de 4 puntas en el brazo de Kurapika al igual que en el suyo.

Cristales afilados envolvieron la cadena del chico formando una fría brisa de invierno en la habitación. La albina entendió la mirada cómplice de él y formó una red invisible de cadenas en la habitación. Tenían toda la facultad de utilizar la habilidad del otro a su antojo por lo que se entendían perfectamente.

Leorio los observó un momento sorprendido de lo que acababa de ver, nunca se le habría ocurrido fusionar su habilidad con la de Susan o con la de alguno de sus amigos. Comprendió al instante que Kurapika tenía en su mente la idea de probar la resistencia de las marionetas.

-listo…-dijo Rhea manteniéndose segura tras la espalda del rubio quien había llamado la atención de los clones moviendo de un lado a otro su cadena con dagas de hielo afiladas.

Kurapika sonrió y miró a su mujer de reojo mientras la chica empuñaba sus manos como si tirara de una cuerda…y precisamente así era. Largas y finas cadenas blancas aparecieron por la habitación jalando hacia el centro a las 6 marionetas, las cuales habían sido envueltas por la chica sin darse cuenta.

Gon y Killua se quedaron viéndolos al igual que Leorio.

-…veamos…-dijo el rubio alzando su mano hacia el conjunto de chicos idénticos que estaban encadenados en medio de la sala.

-ya entiendo…-rió Killua sintiéndose un poco humillado

Kurapika batió su cadena en el aire soltando pequeñas dagas que acabaron convirtiéndose en grandes picos de hielo que atravesaron aquellos cuerpos sin alma con toda facilidad como si jamás hubiesen tenido aquella barrera que hacían rebotar los ataques. Se sintió triunfante cuando los vio caer uno a uno luego de haber dado tan solo un golpe y sonrió sintiéndose extrañamente vitalizado. Tenía toda la confianza de poder ganar.

-¿estás bien…?-le preguntó a Rhea volteándose a verla

-…sí…-dijo ella aflojando sus manos para desaparecer las cadenas

-¡Kurapika…!-gritaron Gon, Killua y Leorio mientras veían las mismas dagas de hielo volver hacia su dueño luego que uno de los clones se levantara sin ningún rasguño encima.

El rubio siquiera pudo ver el ataque ya que la misma brisa invernal que había levantado un minuto atrás se volvía en su contra aun más espesa. Rhea se aferró a él en medio de la neblina que tenía olor a tóxico. Kurapika solo pudo sentir agujas en su espalda y su cuerpo caer mientras la albina se desvanecía lentamente cayendo junto a él sobre el piso.

¿Respirar? Imposible.

**_*-* nada que decir, feliz día y nos leemos pronto n.n_**

**_Besos desde Chile :)_**


	11. La ira de Kurapika

_***-* regresé :) aunque no se cuando vuelva a actualizar :V jajaja **_

_**Eso. Lean :D**_

**11. La ira de Kurapika**

-Kurapika, Kurapika…mierda, Kurapika despierta…

La voz de Zareth muy cerca de él lo hizo abrir los ojos con molestia, ella lo sostenía de los hombros y lo miraba con ojos preocupados. Miles de pensamientos vinieron a su mente y sin pensarlo la abofeteó lanzándola contra el piso mientras se ponía de pie en medio del salón. No quería siquiera tenerla cerca.

-¡aléjate de mí…!-gritó con energía buscando inconscientemente algún rastro de sus amigos y Rhea

La albina se levantó sobándose la cara, ardientes lágrimas se habían colado en sus ojos pero no podía alegar, Kurapika estaba en todo su derecho de golpearla.

-escúchame por favor…-le dijo rebuscando en su blusa

-¿dónde está Zaya?

-él está vivo, solo escúchame y luego mátame si quieres…pero por favor…

El rubio la cogió del cuello de su blusa y la miró hondamente con los ojos intensamente rojos. La odiaba.

-no me hables en ese tono, Zareth…-le dijo con los dientes apretados infundiendo temor en la mujer

-…tengo la cura…-dijo con la boca seca mientras se soltaba de él. Kurapika la miró con el ceño fruncido como si no le creyera. Zareth le mostró los tubos de ensayo y la aguja que tenía preparada.

-¿piensas envenenarme o algo así?

-¡no seas idiota y no me lo hagas más difícil! No puedes morir y si no aceptas mi ayuda tu hijo morirá dentro de poco, Fadel está perdiendo la paciencia con él

-… ¿Qué le ha hecho?

Zareth tembló de pies a cabeza. Se sintió diminuta y todo el valor que había conseguido pronto desapareció. Nunca había visto unos ojos tan afilados y fríos, llenos de ira y rencor. Era un hombre completamente distinto al que había conocido pero seguía siendo el mismo, ahora comprendía la razón de su hermano al haberse enviciado con aquellos ojos rojos, realmente eran una maravilla de la creación pero ya no encajaban lo suficiente con Kurapika quien solía ser tan dulce y amable con todas las personas. Aquel brillo de profunda ira debían tener una muy buena causa, era obvio que el solo hecho de pensar en su hijo siendo torturado lo hacía perder la cabeza.

Suspiró entendiendo que luego de lo que haría, Fadel acabaría asesinándola, debía huir o suicidarse; no lo sabía, dependía de cómo terminara la historia.

Destapó la aguja y tironeó a Kurapika del brazo clavando directamente en su vena todo el contenido de la sustancia intensamente púrpura como la misma sangre de Zaya.

Kurapika volvió a abofetearla para soltarse de ella pero ya nada podía hacer, el líquido corría rápidamente por su sangre produciéndole cierto ardor y calor en todo su cuerpo. Tuvo miedo a morir en aquel instante.

-…puede que vomites, Zaya también lo hizo…-dijo Zareth ya de pie dándole la espalda para que no la viera llorar

-¿Zaya…? Pero si él no estaba enfermo…

-Fadel le inyectó el virus para poder probar la cura…-sonrió con pena-…fue todo un éxito mi experimentación, supongo que tendré que darte todos los créditos…-susurró pasándose las manos por la cara

-¿Dónde está Zaya? Dímelo

-está en el laboratorio. Baja por esa escalera…-apuntó detrás de él a una puerta que parecía llevar a otra habitación pero en realidad conducía a la sala de experimentación de Fadel

-… ¿Qué harás ahora?-preguntó sin querer. De todas formas quería que la chica se salvara.

-Fadel es bueno peleando pero no sabe utilizar muy bien su nen, por eso me utiliza a mí…él creó a las marionetas y yo las manipulo. Lucharé contra ustedes, la felicidad de mi hermano está por sobre cualquier cosa

-acabarán muertos

-…lo sé…

Kurapika la miró con profunda lástima y se adelantó bajando rápidamente las escaleras hacia donde ella le había indicado. Le pesaba pero confiaba en Zareth y le apenaba el destino que le esperaba; al entregarle la cura había aceptado su derrota y solo esperaba morir con dignidad haciendo una buena acción.

Al llegar al lugar sintió una fuerte estocada en el corazón. Zaya. Su propio hijo estaba en medio de la sala envuelto en los brazos de Rhea quien lloraba abrazándolo fuertemente. La sangre que había alrededor de ambos solo logró enfurecer aun más a Kurapika. Su peor pesadilla se hacía realidad, solo pensar en ver a su mujer o su hijo sufrir siquiera un poco le causaba un deseo incontenible de arrebatar la vida del culpable…mas, verlos, a ambos pintados trágicamente en medio de un salón cubiertos de sangre, el niño inconsciente y su madre llorando desesperada…solo lo enfermaba y le hacía sufrir mil veces el mismo dolor que sintió 17 años atrás al perder a toda su tribu despiadadamente.

Quiso correr hacia ellos, abrazarlos y protegerlos pero sus piernas no respondían. Su respiración se cortó cuando Rhea alzó su rostro mojado hacia él en busca de alguna respuesta.

-…Kurapika…

Aunque ella solo movió su boca casi sin omitir ruido pudo reconocer perfectamente que acababa de decir su nombre. Habían pasado solo segundos desde que los había visto y se le hicieron eternos.

Caminó lentamente y acabó corriendo hacia ellos echándose de rodillas ante la albina para ver de cerca a Zaya.

El niño estaba herido, aunque no era de gravedad y solo parecía dormir con cansancio.

-¿estás bien…?-susurró constatando que Rhea no tuviera ningún daño. Ella asintió en medio de su llanto y abrazó con más fuerza a su hijo.

-bravo, bravo…-dijo Fadel con ironía mientras aplaudía desde el fondo del salón-no saben cómo muero de ternura… ¿esas lágrimas son de sufrimiento, Kurapika?

El rubio se sorprendió de sí mismo de no reaccionar violentamente ente aquella provocación. En realidad solo tenía ojos para el pequeño rubio con su ropa ensangrentada y el rostro lleno de aflicción. Su hijo era inocente, no merecía pasar por un calvario como ese; nunca podría perdonarse el haber puesto en riesgo a quien más amaba en el mundo.

-…no tienes…-Kurapika se puso de pie dejándose llevar por la ira que de pronto lo envolvió-…no tienes el derecho de tocar a mi hijo ni a mi mujer, Fadel… ¡ningún derecho!

-¿piensas pelear conmigo? Ya tienes al niño contigo. Era lo que querías…

-nunca te perdonaré el daño que les has hecho…-alzó su mano derecho estando delante de Rhea y Zaya.

La albina, quien había llegado sola al lugar, había tenido un pequeño encuentro con Fadel pero el hombre había desistido cuando Rhea le había dado la espalda solo para ir a abrazar a su hijo que la había llamado al verla. A pesar de estar loco, el ojiazul respetaba el acto de amor que hacía ella al arriesgar su vida solo por responder al llamado de Zaya; en realidad solo esperaba a Kurapika, no le interesaba hacer sufrir a Rhea.

-…mamá…-susurró Zaya viendo borrosamente el semblante de su madre. Tras ella reconoció la silueta de su padre. Rompió en llanto en su confusión infantil de haber superado el miedo y encontrarse nuevamente en medio la seguridad que le proporcionaba aquella mujer.

-…tranquilo…-susurró ella con una sonrisa rota por el llanto mientras acomodaba su cabello rubio y besaba su frente abrazándolo nerviosamente.

Kurapika los miró de reojo optando una posición de defensa. Nunca había vivido tan gráficamente el deber de cuidar de aquellos dos, era su voz interior lo que dirigía sus movimientos, su mente estaba bloqueada, solo veía ante él a Rhea llorando lágrimas que perfectamente podría haber evitado y a su hijo herido siendo inocente del maldito mundo e hipocresía en la que le había tocado vivir. Se sentía humillado y lleno de impotencia. Todo podría haberse evitado. Sentía la culpa sobre sus hombros pero la determinación de enmendar el error era aun mayor.

Era cierto. Las lágrimas que caían por sus propias mejillas eran de sufrimiento, pero no de dolor propio, lloraba por no haber sido capaz de evitar el daño que había provocado en las dos personas que significaban su vida; incluso la muerte de Cari se había convertido en una culpa incontenible. Leorio solo se dedicaba a cuidar de él como un hermano mayor y aunque pasaran los años seguía sintiéndose en el deuda por todas las veces en que acabó enfermo o herido y su amigo, sin siquiera pensarlo, había corrido a socorrerlo. Le debía tanto y le había pagado con más dolor. Rezaba a todos sus dioses para que sus amigos estuviesen bien, era doloroso, pero en ese momento solo podía pensar en salvar a Rhea y Zaya.

Fadel sonrió a medias y sacó un arma de 45mm; apuntó directamente hacia Kurapika y disparó. El rubio, al estar con la mente en blanco era tan solo una máquina que se defendía inconscientemente con todos los sentidos en extrema alerta. Detuvo las 5 balas con su cadena devolviéndolas con la misma fuerza y velocidad. Fadel las esquivó ágilmente observando atentamente aquel par de ojos rojos sin brillo que estaban puestos sobre él como los de un gato antes de cazar su presa. Kurapika estaba envenenado de ira y no se abstendría de matarlo. Le emocionaba verlo pelear con todo su potencial, aunque su intención primordial nunca había sido herirlo o matarlo, quería verlo de rodillas pidiendo piedad y pronto se cumpliría su deseo.

-no juegues conmigo…-dijo Kurapika con tono frío mientras caminaba lentamente hacia él. Resopló con vehemencia y corrió hacia Fadel batiendo su cadena contra él. El chico se defendía muy bien evadiendo todos sus ataques. Sonreía de forma muy confiada lo que hacía enfurecer aun más al kuruta.

Rhea abrazó a Zaya cubriéndolo por completo con su cuerpo. Aunque Fadel no acataba de vuelta había hecho perder la compostura y la razón a Kurapika quien no se percataba de estar rompiendo matraces y tubos de ensayos que al caer al suelo levantaban humos tóxicos.

La mujer se levantó queriendo llevar a su hijo fuera del lugar pero no pudo avanzar demasiado. Un fuerte dolor en su cuello le dobló las rodillas tumbándola de bruces contra el suelo. Zaya la miró con preocupación y la removió llamándola insistentemente. Rhea quiso responderle, pero volvía a tener la misma tenencia nerviosa que cuando Fadel había secuestrado a Zaya, no podía moverse ni hablar y sus ojos ardían profundamente haciéndole ver todo de un tono rojo sangriento.

Zaya miró a Kurapika en busca de auxilio pero solo se quedó viéndolo con los ojos muy grandes, nunca lo había visto así; no sabía si sentir temor o admiración hacia él. Si no hubiese tenido el miedo impregnado en la piel hubiese sonreído de lo increíble que se le hacía tener un padre como el que afortunadamente poseía. Sin embargo, el hielo que de pronto empezó a surgir bajo sus pies lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad viendo a su madre sufrir un colapso nervioso. Rhea no podía contener su nen, acabaría congelando toda la habitación y aunque Zaya no lo sabía, Kurapika conocía el riesgo que significaba.

-¡papá…!

Kurapika se detuvo en seco. Sus oídos habían captado al instante la voz del niño lo que era suficiente para devolverle el alma al cuerpo. Jadeaba del esfuerzo que había hecho al perseguir a Fadel por todo el laboratorio sin poder darle ningún golpe. Se dio cuenta en el lugar que estaba y de lo cerca que estaba de su enemigo. El llamado de Zaya había borrado todo el veneno de su interior y un nudo apretó su garganta. Su hijo estaba vivo, aun podía salvarlo y pedirle perdón.

Se volteó hacia él olvidando a Fadel ¿Qué importaba morir si podía ver de nuevo esos ingenuos ojos grises mirándolo con ese brillo inocente?

Fadel se sorprendió de que Kurapika le diera la espalda. Sonrió sórdidamente y se adelantó corriendo hacia Zaya para cogerlo en brazos amenazándolo con su arma junto a la sien del rubio.

-…no te muevas…-le dijo sonriente al kuruta que se detuvo petrificado-…creo que al fin Rhea está sufriendo los efectos de la droga que inventé…-rió-creí que no funcionaría pero…veo que sí lo hace

Kurapika llevó su mirada a la albina que gemía de dolor sufriendo espasmos mientras lentamente su cuerpo y el suelo se cristalizaban sin remedio. ¿Era que no podía contener su nen?

-…papá…-susurró Zaya sin atreverse a llorar

-¿Por qué haces esto…?-preguntó Kurapika respirando lentamente. Aun todo era rojo a su alrededor pero su pulso se había acompasado un poco. Sentía que si no lo hacía Fadel jalaría el gatillo reventando el cerebro de Zaya.

-por diversión…es entretenido ver a quienes son felices sufrir completamente

-…estás loco…

-lo sé…pero no me importa, me gusta ver sonrisas convertidas en lágrimas de sangre ¿no crees que pude haberte matado antes?-rió irónicamente-estuve al lado tuyo mientras agonizabas días atrás, perfectamente pude haber acabado contigo…pero… ¿de qué me hubiese servido si no te veía sufrir antes de morir? Quiero verte de rodillas rogando por las vidas de quienes amas, además…por más que he intentado, de todas las formas, no encuentro la forma de hacer que tu hijo cambie de color sus ojos. Me dirás cómo hacerlo ¿entendido? O lo mataré

-es solo una reacción nerviosa

-no es cierto

-¡es cierto, idiota…!-se mordió los labios al sentir que Fadel corría sus dedos cargando el cañón del arma

-no me hables en ese tono. Dime la verdad.

-…no hay ninguna verdad. Producto de la adrenalina se rompen los vasos sanguíneos de la retina, la fóvea central y vénula central…no es más que eso…

-¿solo eso…?

-sí…-asintió dándose cuenta que había empezado a temblar producto del frío que levantaba el hielo que consumía la mitad de las paredes-al morir…la sangre se coagula…por eso los ojos quedan rojos…

Fadel dejó caer bruscamente a Zaya quien no dudó en correr hacia Kurapika para posicionarse detrás de él.

-…qué aburrido…-susurró el ojiazul encaminándose hacia Rhea-supongo que tu hijo te importa más que la mujer ¿no?

-no te atrevas a tocarla

-¿Por qué no…?-sonrió cogiéndola del cabello-…es una mujer muy linda ¿sabes? Siempre me gustó…

-¡quítale las manos de encima…!-gritó tomando una posición de ataque. Nuevamente el ambiente se volvió rojo y la ira subió por sus venas manchando sus castañas pupilas en un carmesí intenso.

Se volteó al sentir una nueva presencia. Una marioneta idéntica a las anteriores había cogido a Zaya amenazando su cuello con una de las alabardas.

Kurapika estaba en medio.

En un segundo vino a su mente el viaje a la prueba del cazador cuando la anciana había hecho aquellas preguntas que no tenían una respuesta. No había respuesta y esta vez el silencio no servía de nada. No era una prueba. Era la vida real. Había llegado la hora decidir. ¿Qué vida salvaría?

-…quiero que observes un espectáculo antes de morir…-dijo Fadel volteando a Rhea sobre su espalda-… ¿sabes lo que haré verdad? ¿Por qué no vienes a defenderla?…-preguntó sarcástico y luego se echó a reír-…si lo haces mataré al niño… ¿lo ves? Zaya importa más

Fadel se relamió los labios pasando su mano por el cuello de la chica. La albina no podía moverse y aunque lloraba rogando piedad, nada podía hacer. Entendía que Kurapika prefiriera el bienestar de Zaya y era feliz de saber que el niño estaría en buenas manos si lograban sobrevivir ya que siempre privilegiaría el bien de su hijo antes de cualquier otra cosa.

-Zaya, cierra los ojos-dijo el rubio sin mirarlo. No quería que lo viese llorar de impotencia

El pequeño lo miró con temor y miró sus zapatos antes de apretar fuertemente los párpados.

Kurapika se mordió los labios hasta sangrar. Rhea no podía defenderse ante la violación a su dignidad que Fadel tenía en mente. Sus lágrimas ya no eran de temor sino de vergüenza. Su cuerpo siempre había pertenecido a un solo hombre en su vida y en ese instante no podía hacer nada por cumplir su promesa. Zaya estaba ahí. Su vida estaba arruinada. Nunca más podría mirar a los ojos a ninguno de los dos.

Fadel sonrió dejándose llevar por la alevosía y deseo que cubrían sus pensamientos; si era capaz de deshonrar a la mujer de Kurapika frente a sus propios ojos seguramente estaría más que satisfecho. Se sorprendía del valor del kuruta por defender la vida de su hijo, debía amar demasiado a aquella mujer para mantenerse en silencio.

Sin embargo, la mente de Kurapika daba muchas vueltas y su alma pronto se quebraría.

No podía permitirlo. No. Rhea era solo suya. Debía existir la forma de quitarla de las manos de Fadel cuidando la vida de Zaya.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Dejar pasar la dejación? ¿Arriesgar la vida de Zaya?

De pronto recordó que las marionetas eran manipuladas por Zareth. Ella tenía que estar en algún lugar de la habitación.

¿Pensar? ¿Podía seguir pensando mientras las sucias manos de Fadel desvestían a su mujer y su inmunda lengua rozaba su fina piel?

Zaya notó el aura perdida de Kurapika. Estaba irreconocible. Desobedientemente alzó su vista captando la maldita escena que lo acompañaría el resto de sus días: un total desconocido tocando a su madre mientras su padre sangraba de manos al apretar fuertemente sus cadenas contra su piel hasta incrustarlas en su carne. Un par de segundos que jamás podría quitar de su inocente memoria.

La brisa invernal azotó a los presentes. Ya no estaba bajo el control de Rhea lo que sucediera con el hielo en las paredes ni muchos lo que pasara con su propia vida.

Fadel miró a Kurapika un segundo para ver su reacción cuando viera a la albina semidesnuda en manos de otro hombre. No pudo verlo.

El rubio había actuado tan rápido que no notó cuando se volteó a rescatar a su hijo utilizando el nen de Rhea que aun estaba bajo su posesión para cortar la cabeza de la marioneta; tampoco vio lo rápido que corrió hacia él pateándolo fuertemente contra la pared con Zaya en brazos.

El maldito virus ya no estaba. Lo podía sentir en su cuerpo.

-¡Te dije que no te atrevieras a tocarla! ¡Mi mujer, mi propiedad, no tienes derecho siquiera a mirarla…!-gritó envolviendo ambos brazos y el cuello de Fadel con su cadena mientras la punta de una cuchilla apuntaba directamente a su corazón-¡Te mataré…!

-…si lo haces, morirás

-no me importa

-¿no lo entiendes? Da igual lo que hagas, incluso si me matas todos moriremos… ¿no lo ves? Rhea está agonizando perdiendo cada gramo de energía en el nen que se le escapa de las manos; si no la detienes nos matará a todos

-¿Qué le hiciste?-preguntó jalando aun más cortando la circulación de los brazos de Fadel

-cuando secuestré a tu hijo…le inyecté una droga-sonrió orgulloso-me costó mucho crearla ya que es una sustancia de mi nen. Es un veneno que hace expulsar toda la energía vital materializando la habilidad nen, acaba matando a cualquiera…-sonrió-creo que Rhea será la primera víctima…

-¡cierra la boca…!

Zaya abrió al máximo sus ojos cuando vio la cadena de Kurapika envolverse en filosas dagas de hielo para luego desgarrar de cuajo ambos antebrazos de Fadel quien cayó riendo de dolor sentado al suelo mientras la sangre saltaba de sus arterias manchando la ropa y la piel del rubio quien lo miraba desde arriba con el odio clavado en sus ojos. El niño sintió una gota de sangre rozar su mejilla y retrocedió presa del miedo. Su mente infantil no alcanzaba a procesar aquella cantidad de crueles imágenes que acabarían rompiendo la nube de inocencia de un niño cualquiera. Si lograba sobrevivir nunca más volvería a ser el mismo.

Tropezó con el cuerpo de Rhea y la miró encontrando solo lágrimas y humillación en la pobre mujer.

Miró a su padre. Luego a su madre. No quería ver a Kurapika, su ejemplo de rectitud y bondad, asesinar a una persona, tampoco quería ver a Rhea, su amada madre, agonizar lentamente en medio de la ignominia.

Sus ojos rojos se nublaron sin poder enfocar con exactitud lo que veía.

La sangre seguía manchando la ropa de Kurapika. Su padre seguía de pie viendo a Fadel reír en medio de su desesperación. Rhea seguía llorando, su respiración había perdido ritmo y constancia…sus minutos estaban contados…

-Zaya

Dio un respingo al oír la voz de Kurapika tan lejana y fría mientras avanzaba hacia el otro tipo de ojos azules.

-no quiero que veas esto. Sal de aquí.

-¡No…!

Kurapika se detuvo al oír la voz enérgica del niño.

-¡no quiero que lo mates…!-gritó Zaya soltando lágrimas y retrocediendo con temor-…eres mi héroe… ¡y los héroes no matan personas, papá…!-sollozó sorbiendo por la nariz

Si hubiese sido mayor, Zaya hubiera notado el cambio de expresión que provocó en su padre y el profundo dolor que pronto se pintó en sus ojos producto de la estocada que significaban las palabras de su hijo. Se sentía bendecido de tener un hijo con tanto carácter; acababa de salvarlo de caer nuevamente en el infierno que había vivido tanto tiempo atrás.

Un silencio se formó alrededor.

Fadel respiraba profundamente sabiendo que no podía detener la hemorragia. Rhea perdía la consciencia lentamente mientras Zaya seguía desafiando a su padre con la mirada.

-…Zaya…

-quiero ir a casa…papá, tengo miedo…y quiero ver a Cookie…lo extraño

Los comentarios infantiles de su hijo le hicieron sonreír. Había perdido la cabeza olvidándose de la mente pura que estaba presenciando aquella escena.

Le sonrió caminando hacia él. Zaya curvó sus labios brotando lágrimas de alegría. Quiso correr a sus brazos pero Kurapika se detuvo de pronto cayendo de bruces ante él con una alabarda cruzando su pecho.

Zareth hizo retroceder su marioneta limpiando la sangre del arma y secó las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

-¡PAPÁ…!

**_DDDD: Kura u.u no mueras :C_**

**_Pobre Zaya, creo que lo he hecho sufrir mucho a mi chiquito *.*_**

**_Bueno. Espero que les haya gustado. Besos desde Chile :)_**


	12. Respiro

**_*-* espero que te guste hasta aqui Taikano n.n Cata, sabes que te quiero jejeje, Thaisi :3 no se que decir a tu apoyo incondiconal jeje_**

**_Los amo :)_**

**_12. Respiro_**

Zaya corrió a su lado gritando desesperado sin saber qué hacer. Kurapika aun estaba vivo desangrándose lentamente e intentando levantarse. El niño lloraba con profunda angustia.

Con la vista nublada Kurapika pudo ver los ojos de Zaya como nunca había querido, un niño inocente que por su culpa perdía la bella infancia que quiso haberle dado. No podía morir ahí, menos ahora que había encontrado nuevas motivaciones para vivir.

El niño de pronto dejó de llorar y se levantó optando una posición de combate.

Zareth lo miró con profunda admiración… ¿acaso el niño pensaba pelear? Estaba loco.

Rhea hubiese pensado lo mismo, pero solo suspiró notando que Kurapika se arrastraba hacia ella con una imprudente sonrisa en su boca. Más que nunca estaba orgullosa de haber formado una familia con el hombre indicado; Zaya tenía las mismas agallas de su padre y nada podía hacerla más feliz en medio de la angustia de saber que moriría.

-…es un buen niño…-susurró el rubio tosiendo sangre. Ella solo cerró los ojos derramando lágrimas.

Zaya apretó los dientes empuñando sus manos como si tuviera dos espadas en su poder. Su aura estaba densa y a su alrededor el hielo que envolvía la habitación se había desvanecido. Sus ojos, dos filos carmesí que habían puesto contra la pared a Zareth ya no brillaban de inocencia, sino que el miedo se había convertido en coraje y frialdad. Estaba molesto y se lo haría saber.

Fadel seguía en medio de ambos. En pocos minutos moriría riendo como un demente frustrado y al parecer, se llevaría junto con él a Kurapika y Rhea. Le daba náuseas verlos al otro lado del laboratorio cogidos de la mano como si estuvieran felices de morir uno junto a otro.

-_porque el sol y la luna…_

Zareth alzó sus ojos al oír aquellas palabras de la boca del niño. Kurapika entró en alerta, no era posible que su hijo conociese aquel conjuro.

-_…dan la vida al universo…-_prosiguió el pequeño mecánicamente-_iluminan el ser y el no ser, llaman al animal a pastar y a beber en la laguna. Porque el cielo es azul y el mar su reflejo. Porque el volcán se agita de furia como la sangre kuruta ardiendo en mis ojos; llenaré mis manos de almas vivientes para aniquilar tu mal y recobrar mi paz…_-acabó alzando su mano derecha en el aire para marcar una estrella encerrada en un circulo que se marcó con sangre bajo sus pies dejándolo en el centro.

Su aura se alzó sobre su diminuta figura tomando la forma de un dragón oriental que solo era visible a los ojos rojos. Zareth no lo veía, pero sentía esa tremenda energía absorbiendo la suya dolorosamente ¿Qué clase de monstruo era aquel niño?

Al contrario de lo que pensaba; el dragón se deslizó hacia Rhea posicionándose sobre ella. La chica no tenía miedo, si era una habilidad de su hijo seguramente no le haría daño.

Kurapika si temía. No creía que Zaya pudiera manejar aquella cantidad de poder sin morir o matar en el intento.

-…pelea conmigo-dijo el niño materializando sus espadas de madera contra Zareth mientras el hielo empezaba a desaparecer poco a poco-…hazlo

Zaya se adelantó corriendo hacia la chica quien recibió su ataque sin defenderse. A pesar de saber que él estaba en un nivel mucho mayor que el suyo…no podía devolverle el golpe; era un niño, era Zaya, era el hijo de Kurapika.

Kurapika, mitad inconsciente, comprendió lo que sucedía. El dragón estaba sobre Rhea casi como si la abrazara, era la representación de Zaya exorcizándola mientras el niño peleaba. Sonrió al darse cuenta que al menos ellos se salvarían.

-Kurapika…

Abrió sus ojos dándose cuenta que apenas podía ver la figura de la albina que estaba a su lado. Se sintió feliz de oír su voz una vez más antes de dejar su maldita existencia.

Rhea supo de inmediato que la paz que le infundía aquella criatura sobrenatural no era más que la que habitaba el alma de su hijo y se entregó a ella sin temores. Pronto pudo respirar libremente y su cuerpo respondía a sus impulsos nerviosos. La sangre volvía a fluir tibia por sus venas y su aura se centraba nuevamente en ella. Zaya la había liberado de Fadel y salvado la vida.

Acarició la cabeza del dragón que había empezado a llorar sangre producto del veneno absorbido de ella y se levantó del suelo acomodándose la ropa. La criatura desapareció justo cuando Rhea alzó su mano retomando el poder del hielo que aun quedaba en el cuarto.

Miró de reojo a Kurapika, la cantidad de sangre que había perdido era considerable y aunque no perdía la esperanza, dudaba que pudiera vivir. Sujetó con fuerza el nudo que se formó en su garganta y miró a Zaya.

El pequeño seguía luchando contra Zareth, la albina no se defendía y pronto caería al suelo por la cantidad de golpes recibidos con aquellas dos espadas.

-…Zaya, Ven acá.

-_…Rinna…-_dijo Zaya dando un salto para golpear con su pierna el rostro de Zareth. El mismo dragón volvió a aparecer a su lado ayudándolo a caer de pie. La muchacha que manipulaba las marionetas cayó de bruces contra el piso mientras el niño volvía a los brazos de su madre-…salvaré a papá…lo prometo

Rhea acarició su cabello notando los bellos ojos de su hijo. No era un carmesí lleno de odio, al contrario, estaban iluminados con su inocencia y el deseo de salvar vidas. Lo dejó detrás de ella y suspiró feliz de volver a sentir el calor de Nori en su interior, la pequeña seguía ahí, luchando por su vida.

Ganarían.

Esta vez les tocaba a ellas proteger a Kurapika.

Notó que Zaya pintaba estrellas y signos de agua en el piso alrededor de su padre con la misma sangre del kuruta quien ya ni siquiera podía oírlos. No sabía de dónde su hijo había aprendido ese tipo de rituales, tampoco quería saberlo…tal vez solo era un don natural.

Zareth se levantó mirando a la albina, la mujer estaba dispuesta a luchar, lo veía en su mirada y en las estalagmitas de hielo que se habían formado en el techo apuntándola directamente. Esas agujas de agua congelada se veían mucho más peligrosas que las espadas de Zaya.

Miró a su alrededor y notó que Fadel seguía con vida; una profunda pena surgió en su interior. Había pensado en darse por vencida y dejarlos partir pero su hermano había confiado en ella y debía acabar lo que le había prometido.

-…supongo que pelearás conmigo-dijo Rhea

-debo hacerlo

-no debes si no quieres. Te daré una oportunidad.

-no la quiero…-sonrió la muchacha de melena blanca-prometí a Fadel ayudarlo y no lo defraudaré…-dijo mientras tres marionetas aparecían ante ellas portando sus alabardas-…aunque nunca estuve de acuerdo en su desquiciado plan…prometí estar a su lado; y promesas son promesas…-sonrió apuntando a Rhea con una aguja que llevaba en su mano-mátenla

Las tres marionetas se abalanzaron sobre la mujer empuñando sus armas, Rhea sonrió sintiendo esa extraña sensación de placer al combatir y saberse ganador.

Alzó su mano derecha tal como lo hacía Kurapika dejando ver la estrella de 4 puntas que aun estaba en su brazo. Una brillante, delgada y blanca cadena bajó de su mano acabando en una filosa estaca que se meció en péndulo un instante. Rhea no lo pensó, batió su mano recorriendo la distancia hasta cruzar al trío de clones justo en medio de sus ojos.

Zareth, quien había ido a abrazar a Fadel, vio cómo los tres humanos idénticos sin alma acababan ensartados en la cadena de la mujer que la miraba con ojos fríos sin ninguna chispa de temor o piedad.

-…perdimos…-susurró Fadel notando los ojos tristes de su hermana

-no, aun no…-le sonrió ella volviendo a levantarse

Rhea caminó hacia ella haciendo desaparecer todo su hatsu. Solo cuando la tuvo en frente levantó su mano, no para formar la cadena, sino para abofetearla fuertemente.

-…eso es por haberle coqueteado a mi marido…-le dijo al oído manteniendo una daga de hielo junto al pecho de la chica-debes saber que soy extremadamente celosa…incluso con mi mejor amiga…no quiero volver a verte

-¿dejaras que me vaya…?-susurró Zareth dejando ver el miedo que la consumía

-…si eres capaz de ser tan fiel con tu hermano, creo que mereces vivir

Rhea bajó su guardia viendo a la muchacha agacharse para abrazar a Fadel fuertemente. La entendía muy bien y no tenía ningún derecho de juzgarla. Habían aceptado su derrota. No había nada que hacer.

Se volteó hacia Zaya y se quedó prendida del brillo que surgía de los símbolos que había dibujado en el piso. El niño pronunciaba unas palabras inaudibles manteniendo sus manos cruzadas juntando las yemas de sus dedos índices y meñiques. El dragón que al parecer se llamaba Rinna estaba justo sobre la cabeza de Kurapika ondeando su cola de un lado a otro.

Rhea no se acercó, no sabía qué hacer.

De pronto el sonido de un disparo llamó su atención. Solo pudo oír el cuerpo de Zareth caer contra el piso mientras una triste risa se escapaba de la garganta de Fadel. El chico había ocupado sus últimas fuerzas en utilizar una última bala de nen para acabar con la vida de su hermana. No tenía sentido que ella sobreviviera…en realidad, no quería que Zareth quedara sola, se la llevaría al infierno con él y desaparecía de aquel mundo que nunca los aceptó.

Rhea los miró con el rostro desfigurado. No entendía el proceder de Fadel ni mucho menos la estúpida sonrisa en la boca de la muchacha que estaba de espaldas junto a él con el cabello blanco manchado de sangre y sus ojos cristalizados. Estaba muerta.

-…déjalos, mamá…-habló Zaya-…ya cumplieron su misión en este mundo…hay que dejarlos partir

-Zaya…-Rhea se dejó caer al suelo sintiendo su respiración lenta y enferma. Su hijo le hablaba como lo haría Kurapika en una situación así y estaba demasiado confiado en su actuar ¿seguía siendo su dulce pequeño o había cambiado para siempre?

Observó con atención. Zaya se había puesto de pie manipulando la _Holly chain_ de Kurapika con la que envolvió a su dragón.

Lentamente, como si el mismo kuruta estuviera curando sus heridas, la cadena transformó cada magulladura en piel regenerada. La energía que brotaba de la esencia del niño era excesivamente poderosa, tanto que pronto debió ponerse de rodillas para no perder el control. Rhea solo estaba de espectadora, ni siquiera se esforzaba en entender lo que estaba haciendo su hijo. Tenía muchos sentimientos y pensamientos encontrados.

El dragón se alzó dando giros en el aire antes de caer directamente en el lugar de la herida más profunda de Kurapika.

Silencio.

Solo se podía oír la agitada respiración de Zaya mientras gruesas gotas de sudor caían por su rostro hasta el suelo.

Estaba exhausto y un poco decepcionado. Había logrado curar a su padre…pero no había sido capaz de manejar completamente toda su energía vital por lo que no sabía las consecuencias que ello significaría.

Miró a su madre apoyando sus manos en el suelo. Ella solo lo observaba nuevamente con esos ojos grises idénticos a los suyos llenos de amor y ternura.

Rhea sonrió y se acercó a él acomodándolo en sus brazos.

Zaya podía tener habilidades espectaculares que parecían sobrenaturales…pero seguía siendo su hijo, su niño y la luz de su vida.

-…buen trabajo…-le susurró al oído acariciando su cabello rubio.

El niño lloraba en silencio abrazándose a ella como un bebé. Se sentía extraño, fuera de sí y confundido. No quería pensar.

La albina lo miró a los ojos hasta que el cansancio le arrebató el conocimiento. Puso su mano sobre el pecho de Kurapika y sonrió feliz de sentir su corazón y su respiración. Estaban vivos. Los 3. Y podrían regresar a casa para seguir con la hermosa vida que habían decidido formar una década atrás.

Presa de la conmoción y la angustia contenida, la pobre mujer pronto se vio de bruces en el suelo sosteniendo de la mano a su hijo y su esposo. No los soltaría por nada del mundo.

**_Ha sido breve pero...bueno, esta es solo la primera parte xD ya me conocen jajaja_**

**_Besos desde Chile :)_**


End file.
